War and the Ember
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: TO BE REDONE AS SHATTERED DREAMS OF PEACE after TSC Series. Coryn is crowned King of Hoole at one cost, he fears that Prince Josh will return. Meanwhile, the ember is not safe as Nyra and Striga intend to find it.Will Coryn fall for Liana, his friend? Will the tree reuinte to stop Nyra, her assistant, Elanore and The Striga. What happens when GOG gets a LOTG makeover...
1. Chapter 1: Retrieving the Ember

The young Prince of the Pure Ones Nyroc runs away from home after his mother kills his best friend, Phillip. This is after he refused to claim the death of his friend as his own doing and he had his firesight vision. The widowed Pure One Queen, Nyra, watches him leave and she sits by her window with Elanore, her general and attendant, by her side. She had forewarned her son that his deceased father would haunt him if he leaves. He believes what she says as when he goes to the Mirror Lake and he sees his father's scroom. His father then haunts him until he reprimands him.

He embarks on a journey of truth, meeting with the scroom of Strix Struma, rescuing an egg that was named after him, meeting Streak, Zan and Mist and changing his name. Then before the time comes where he retrieves the Ember, he meets Otulissa, who had mistaken him for his mother. For this young owl, he has learned and done so much in the time.

Meanwhile, Nyra had hired the finest tracker to help find her son. Nyra, Elanore and the Pure One Inner Circle place their trust in the tracker so the Prince and heir to the Pure Ones will return home. She remains worried that he will find the guardians and will learn the horrid truth that she had covered up for all these years. Elanore reassures her that all will be ok and she listens to her General once again.

In this time, the prophecy could be true. Otulissa and Gwyndor believed that Coryn could be the true King of the Great Tree. Then, the fateful day comes when they reach the volcano.

As the volcano, known to Coryn as H'rathgar, has turned to glass for him, he dives in. The intense is heat not bothering him as he reaches for the golden ember. The Ember of Hoole, the relic that had been named after King Hoole is used to name the true king of the Great Tree, but there is more to it that meets the eye. Young Coryn picks it up in his talons and flies out of the volcano. An awaiting crowd watches and rejoices with songs of happiness and praise for the new king. All are rejoicing, except the new king's mother, Nyra. She lurches forth and attacks with her brethren of Pure Ones following her lead.

Coryn tries to trick his evil mother into the mouth of a sick wolf that was healed from retrieving the ember. However, the wolf lunges and in the chaos, Nyra escapes. She takes off in haste, but also in her depressive state because of all that had happened, so she will not be killed. Ulgamore, who now is known as a traitor by the queen, attacked the escaping owl, but she pushes him into the mouth of the wolf. In the horror of the moment, there is nothing they could have done to stop Nyra escaping. Gyllbane pushes the wolf into coals and it released Ulgamore from its clutches, but he sadly had died beforehand.

Meanwhile in Ga'Hoole, they are unknown to what has happened just before and it is the typical night in Ga'Hoole. All is fine in Ga'Hoole until at the moment when Coryn retrieves the Ember of Hoole. At that very moment when he picks it up, Queen Barran falls from the sky into the middle of the City Centre, landing on her back and King Boron falls from his perch in the Guardian Parliament in the middle of an address. They all are thrown into a shock and confusion, as they do not know what is going on until explained.

Boron takes the plunge first, the illness taking the best of him and Barran is holding on as much as she can, especially as she is using the energy from the moon. She was to prevent her death by mothering an alternate heir to the tree (**Josh**), however, this plan had backfired and she is going to die. Her eyes are pure white as she is using the raw power of the moon as her own as she is moonblinking herself into an incognito trance. She has her godfather, Ezylryb, by her side as she lies on her deathbed. The queen's godfather scribes a scroll that is to be given to Josh, her son. Ezylryb knows that Barran will fall in the coming hours as she is getting weaker and weaker. Her eyes are turning more amber and her glow is fading.

"…I tell you now that in death, this is the truth… If you read this, I know you will be angry and upset... Nevertheless, know that… I love you… my baby boy… Josh…" Barran wearily speaks

"The prophecy is true. I never knew that the plan would backfire. But, there is no way to stop this happening now." Ezylryb says

"Don't blame yourself, godfather… I know you promised my mother… that you would take care of me with… aunt and uncle. All these years… You have been by my side since when I was little. That has never changed." She says with a tear coming from her whitish amber eyes

"I promised to take care of you, no matter what. That has never changed and never will." He replies with a tear coming from his eye

"I love you, godfather…" She speaks with her last breath

Barran then dies. Her head tilts to a side and her eyes remain open and turn back to the amber colour they are. Her natural glow fades and the moon darkens. It is an eclipse. Ezylryb closes his goddaughter's eyes, as she had taken the plunge. He kisses her head and has tears falling from his eyes.

All the live in the tree are saddened by the loss, but no one can be as saddened by this as Ezylryb who had lost his goddaughter whom he raised as if she was his own. Besides losing his first wife, Lil and now Barran, this is a tragedy. This is not as bad as losing his second wife and baby daughter. She was the Princess Autumn and their daughter, Dawn.

Coryn then comes to the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole. All are silent in mourning of their fallen monarchs as they are buried at the base of the tree along with any other fallen monarch or like the Goddess Princess Cheyenne who had founded the tree with King Hoole. Coryn then finds what has happened. He has found that Boron and Barran have died and he knows what will happen. In his years he had been raised by his mother, Nyra, he had learned all of the enemies of the St. Aegolius state. He had learned that Boron and Barran had one child and one child only.

_That said child is none other than Prince Josh Nyctea. _

Coryn now fears that the son of the deceased former King and Queen of Ga'Hoole will find out and will come to claim what should be his. Seeing as he was born as what is merely an alternate heir to the Ga'Hoole Kingdom. He knows that Josh's blind fury will tear the tree into two and will cause an aristocratic war. He merely ignores it and then is very happy to be united with the lost half of his family. He had never known the good side of the Canner family at all. For all these years, he had been lied to about this side and his naive and inactive evil mind had accepted such lies by the owl in question. He is warmly welcomed into the wings of his aunts, Eglantine and Pellimore, also his uncle, Soren.

Where is the Prince Josh we wonder? Just as Coryn is named as the next king, we know little of what had been going on for the Prince of the Ga'Hoole tree. Since leaving his home, he had rarely visited since he is a father now. Josh and his wife, Queen Lydea, the Queen of the regained Northern Kingdom are celebrating their daughter's second hatchday. Princess Sina Schana is a happy and beautiful snowy owlet who looks like her mother greatly with blue eyes and snowflake markings on her chest. She had grown a great deal since we had heard of her when she was a mere hatchling two or more years ago. As the North celebrates their princess' hatchday, they know not of what had happened in Ga'Hoole.

Josh does not know about his parents deaths. He has been deemed as a threat to Ga'Hoole by the very owl that had usurped the throne he had been promised. Knowing what would happen if he did find out; Coryn the almost king had made a decision that would be a terrible mistake. The young king awaiting the coronation date told his inner circle and the whole of Ga'Hoole to never mention any of this to the promised heir what has happened, but to lie to him until such an occasion when it is deemed necessary to tell the bitterly horrid truth. Making the decision final, all had promised the secrecy.

Josh is actually unaware and deemed ignorant of anything that happens in his home as he lives far away in the Northern Kingdom in the Palace Mountains. The now all grown up Prince of Ga'Hoole is curious of what goes on. however, knowing his responsibilities as a father and a second in command to his wife, Lydea, he would be carelessly distracted to find out what has been going on. For now, he is in the middle of playing dress ups and tea parties with his little girl.

As we know it, these years had allowed the North to rebuild after all the years under Pure One rule. The Goddess Queen Nya watches over her kingdom and keeps a vigil for Pure One activity. Her mirror may have turned to dust, but she remains in the mists of the Northern Forest as a scroom of markings ice blue and eyes of dark blue.

Under the direction of their queen and the Northern Council, the North is a metropolis of infrastructure and prosperity. Their ties with the other kingdoms within the United Kingdoms of Owl have been strong. Lydea had appointed her army two generals. One by the Name of Taw and the other by the name of Anya. Incontinently, Anya is Taw's daughter and has been married to her husband, Darryl, for a few years. Lydea trains her general and vice-general of her army with the knowledge she had been taught in the GTA.

Things could not be better in the Northern Kingdom now since the power has been restored to the Schana, their rightful ruling family and compound converted into the Northern Palace after many renovations had taken place.

All things are well leading up to Coryn's Coronation.


	2. Chapter 2: Coryn the New King

Coryn's crowning goes without any fail. The young king is placed in a special cape. It is dark gold with white and cream detailing. He enters the Parliament with his head held high. All are watching from the balcony and many had gathered outside to witness the crowing of their new king. Unbeknownst to all the people of Ga'Hoole, Coryn secretly has fear written across his face, as he knows what would lie ahead in the time yet to come. The ceremony runs smoothly and without any disturbance.

"I, Coryn Canner, take the role as King of the Ga'Hoole Realm and of the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole as I will wear my crown with honour and prestige as I will never let the tree fall in my lifetime. In the name of the great kings before me, the Holy Owl God Glaux and the Goddess Cheyenne, I will become the third King of Ga'Hoole and to forever uphold the honour that comes with it." Coryn swears in oath of the commitment he takes upon himself

"In the name of the Owl Gods and all others; we dub you, Coryn Canner, the now crown monarch of our realm. You are now the new King of Ga'Hoole. In the name of Glaux, our Holy Father and King of Glamoria, you are officially our king. All hail King Coryn!" Soren, acting as the official, announces

"All hail King Coryn!" the owls of Ga'Hoole cheer

The celebrations then start for their new king. All of Ga'Hoole rejoice for the new king. While the celebrations begin, on Coryn's mind the whole time is Josh He thinks he will come with the Northern Army to take back what is his in a hostile Revolution. He imagines the images of Josh coming to fight him and they having a battle. He sees himself be killed several times when he imagines such an event happening. Knowing what would happen; Josh would obviously slaughter Coryn and the next in line to him, which in this case is Soren, and will take back what is rightfully his by the rite he was given.

Coryn has nothing important to do after his coronation; he enforces the new rule of the blockade. Especially, as he will get more furious after all the things that happened prior to his coronation. Knowing of what he had done, he decides to try to work a way to make sure that some news gets to the North so Josh is not in the dark too much. Some scrolls are written to them, especially upon telling Queen Lydea of Ezylryb's death and Josh of Strix Struma's death. Queen Lydea was sad when she had found that her hero had died and Josh was sad to find his godmother murdered by Nyra.

When it came to the letters, all are written in a mimic of Queen Barran's handwriting. A beautiful font that was the envy of others as it was a beautiful calligraphy from the North mastered by anyone who are in the Northern Aristocracy.

After a while, Ga'Hoole has to again deal with the Pure Ones. Nyra had sworn war, as she wants her son back and the bastards who had changed him over to the good side to be killed. Elanore follows her mistress' lead, as she knows that they will fall before them. Thus leads to Coryn and the Guardians to deal with all that goes on in the Owl Kingdoms. The Parliament has members that leave the adventuring to Coryn and the Chaw of Chaws as the run the kingdom.

Some of the things that happen after time are that one of Soren's daughters is missing and then is returned by The Striga. More things happen and Nyra causes trouble, as she seems to have many alliances with Dire Wolf clans. The Striga then does some awful things and then is exiled from Ga'Hoole.

The Middle Kingdoms, which have been ruled by the Cyorts Royals for centuries, are found once again and this does not stop Nyra from plotting an attack. Coryn has developed feelings for the Middle Kingdom Princess by the name of Liana. Then such things happen and the tree had its health restored by Coryn and his inner powers. His eye colour had mysteriously changed to what is amber now and all has been peaceful since Nyra finally gave up. She is also receiving care for her wounds she had encountered as of late.

Now, Ga'Hoole rejoices for a full year of peace that it has finally had by now since the Pure One Queen had not caused trouble for this long. All are enjoying the recent peace that has been going on. Meanwhile, as It has been at three years since Coryn's crowning, Josh is in the dark still and he is starting to wonder what it really going on. He has been duped by the letters as of yet, but he seems to be having a strange feeling in his gizzard that something is wrong.

As there is a restriction, Josh hardly gets anything from his home. Josh does love to have scrolls come, but he seems to never receive any that are to him genuinely personal. All of the scrolls he had been receiving are all written in a business tone. He becomes suspicious, but dares not to dwell in the matter from what is going on in his life.

The reason is one that is the most important thing to him: his daughter, Sina. Josh dares not to leave Sina by herself. Over the years, the Pure Ones have been trying to assassinate the Schana so they can have control over the North. Nyra has tried countless times to assassinate Lydea, especially as she knows that Lydea's main protector, Ezylryb is dead. She would have the skill to sneak in and assassinate Lydea at any given chance. She would also kill the next in line so she would be able to claim the throne without the heir coming to attack her. Overall, Josh would never leave as the Pure Ones have a hate against the Schana. He wishes that a scroll will come outlining why he is not informed at all.

For now, he merely is a stay-at-home father to a beautiful daughter who will someday grow into a confident and brave Queen of her kingdom, whichever she is in charge of that is. Seeing as either she would rule Ga'Hoole or she would rule the Northern Kingdom. Whichever she chooses In that future, she would be an honest and fair queen who will lead her kingdom right. For now, she can stick to playing with her dolls and dress ups.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Out

Josh is happily at in the Northern Palace with his daughter, Sina. Lydea has once again in the Northern Council Room as she is attending a meeting to discuss their political situation with Silverveil. There are always nights that Josh is always with his little girl, as the mother is busy in the nights she works. Lydea does spend time with her daughter on her nights off.

On one night, around the time before dawn, Josh is in his daughter's room, a small cave room with a view of the kingdom out the window. The scenic landscape of the Northern Kingdom is the mountain range from here and the Northern Forest. Sina's cave is the typical cave for an owlet. It has drawings on the walls, books, and scrolls with drawings on them lying on the floor. The room is never usually clean and there are toys everywhere, especially a small collection of dolls.

Young Princess Sina is a happy 4 years old now. Her hatching comes with some controversy as she was hatched one year before Coryn took the throne and that was merely the last time that Josh had seen his parents, King Boron and Queen Barran. Like all owlets her age, she begins to lose her feathers. She will not fully lose them until she is nine years old. For now, she is in the early days of being a fledgling and will become a beautiful snowy owl in some time. She is hinted to be as elegant as her mother is and as beautiful as her grandmother (**Barran, not Nynia**).

On this night almost turning to day, they are playing a game where Josh is a Pure One and she is, well, herself.

"Don't let me get you, Sina! This is the heart of the game. Run away because I am the big and scary Pure One." Josh announces to his owlet daughter who is running rampant in her room.

"Go away nasty Pure One!" Sina squeals as she laughs and runs around her messy room.

"I'm a coming, young owlet! Don't let me get you!" Josh announces as he takes off.

He chases her in the air, hovering above the ground and acts bigger than his daughter as she runs around and then hides in her nest. She has a blanket over her head and she is pretending to hide. Josh then softly lands, hardly making a whisper as he takes off the blanket and starts tickling her. Sina lets out her childish laughs as she squeals "Let me go. I don't want to be taken away." She laughs more as Josh tickles her and then lands on his back and laughs. They both look up at the roof and see the mural on it. It is the family all together.

It was painted as it was merely one time when the family was together. There are four owls and one little owlet. The four owls in the picture are none other than Josh, Lydea, Boron and Barran.

"Who is that, Sina?" I ask my baby as I point my wing

"That is mummy." She replies

"Who is that next to mummy?" I ask

"That's you, daddy." she replies

"Now, I wonder who the owlet in the middle is. She looks quite familiar." I ask

"That's me, daddy. Then there is grandma and grandpa next to me." She replies and laughs

I love my daughter. She is just the light of my life, just like her mother. I never knew that a child of mine would be like this. I mean, mum was thrilled to hear that Sina was hatched and she and dad came to see her. Mum said when she had met my daughter that she would be just like me. She was right. I love how my baby is always happy and bubbly. No one has hurt her, scarred her or done anything to make her cry. I will never let anything happen to her also.

I wonder something after a while anyway, I see Sina eating her dinner and she reminds me of when i was a kid. It has been a long time since I, Lydea or Sina have seen my parents. That is what I am thinking while my daughter is merely playing with her food. I would take Sina to go see my mother and father, but Ga'Hoole is far away from here. Well… far enough. It is a roughly a few hour trip and with the escalated tensions that we have against the Pure Ones, we would take at least a day to make sure we are safe and junk like that.

I love living in the North, but sometimes i miss the ocean breeze and the climate of the Ga'Hoole tree. I miss having all my friends and family around me. Besides, Bryony and Shard had moved away and I have seen Parzival since grad. I wonder what he is up to. Anyway, I have to get over it at some point in time since I live in the North now. Besides, I like being here, since this is where my mum and dad came from and the snow and ice is quite pretty, but the blistering cold snaps we have are a pain. At least we don't have monsoons like in the Great Tree that are every spring-summer.

Sina and I are cleaning up all the things that are on the floor. It has been a crazy night of fun, and soon she will have to go to bed. Then Lydea returns. My graceful and elegant queen is standing at the door silently and we know what will happen next. Wait a few seconds...

"Mummy, you're home!" Sina exclaims

Sina runs over to her mother and she crashes into her as they hug. Sina is very happy at the end of the night when her mum comes home. I used to be like that when I was an owlet. Mum, dad and I were close as a family. I used to be as excited as Sina is now when mum and dad came home. Things got a bit off since I was 13 or 14. My dad and I hated each other because of stuff, mum found it hard to make us speak to each other sometimes. Around the dinner table, it was always quiet at times. I hope that never would happen with my family.

For now, I am the occasional stay-at-home father as Lydea works. My girls are the most connected as she always is there when she needs to be for our daughter. I tell Sina to go play and to finish the cleaning while her mum and I talk.

"How are you, dear? Anything happen much?" Lydea asks

"I had a good night with Sina. Tell me what happened in council. I hope that the relations can be somewhat fixed." I reply

"The edict passed and I am fine, Josh." She smiles

"So that means that the UKO will discuss things fervour." I ask

"You seem to be worried lately. Is she giving you a hard time? Did she break something? Oh my Glaux… I knew when she was hatched a night late this would happen." She replies in panic

"She is fine, Lydea." I calmly say before continuing "We were role playing again and did some drawing and stuff. She is a good girl to resist Pure Ones. Always teaching her a valuable lesson with that one."

"The guard are coming in a few and we can go to bed. Sina, time for bed. You have a whole night to play tomorrow and I suggest that you get some sleep now." She tells our darling owlet

"I don't want to go to bed. I want to stay up and play some more. Daddy, tell mummy that I want to stay up." Sina whines

"Sina, I can't fight all your battles. I know that as your father, I can and have to, but I don't want to fight this one. Especially against your mother and she is furious when she starts. Come on, hop into bed." I reply

"Come on, dear. Before you stop growing. You want to be a strong owl when you grow up, don't you?" Lydea asks her

"Yes!" she replies

Lydea and I chuckle as the little owlet climbs into her nest. It is true that Sina did come a night late, but she is fine no matter what you think. Lydea gets a storybook and reads. I think she is reading Amara and the Pink Rose again. That legend never gets old and it does have an abridged ending. We won't tell her the true ending until she is older. The Pink Rose was created by Amara's blood that was shed when she was assassinated by General Jacobi. The Pink Roses that were white had adsorbed the red and turned pink when they grew. That whole story was abridged for merely all of it. The only thing that has stayed is the beginning.

Sina falls asleep when Lydea finishes the book. She promised she would never leave our owlet in death. As she is traumatised from the gruesome image of the Northern Coup, sometimes having cruel daymares and waking up at absurd hours of the afternoon. That horrid event that scars my wife's mind occurred 21, almost 22 years ago. She gently places it down so she doesn't wake our sleeping angel and comes to the door that separates our room from hers. The guard sit by the window. It is a usual sight since earlier on, because of Lydea's concern for our baby's life and safety. I know she is afraid, but her fears will someday come to an end. When we are falling asleep, I can't help but reminisce about the years gone by.

"Remember when we flew to Tyto Forest for the school trip and Bryony flipped out, because she had thought she seen Ramaxon. Remember when she ended up causing the class crash. Good times, good times. You sort of want to wonder what Parz is doing lately. I mean, I don't think Janette would stay with him for longer than a month." I say before a yawn

"Yeah, yeah. Wonder if they did get married yet. He said he would 7 months ago." Lydea replies

"I have been thinking. What would you say to us going to Ga'Hoole? I've been thinking that Sina could go and see her grandparents. She has not seen them since she was a little owlet. It would be good to take her out once in a while." I ponder

I just forget it and go to sleep, seeing as Lydea has fallen asleep. I think I bored her to that state. Tell her tomorrow when she isn't half asleep. At dawn, Lydea wakes up early and goes to work as I just sleep. Usually she would sleep in, but since we are having a few political issues as of late, she isn't really sleeping. Half an hour later, Sina comes in and over energetically wakes me up. She is like an owl-shaped alarm and she wakes my up all the time.

"Daddy!" She exclaims as she tackles me.

"Good evening. That time already?" I ask

"Time to play, Right?" She asks

"Time to play, after breakfast, Sina." I correct her

I wake up finally and it is a snowy night out there. Thanks to Sina, I had to get up and give her breakfast. I don't blame her… Ok I might be a bit famished come to think about it.

While we are eating, I look out the window. Flakes of snow are falling all around the palace. I see the flakes of snow twist and turn in the breeze and Lydea better not be having some sort of feeling again. Her feelings come from her Snowsight. She hasn't done that since the mirror imploded, but I worry about that. That mirror gave my Lydea her healing powers that she sometimes uses and caused her snowsight. The thing turns to dust when she uses it for the first time. What a great piece of tech that the gods created. Will it ever return or not?

When I am playing tag with Sina, a scroll is dropped through the entrance to the nursery. The scroll rolls slowly to me. I pick it up as she is "it" and start reading it. She comes up and tags me when I have finished. I drop the scroll and am frozen in shock. It just said that my parents have been dead for 3 years and Coryn is the king of Ga'Hoole. That is nuts. I am the rightful heir. I am the son of the King and Queen of Ga'Hoole. If they died, wouldn't I be the King? Who could this…?

"Daddy, you're it. Come and tag me. Have you forgotten how to play tag? Daddy? Hello?" Sina says

I have to see Lydea. She will be the only one that will know what I have to respond to this or something. Besides, this is a complete outrage and I swear that if something isn't done, I will have to kill someone or something. I would challenge the kid if I have to. I need my throne back.

"I am going to see your mother now. Sina, baby this is important and I need you to be a good girl and behave for the guards." I order

"Can I come to see mummy?" She asks

"No, darling. Stay here." I reply

I pick up the scroll and fly off. The guard position themselves right in front of the door. I am flying to where Lydea is at 11pm, the Northern Council meeting. I could have taken the way though the palace, but that would take too long. I try to make my way in as people, especially schoolchildren learning about democracy and royal government for their political studies class. There are others here since people like to watch the members of the council that they had elected do things. They also like seeing their queen. Owls here are as loco as the ones in Ga'Hoole when it comes to the Royal Family.

I am on a high balcony as Lydea makes her address to the council. I will wait until she is done. I don't like interrupting her at times like this.

"…As we have finally put all of the carnage behind us, the world had been at peace. However, the rising tensions may have done things, but we will work things out. I will not worry one's self with such worries of a political war." Lydea says

Then I make my way to the main doors and open them while Adie, a Short-eared owl member of the council, is speaking.

"Lydea." I merely say

"What happened?" Lydea asks in panic

"Sina is ok, Lydea." I reply

"Oh thank Glaux." She exclaims in relief

"Guess what I had_ only _just found out from Ga'Hoole?" I ask in rhetoric

"What is it, is it something horrible?" She asks back

"I only just found out that my parents are dead and have been for three years. Some bastard called "Coryn" has taken _my_ throne. This is just plain racdrops. _I_ am the rightful heir and this... Perpetrator has stolen my throne." I announce

"My Glaux! Why would they hand over power and keep you in the dark for three years?" She replies

"Who knows?" I reply

"There has to be some sort of something to why this happened." Lydea says

"That bastard could have killed my parents. I am going to take it back." I announce finally realising that is what I shall do

"No, don't cause a war! Maybe there is a slight…" Lydea starts

"This is my battle. It is for _my_ kingdom." I say before leaving

She then clings onto me as we start to leave the room. I am walking with Lydea clinging to me. She is saying over and over "Please, don't do this." She doesn't know how outraged I truly am now. Then I finally get her off and I cling to her shoulders.

"Lydea. I know what must be done and I have one thing for you to do. If you don't approve of what I am doing, you can become neutral. If you want me to have my kingdom back, you will stand by me." I say to her

"I don't approve of this, at all. However, I love you. Just… Don't do anything bad." Lydea says

I hold her close. Sure, I am extremely frinked off, but i still do care. Lydea then gives me a kiss. I am trying to leave without badass drama, but it can't help to have a romance moment before going to kick some tailfeathers. Then I pull away and walk away. Lydea stands in the hallway with glistening tears in her eyes lit up by the moonlight coming from the window and her cape a bit lopsided.

I cannot believe that this has happened. I leave Ga'Hoole for this long and this is what happened a year after I left. How dare that bastard come and steal my throne. In my heart, I do know what I am doing is wrong, but in my heart, mum and dad would want me to be king as if I am supposed to be. That "Coryn" has to watch out as I am coming home. Maybe then, the batty loons that put him in charge will be taught the lesson on who is the real ruler is.

I, Prince Josh Nyctea, Prince of the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole am coming for you, Coryn.


	4. Chapter 4: One Scroll Causes Fear

Back in Ga'Hoole, celebrations are continuing. As it has been one year of peace out of Coryn's entire rule, of four years. Unbeknownst to them, their peace will be disturbed not by Pure Ones, but the rightful king of the tree. Meanwhile, the whole tree is in celebration either way. All will be waiting for their king to join the celebrations in the main hall. The rest of the family however are having fun, but Soren is concerned for his nephew now, as he hasn't been out of his study in more than a day.

Coryn himself isn't attending the party as he is in deep thoughts about something. He has been sitting in front of a fire for the past hours and he has seen things that leave a harrowing call. He keeps having a terrible feeling in his gizzard that he cannot explain as he stares. He sees in the flames different faces. He sees a snowy owl, which has a golden crown upon his head fighting him. He sees a barn owl, which is someone he knows taking a battle stance in front of the same snowy. He comes out of it and remains worried that Otulissa had sent a scroll to a snowy he thinks is coming to get him (he doesn't know what Josh looks like now, as the last portrait of him is the one where he is thirteen and is standing with Boron and Barran).

On the other hand, a small group of owls that have done something has now brought impending doom that they don't know about. Their group leader, Otulissa and most of the Guardians think it is wrong to keep Josh in the dark. She had sent the scroll (which was mentioned earlier) and is awaiting the news of its effect. She doesn't know that she is going to cause a war. Otulissa and some of her allies that are in the same chaw as her, Karle, Jay, Aaron, Kristen and Marsha are waiting for Mai, one of the messengers, to return with the news of the scroll.

"I think it is absolutely wrong for Coryn to keep him in the dark. We have grown up with the knowledge that someday Josh will take the throne. We have grown up with the Prince as we attended the same schools and we all do live in the Ga'Hoole tree. I mean, he is a citizen and an Aristocrat of Ga'Hoole and the crowned prince. He has every right to know what happened to his ma and da. Glaux bless their souls." Karle announces

"It is not like it is the end of the world. I mean, the only threat against us is Nyra. He thinks if Josh were to return, it would cause some sort of revolt. Josh wouldn't dare do anything like that. Even if he does, he wouldn't kill unless there was reason." Jay adds

"Otulissa. Do you see Mai?" Kristen asks

"No. I have no sight of her. The blasted rain is blocking my view. Go away, blasted rain." Otulissa replies

"I have to get something. Be right back." Aaron announces

"Whatever." Otulissa says while looking out the window

Aaron flies off to Coryn who is pacing back and forth his room, thinking about what he had seen. He crashes into the entrance as the winds are picking up and becoming more out of control, as a weather storm has now started to brew in the vicinity of the Great Tree.

"Make any more noise and you'd be an owl shaped gong." Coryn remarks

"Otulissa sent the scroll last night." Aaron announces

"What?" Coryn replies

"It is true, your highness. By now, Josh could have already read it and could be getting an army." Aaron clarifies

"Oh my Glaux… It can't be. I was right, but if I was right… Oh dear Glaux… Never mind." Coryn exclaims

"I'll go and spy on her more." Aaron announces before taking off

I cannot believe what I have just heard and have seen in the flames. I have seen things that I would never want to see again. Nevertheless, my fears are true. Josh is coming to try and take the throne from me. I had seen that we engage in battle. I had seen someone; I think it is girl I know or Soren that was fighting him also. Some of this is messed up. I don't know anything would become what it would become.

How does that work when they foretold me as the prophesised heir to the throne? I had become king as I ended up taking the ember. Something I know is by defaults. I mean, Josh is the Son of Boron and Barran Nyctea and is a crowned royalty. I know because of the picture of him with his parents. Some things I find confusing. One of them is that I retrieved the ember. I was named the King of Ga'Hoole then. Wait… That was after… Oh, crap! Josh's parents died just before I got back. I mean, that would mean that I am responsible for their deaths somehow and he is going to be frinked.

What do I do? Dear Glaux, this is really stressing me out. I'm going to die and I done know what for really. The deaths, the throne, one, or the other. Later, I am pacing back and forth, looking at all the options I have. I have at least two options, but one of them is clearer than the other. My uncle, who has been concerned for me lately since I have been having strange dreams and stuff, comes in.

"I just heard what happened. Are you ok?" Soren asks

"What would you feel if a prince, who has every right to rule, is going to come back and kick my tailfeathers from here to the Beyond? I am flipping out here!" I reply

"Coryn, it is just Josh. He doesn't really have power over the Northern Army. That is what Lydea has power over as Queen. However, Josh may have a blind fury, but he will never kill anyone unless there is reason." He explains

"Do you know how powerful Josh is, uncle? Haven't you heard the tales that people say of him? Haven't you ever heard the Queen Barran talk about her son when she was alive? If he could take down Pure Ones, fight for his lover and to have freedom, he is one tough son of a bitch. You realised he was trained by the best of the best and he was top of his class. Did I mention that it was _Moon Master_ Class?" I object

"I do admit that he is powerful and has courage, but that is what you have too." He replies

"I am going to be killed and that is the best you have?" I ask

"Coryn, don't let fear get in your way. Your mother had taught you that…? …Before she had become more of a tyrant than ever before and wants to kill you." He asks

"I know. I should never let fear get in my way, but my life is on the line." I reply

"Until he shows up, stakes his claim and is wearing your crown that he would steal from your cold dead claws…" He starts

"Not helping!" I exclaim

"…and tries to kill you, you have nothing to worry about." He finishes

"You're right, but I swear to Glaux, if I am right, you owe me big time." I reply

"I suggest that you join the celebrations in town and clear your head. Besides, there could be a certain female Princess of Middle Kingdom wanting to attend such an event and would be coming." He suggests

"Why is it that you keep bringing her up?" I ask in annoyance

"Sorry." He says, realising what he had said

"On the other claw, Maybe you are right, uncle Soren. I sorta want to attend my own party. You all have put a lot of effort into it." I announce

"That is what I want to hear. My nephew is happy, for once." He replies

"Whatever, then." I exclaim


	5. Chapter 5: The Aristocratic War of Hoole

I am flying to my home. My mind has been angered and not at ease, ever since I found out my parents are dead and this Coryn had taken _my_ throne. I don't know what had happened, but my mother and father are dead. Sure, I wanted my father dead sometimes, but he was cool when he wasn't all serious. My mum, who would allow a beautiful and intellectual woman who raised me from when I was a little owlet die. My mind springs thoughts that are hypothetical situations. Were they murdered? Did the usurper exile or imprison them? How did my parents die?

Otulissa, the owl who sent me this (whom was in Middle Year 2 when I was in the GTA when I last heard of her) didn't specify how my parents had died. Knowing the top-of-the-class student from Fire Master, who often studied with us as some of them did senior subjects as their extension, she was only very brief on the detail she put into the letter. She had only said that they had died and the Guardians didn't inform me as they think I would commit treason or something. Since when would I commit treason? The only ways you can commit treason is betraying the royal family and the guardians, selling secrets to the Pure Ones, being a spy for the Pure Ones, attempted or completed regicide, killing a member of the guardians, kidnapping a citizen of the Great Tree and just for bring a Pure One.

Knowing what I expect, and me that bastard probably did betraying the royal family and the guardians, attempted or in this case, completed regicide and killing a member of the guardians. I know what must be done now. I must avenge my mother (and father) and kill that bastard who took what is my family's (the throne of the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole). I am practically only a crown monarch/aristocrat now because of this. I will never let any of this go. Be forewarned…

Who put the owlet in charge in the first place? How old is he exactly? He is like half my age or something. That would make him 11 years old or something. Now, I don't think that an 11 year old would be a good king. He would be only to fly and he wouldn't know how to fight. The Coryn kid really will have to know to fight if he expects to live. Ga'Hoole was a place of peace and no one did anything evil (well… Maybe except Allomere betraying the Guardians and my mother and father) and no one would have done anything that bad.

I wonder what the hagsmire is going on here. They put a 17 year old or something like that as a king. I would think that the little bastard wouldn't be an adult by now. He would be merely an owlet still. I would never understand the morons that have "power" over who rules the tree. I was born to be the king; my parents were King Boron and Queen Barran, the King and Queen of Ga'Hoole. Why didn't they tell me about anything? Not even Ezylryb told us anything before he died. I mean, Lydea trusts him with her life and yet he wouldn't tell us what in Glaux name was going on.

I have practically no power in the Northern Kingdom, as it is Lydea's birth right to lead the North. I live there and I am sometimes invited to the council, but I have no idea of what they are up to. I mostly am home with Sina. I do have somewhat political power, especially leading council without Lydea by my side. Besides, I was trained to do that when I had become king and Lydea my queen. I never got to uphold my birth right and to sit on the royal perch in the parliament.

I decide to pay Shard and Bryony a visit. Bryony had her power taken from her and so have I. She would do anything for me because she hates coup d'états and people who steal someone else's power and authority. Ever since her overthrowing, that had made her move to Ga'Hoole, she had plotted to kill Ramaxon Pettit, the very masked owl who stole her power away and beat her half to death. She will someday get Tyto back and lead the resistance, before they finally find a Charid Royal to take the throne.

Besides, Shard is like the brother I never would have had (probably as dad didn't want any more kids. Don't know why). We were friends since owlet and primary school and all the way through our training at the GTA. We had been like brothers forever and when Bryony came to the tree and Shard started dating her, I did let her join our group. Besides, she needed some friends from after what happened.

Bry and Shard are living in Tyto Forest, because they moved from Ga'Hoole ages ago. After leaving school and working in the chaws, they were bored and decided to move after a year. Besides, Shard thought that Bryony had to be close to Bryony's aunt, Sienne Daube and because she was homesick all the time. Since Ramaxon thinks Bryony is dead, everything is peaceful; he wouldn't bother trying to hunt down Bry. Besides, he got he wanted, but he will someday get what is coming to him. I land outside of their hollow and they come out. Bryony and I hug and kiss each other's cheeks.

"It has been so long since we last saw you. How was your flight? How are Lydea and Sina?" Bryony asks

"I am fine. A bit tired and cranky, but fine." I reply

Shard and I do out handshake we made up when we were kids. It is complicated as it involves complicated gestures. Mum thought I was at some point plotting against her to steal things she had taken off me. I explained my actions, she gave me back my slingshot that had been taken off me because of when I fired a rock, and it accidently broke Madame Plonk's ceramic vase that she got as a gift from Princess Autumn.

"What's going on? Pure Ones causing trouble?" Shard asks

"Guess what. Some arrogant kid took my throne." I announce

"Racdrops!" They reply in disbelief

"It's so true! No birth right should be stolen. I am going to kill that usurper brat." I exclaim

"Some bastard took ya throne? I am going to gouge his eyes and shiv em in the back with my daggers." Bryony says in a sombre tone

"This Coryn kid just can't take it from me. I am the son of Boron and Barran, the King and Queen of Ga'Hoole. Born to the noble birth right that is to rule the Great Tree. Why did he do this?" I explain

"Just what I asked myself when I found that Allomere killed my parents. Damn Bastard." He says before clearing his throat

"Josh, we are going to help you no matter what." Bryony says

"Moon Master represent!" Shard chants

"Honour and fortitude!" Bryony and I reply

"Besides, that bastard could have killed my parents just to usurp the throne!" I exclaim

"That just makes the anger well up inside me hearing that. That is what happened when Ramaxon took charge of my resistance. He managed to get them to follow and then they almost killed me, Josh." Bryony says in fury

"Why do you live in Tyto Forest if you were ambushed by Ramaxon anyway? You are yeep and you live here, in Tyto Forest? Ramaxon Pettit wants to slaughter you and you are trying to save face when you are acting battier than the women in the Ga'Hoole Aristocracy are when it comes to perfection. Dear Glaux…" I contradict Bryony's decisions as she is really off

"Oh shut up. You left Ga'Hoole and moved to the North. I think _you_ are off Prince Josh Nyctea." Bryony replies

"Bry! He is sort of right." Shard yells to his wife

"Oh whatever!" She yells back to him

"Hello! Is there anyone there? I am about to plan a massive ass kicking for an annoying usurper! Are you in or not?" I ask the barn owls

"Hold on." Shard says

"Yes we are here! Now if you may, WE ARE HAVING AN ARGUMENT HERE!" Bryony yells toward me, but glares at her husband

"We are taking off in 10. I suggest taking this somewhere WHERE RAMAXON CAN TRACK YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!" I exclaim as the over confident barn owl turns her head away

She then walks inside cursing under her breath. I guess I pushed her over the edge. She is yelling in Tura. I am still mad at the audacity of this presumptuous girl myself. I am about to say something before Shard gives me a "Don't do it" face.

"Josh, don't bother fighting with her. She is a Nyra and your mum in a perfect mix of anger, sass and badass-ness. I know that you are pissed, man, but she is always right somehow." He says

"I guess so; Bryony is that type of woman. You know, like my mum." I reply

"Besides, I know you and the anger will pass like always. You're like the older brother and I the younger." He tells me

"I know. I _am_ three months older than you." I cheekily reply

"Don't call me small, Josh. I may be younger, but we were in Fire Master and I almost became top of class until you got 98.4. I had a 93.8 and the biggest as thing I had ever done is I killed Allomere with a whole mountain load of rocks for Goddess Cheyenne's sake." He replies

"Don't bring the Goddess Cheyenne into this…! Nah, just kidding, bro." I tell him

We then start to laugh. It has been so long since I hanged with my bro. Besides, he has been busy with Bryony and stuff like that. He has been plotting with Sienne to overthrow Ramaxon, besides, he is almost getting deals with the PO and we would never want them back in Tyto. Shard and Bryony told me all that they had to go through to kick them out of the kingdom. Then we look back inside and Bryony still is having a fit. Sorry.

"What was the usurper's name? Cory?" He asks

"Coryn." I correct

"That name sounds familiar. I think I had heard it from somewhere. Don't know, might have been from a thing that Sienne was talking about." He replies

"One of them moments again, eh Shard?" I josh (get the joke. Mum said that I had that effect since I was hatched)

"Oh shut up. You always have this sort of moment when we were in class and the answer was in the tip of your beak." He teases

"Well, you were always distracted by Bryony when were in Fire Master Class back in Middle Year at GTA…" I banter

Bryony comes out and she is carrying a doll before she chucks it back inside. Wonder where she got the doll? Anyway, she looks mellow now.

"Acting like teens again? What are you looking at me for?" she asks when we stare agape at her

"I thought you were screaming like a child inside the hollow? Or did you mellow down?" Shard asks his mate

"Is this going to end in another fight?" I ask

"Nah, Josh." Shard replies

"When are we going?" Bryony asks

"About now. I think you for coming along, guys. I mean, it is unfair of what happened." I reply

"We are best friends. We help in your time of need, bro. Let's get that usurper!" Shard says before we take off

"Moon Master represent!" Bryony yells

Shard and I roll our eyes and reply "Honour and fortitude."

We then take off and it is now go time. Watch out Ga'Hoole, I am coming home. My mind only is focused on Coryn and what he done. That is my throne and he stole it from me. He could have killed my mother and father. I cannot believe this has happened and no one had told me. I had trained, studied and prepared myself, worked my tailfeathers off for the throne and some usurper takes it from me. I am going to tell the assholes who think they are powerful a lesion that they will never forget.

I _am_ the rightful king to Ga'Hoole and everyone and everything is mine. By birth right, I have been declared their future king. I will not let this go.

We go, non-stop, all the way. Across the sea of crashing waves and through the mists. There is a storm rolling in and I know we are getting close. Then, upon the horizon, I see it.

_The Great Tree, I am home. _

None of us feels fatigue or is tired. As we fly through the gates, there is no warning or something like that. What? No recognition that I have returned? I am their prince and they don't recognise me or something when I ready the city centre, it all goes silent. Everyone looks at me in wonder and as I walk through the crowd, they have made a pathway. Owls move aside as I walk through. A thousand upon a thousand eyes are watching me. They must know why I am here.

The whole tree is quiet as I make my way to parliament. School owlets are in fear if what I will do, they must know that I am going to attack Coryn. Funny, I thought he would be the noble owl and fight me already. Unless the bastard they out in charge is a coward. He must be a coward. Usually someone would have tried to attack me. Besides, all of the people I know whom are alive, are mostly yeepish or don't bother restraining me when I get mad. The rest are dead and they are mostly the ones I grew up around. Like Princess Autumn, Ezylryb, my parents especially and also Parzival's mum.

It has been so long and nothing has changed. I feel like I hadn't left and I am an owlet. I remember coming to the parliament for the first time with my father. It has been a long time since and since my leaving, I am the same naïve owl as before. On that night, dad told me that someday Ga'Hoole would be mine. I would follow in his claw-prints and become the king. I was determined that I would be king someday from that night forward.

_I guess that day never came, dad._

I reach the parliament. I swallow my nerves as the guards move out of my way. How is it that they knew I was coming? Some weird stuff goes on in the tree and I have no idea to what it is. Then I burst in my violently opening the doors. I see him. Coryn is on the royal perch. The guardians take evasive action and my brethren attack them and have them cornered. I end up pinning Coryn to the ground as he tried to help the others.

"You must be Coryn. Do you know who I am?" I ask

"Josh, let him go!" Soren yells from behind me (yes, I know who he is)

"Josh Nyctea… Prince of Hoole…?" Coryn faintly answers in fear

"Just as I thought. They let they let _you_ take _my_ throne. *Pfft…* you are just a child and a weakling at that." I holler for everyone to hear

"Josh, let the boy go, now!" Pellimore orders

"Shut up!" Bryony yells

"I thought that you would… understand… that I had… had…" Coryn tries to say

"You stole my throne and try to speak out of turn? No wonder you are the son of tyrants." I scoff

"Coryn, don't try and fight him either." Soren informs his nephew

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" Bryony enquires

"Josh, this is just a big misunderstanding. You have to…" Coryn tries to say

"Guess what. I am not going to kill you now. Since I am generous, I am giving you time to man up. I am calling a war. Ga'Hoole will follow me no matter what they think of me. I am their rightful heir to my throne and you are just a usurper." I announce

"You don't understand, Josh. I didn't steal your throne entirely like…" Coryn tries to say

I throw the bastard into the wall. The guardians are set free as I stand upon a branch that overlooks the city centre. All look up as they are shocked to see me like this. I truly don't give a sprink what they think about me. Besides, I have become the dark side. They truly have crossed the line and they are going to see what I am truly capable of when I am truly pissed off.

"Owls of Hoole, I call Aristocratic War! I challenge "King" Coryn to a battle to determine who the true king of the Kingdom of Ga'Hoole is." I yell

This prompts a few gasps and quiet whispers before I raise my wing. The storm starts to roll in and I know this is the perfect time to use this as dramatic advantage. I take a deep breath and the true rage us coursing through my vanes like my blood.

"Owls of Hoole, I should have my throne, as it is what I was born to lead this kingdom. I may have been in the North tending to my little one, but am back for what is mine and mine only. My parents had ruled for years and years before their deaths had honourably ruled this Great Tree. Coryn had become a usurper toward the throne I was born to rule." I explain

More whispers break loose and they do agree with me. They are all realising that I am right. Some question the fact that I wasn't killed when Coryn became king. So he did kill my parents?

"You all have a choice: follow the stranger that had forced me into the dark, or follow the one true heir to Ga'Hoole. I am Prince Josh Nyctea, Prince of Ga'Hoole and son of King Boron and Queen Barran and I leave you all with one more message. Whatever you think may be right or may be wrong. No one should be left in the dark. It causes damage far worse than you all think." I finish

I come back inside as the rain starts to fall. Shard and Bryony are giving and receiving bad looks from members of the parliament. Especially from Soren and Pellimore Canner. Only as I did a number on their nephew. Who gives a crap? I am the King of the Tree no matter what or who decides to take it from me. The rest also give me glares before Bryony, Shard and I leave the room.

"Nice speech." Shard says

"Thanks." I reply

I saw him leave. My body may be writhing in exclusive pain, but I know that my greatest fear has now come true. I am lying on my back and I know I will meet my doom soon. Josh is worse than my mother when it comes to death threats. I can't remove him from the tree since he has diplomatic immunity from both the tree and the Northern Kingdom.

_The child of the snowy owl king and queen is back…_

If he didn't have a heart like all of the stories I had heard of him say so, he would have killed me, then and there. My uncle and aunt help me up. Pelli is fussing over me like the medical chaw. She says that I was flung at the wall with such a velocity that I could have broken something. They check if I have concussion, injuries, sprains etc.

_I am now screwed. Should I fight against him? He won't listen to anything I have to say because he thinks I killed his parents (but he is more concerned of his beloved mother and what happened to her)._

He must be blaming me for keeping him in the dark for this long and for the responsibility for his parents dying. Sure, i did keep him ignorant of all that has been going on, but I didn't want _this_ to happen. Josh, why are you being difficult? I am trying to explain, but I now have other problems.

_Most of my people back Josh. Am I going to die at the claw of this venging leader? I did keep you in the dark, for your own good. He doesn't understand anything._

I would ask Queen Lydea, his wife and the Queen of the North who has been an alliance partner who has been also ignorant, to step in and help, but she is probably not going to dwell in this topic. There must be a way around Josh. He is now an unstoppable force, like my mother, but everything has a weakness. After all, he is only one owl.


	6. Chapter 6: The Upper Hand

Nyra is applying ochre on her face. Since her last battles or so, she has had to apply ochre over some scars. She looks as normal as usual, since she has had a year to heal her scars inflicted. Besides that, it has been a slow year for the Pure Ones. With all the losses piling on top of her, she has started her drinking again. Her sole ally, assistant and general have been trying helping her to try to get her out of the apathy she feels.

"Elanore, Where are you?" I yell

"Coming, Lady Nyra!" Elanore replies

"Elanore, How many times do I have to scream at you?!" I ask, demanding her presence

"I am sorry, Nyra. I had some things to deal with. We may have not attacked in a while, but those soldiers are twitchy." She replies as she enters

"Any news?" I ask

"My lady, we have not received word yet of any traveling. In addition, the patrols have not recorded any movement of Coryn. It seems he has been in the Great Tree for ages and he only left a few months ago to go to Middle Kingdoms." She replies

"Anything else?" I ask

"We have also received news from the spy. There has been a challenge that has happened towards Coryn's leadership. Prince Josh has returned to the tree and has challenged Coryn." She replies

"Josh… As in, Josh Nyctea, Prince of Ga'Hoole? Son of Boron and Barran?" I ask

"Yes. Josh of Hoole has returned after finding out the truth. He blames Coryn for the death of both Boron and Barran, his parents." She replies

"How long has it been since…? The Battle of the North, Elanore? How long since I have last heard that blaspheme of a name." I ask

"4 years, my lady. Four years ago, you had fought the Northern Queen before the Ga'Hoolian Menace (**Ezylryb**) knocked you into a wall and gave you concussion." She replies

"Coryn… You are so stupid! You have distracted me from what I was originally doing. Exacting and combining all my revenges. Elanore, I think it is time to find that Ember of Hoole. For sprink sake, I have been trying to take that damn thing to defeat all and take over" I exclaim

"I have been trying to get you back to this for a whole year. It is good to have the bitch queen side of you back, milady." She smiles

"Get the frigging guard up. Knowing that kid, he would have hid the ember anywhere in this whole Glaux-damn world. I want to leave immediately!" I order

"…But my lady…" She starts before I begin again

"Just do what I tell you, Elanore. After all, you are my assistant. Now, fetch my battle claws and my helmet." I say blocking her off from giving me a speech

"…But… Never mind. I know you are right anyway." She replies

Ok, so this is it. I have been sitting here, on my behind, on this perch for a year. My scars from that Glaux-damn battle back in Middle have healed. My son has now been ruling the three for three and the Josh has returned. When I finish my revenge, Coryn, Lydea, Josh, Soren and the rest of my list will get what is coming to them. The last I saw was when he… Never mind. The past remains in the past.

Sadly, Elanore will never replace Lina or Nyroc. Besides, I was going to marry her off to him. They would make an evil couple. Besides, she is the finest I have trained, but she is a tad under informed. Besides, she deserves to be anyway. I do miss my husband; it has been four years since he was killed. Sprinking Twilight…

_After all this time, and the great losses that I have encountered. Especially with Kludd and my perfect son, Nyroc… My heart is fragile and has been lousy since it was broken. _

Lydea still has to pay for what she did to Lina. That was the only child that my first husband and I adopted, seeing as we did have a child, but sadly, the Guardians executed her at her owlet age. After that, we never had any more. Trust me; I have some racdrops that would not count now. I do not give a damn any more. I think I need a drink.

I know what I must do If the mirror returns, I will destroy it. There will be deaths everywhere when I am done with them all. The world will be mine when I kill all the kings, queens, princes, princesses, Guardians and anyone in my way. I have been planning revenge all along, but since I have been doing nothing and have been suffering a bit of apathy, I did not give a sprink.

First phase, which I had thought over while having stiches removed from my face is that I need the damn Ember of Hoole. I will find a way to take over this world. They had tried my patience repeatedly. I have tried to play nice, but when Metalbeak was killed, I did not give a crap, but I was pissed off for a bit. However, when my beloved Kludd was killed, they had crossed the line with me. For the past year, The Beaks is more of a prison to me. I never leave, even when I want to. Nothing has motivated me to do anything for the past year as I am "licking my wounds" as they say. Besides, for a year or two I have been trying to cover up my scar. Now, I just have so many things that I just cannot explain.

_War is an option that is used when Pure One leaders are pissed off…_

"Nyra? Is something wrong?" she asks interrupting my thought

"What? I am fine." I reply

She hands me my helmet and battle claws. When I place these bad-boys on, I become more than a perfectly manicured, stylish, badass Pure One Queen, I become a badass. This plan is going to exact my revenge. I have taken my time to think of it, probably a year. Every detail and factor has to be taken into account. If wounds inflicted are accounted for, they will receive a wound for everything they did to me, and for a particular one bastard who has broken me more than ever, a massive one will be lashed upon his Glaux-damn body.

I take off and the soldiers and I start our hunt. Coryn never keeps the blasted thing where I think it is. I have looked for the damn thing in the most obvious spots, but I think I will have to comb the whole world. We will search everywhere in this world. Every hectare of land in this world, until we find it, I clearly have no idea where the brat has housed it anyway. That is just the start of my plan. We are searching in the border of Tyto Forest. This is still only phase 1. Then, guess what, Tyto Resistance spring a fight onto us. That is just _so_ perfect! We start fighting them off, but the twerps have backups. I have no choice but to escape with my life. Oh, bugger!

The resistance decides to inform Coryn about Nyra's activities. Sienne Daube and the UKO have reprimanded Ramaxon Petit and have forced him to report anything that happens with the Pure Ones, especially Nyra. One member of TR delivers a scroll to him overnight as they have a hunch that she is up to something, like anyone should.

In the Great Tree, as the Aristocratic War has started and things are being tensioned. Ga'Hoolians that knows that their crowned prince is their rightful heir and most are turning over to his side Josh is planning his crowning battle as Coryn paces, back and forth his study, as he is unsure of what he will do next. The scroll is dropped into his hollow and he reads it.

"Dear Glaux… At the worst time too. Nyra, you bitch!" Coryn exclaims

He then has a slight temper tantrum and his yelling and non-incessant cursing can be heard all around the tree. Soren and Pellimore come in and contain him as he is losing the plot. Pellimore has a tight grip on her nephew as she is tightly hugging him. She then lets go a moment later.

"Coryn, there is no need for the words you had just said." Pellimore scolds

"You read the scroll, right?" Soren asks

"Trust me, this is bad. Two things on my mind: this Aristocratic War and the Ember." Coryn replies

"What are you going to do?" Pellimore asks, "Besides, Nyra will someday come here and she will find the Ember. Also, weren't you supposed to hide it somewhere else?"

"I am going to petition the Middle Kingdom if I can move it there. That is the only option I have left at this time. Besides, I am too busy dealing with Josh to think more about this." Coryn replies

"Just don't start swearing at the top of your lungs, Coryn. We are worried about that greatly and if need be…" Soren starts

"I don't want to bring _her_ into this. She is on vacation and will be returning to her home in Middle soon. Besides… Never mind." Coryn replies

"Coryn and…" Soren starts, before Pellimore gives him a "Don't you dare" look

For the proceeding day, Coryn writes a petition to send to the Middle Kingdom. He is trying to think of something that will ensure that Nyra will not get a hold of the Ember of Hoole. Just as he is working, he hears banter that Josh will be starting an army soon. Coryn decides to end up finishing the final copy of the scroll that he is to send to the Middle Kingdom ruler, King Zekery-Zayin Cyorts. He asks Mai to deliver it and she immediately leaves.

Meanwhile, Nyra begins Phase 2 and moves forward into the Middle Kingdom. She uses her manipulation and the force of her Pure Ones to enable her almost control of the owls. They do kill some that are unruly, which is most of them. Zekery-Zayin, known as Zeke, is watching the Pure Ones from his abode in the Middle Palace. Looking down to see such things happen. He is unsure of what to do, but he decides to do one thing.

"_Dearest Liana,_

_I beseech that you do not come home, my dearest child. I want you to go to Ga'Hoole, to stay there until it is time for you to come._

_Father."_

With that, the scroll had been sent. Meanwhile, Coryn sits at his desk once more as he is starting to write a treaty. He knows that someone will die when the battle begins. He would not want to have Josh kill him. If anything, he is merely trying to draft a way to save himself from a gory demise.


	7. Chapter 7: The Situation At Hand

"Coryn wake up! We have a situation at hand, nephew and I swear to Glaux that you get your tailfeathers kicked and killed by that prince it won't be my fault!" Soren yells while shaking him

"I'm up!" He says in shock as he was sleeping on his desk

"Have you got the plan done?" Soren asks

"No." Coryn simply replies

"Coryn, you have to stop worrying about the battle and focus on having your people on your side." Soren says, waking his nephew up to his procrastination

"That is the thing. They are not my people and they are not on my side. They will follow Josh because they had known him since he was hatched. I have been king of a mere four years. There is nothing that would make them my people and they trust Josh more, no matter what." Coryn frowns

Soren sighs and says, "You really need to try, Coryn. You need to believe in yourself now. I know what is going on with Nyra and I know that there are two things that are threats, but this Aristocratic War comes first."

"He has everyone on his side and I want to keep it within taste. I don't want to kill anyone of our citizens; He is just going to kill me. I am so confused. What have I done to piss him off that bad?" Coryn asks, before banging his head onto his desk

"Well you did… Never mind. For the power he may possess, he still won't kill anyone on your side, maybe only you and possibly I." Soren says before taking his nephew by the shoulder with his wing, "Josh may be furious, but he will keep it to the standard level. Coryn, try your best and if the treaty works, maybe you will be spared."

"Josh isn't that sort of owl if he threw me into a wall and was holding my with a grip tighter than what Nyra has." Coryn replies in disbelief as he walks off

"Stop right there. You are acting childish. A king knows what to do and Josh does not have the heart to be killing someone that has no possible reason. Hide away the fear and use your courage and for the love of Glaux, get the prince to sign the damn treaty." Soren explains to his nephew

"Nothing isn't that simple anymore, uncle Soren." Coryn frowns, "Things have changed since the times of old. Pure Ones are stronger and hatred is more ferocious. Kingdoms can go to war very easily and feuding is common. I know that you have tried to use tactics used in politics and war politics to encourage me, but I am just not able to apply any of the old methods anymore. Treaties are barely being signed because of the pure hatred. We have allies that could start fighting with us that easily. Ezylryb was able to use the methods when he was Lyze of Kiel and to help Josh's father in the time after the major wars ended, but what he had taught you in the GTA… It cannot be applied."

"What do you mean, "It cannot be applied"? That is the biggest load of racdrops I have ever heard!" An enraged female voice says behind them, "And I am the daughter of a man who bullshits a lot of crap that is all lies."

"…And what do _you_ mean? Who in the name of Glaux are you to contradict me? I am the King of Ga'Hoole!" Coryn shouts the voice before turning around

"You dare speak to me like that?" the voice replies

"Holy hagsmire…! Princess Liana? I thought you were still vacationing in…?" Soren exclaims

"…Liana?" Coryn asks in shock

"Your Glaux-damn tongue stuck or something? Of course, it is I! Who else would I be? What am I, that prissy whore known as the descendant of a goddess that is hypercritical to her family line?" Liana spitefully replies

"Your grace, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with your father?" Soren asks

"Father told me to stay away from coming home to Middle Kingdom. He won't tell me why and I supposed I'll visit." Liana replies, finally calmed down from the previous behaviours

"Liana you…" Coryn tries to say

"He stuck like this again?" Liana asks

"It is like when you first met. You were so tongue tied that night." Soren teases

"Don't tease me in front of her! It is embarrassing!" Coryn whines

"I remember that day like it was yesterday." Soren says

(Flashback.)

Coryn and Soren are meeting with the Middle Kingdom's King, King Zekery-Zayin Cyorts. Coryn is being escorted by the Chaw of Chaws. Soren can't help himself but affectionately tease his little nephew, seeing, as politics isn't really his forte sometimes. Coryn seems to hate it when he is teased, since he is kinda sick of all that is said about him.

"You are actually interested? I am surprised that you taking an interest in the politics, besides what happens in Hoole. King Zeke is expecting you at midnight." Soren says

"I am the King of Hoole, uncle. You realise that I am interested, knowing that I am king." Coryn explains

"You did fall asleep in the briefing once. I remember that, little Coryn was all tired and bored and fell asleep. Little nephew of mine, can't stand talking and speeches and stuff." Soren teases

"I am going sightseeing. If I am late, it is your fault." Coryn announces

"I was just messing with you. You know I don't mean any of what I say. Coryn, come back this instant!" Soren says

"Look out!" A female barn owl says as she crashes into Coryn

There is a Pure One soldier coming to assonate him and she knocks him away before the guard come and take care of it. The soldier is arrested, but is putting up a fight. Coryn and the female owl land on the forest floor with a thud. Leaves fly up when they land on the ground. They gently come back down as Coryn gets up. He picks up an ornamental crown. It is silver detailed and decorated with small emeralds on the decoration on her face. He gets up and picks up her crown. The female gets up and dusts herself off. Coryn has the crown as he walks up to the female owl, which is checking herself for injuries.

"I think this is yours." He says

"Thanks." She replies as she turns around.

Coryn is staring at her dark green eyes. He is admiring the beauty of the owl in front of him. The female is confused of what he is staring at. She tilts her head to one side, showing her confusion.

"Excuse me, you are staring into space. Are you aware of this?" She asks

"Sorry." Coryn replies before clearing his throat "Coryn, King of Hoole."

"Liana, Princess of the Middle Kingdom." She introduces

He bows and she smiles. He then does the honourable thing and takes her wing and kisses it. Liana seems confused of what he had done that for, but she doesn't care less.

"I trust that your journey has been rough. I hope the River of Wind wasn't too hard on you. Your feathers are ruffled. Even before I had done that." She says, pointing out the obvious

"Liana…" He repeats

"Huh?" She asks

"Thank you, Princess Liana, for saving my behind from the PO back there." He says

"It's fine. Pure Ones have been bothering us for years. They stopped a long time before you had found us. We just ended up sealing ourselves away, so we could be away from the wars. They must really want to kill you." She replies

"It is only as the leader wants my head… or something like that. We sorts have a thing that goes back a while ago." He explains

"I see." Liana smiles, "You will be meeting my father sooner or later and I do warn you, he judges' owls for more than their calibre."

"Liana." A royal owl says before landing behind her, it her father, King Zeke

"Father. I am sorry I left the palace… I… I…" She starts

"Go home, Liana. King Coryn and I have things to attend to." He says to his daughter

"But father, I have to…!" She exclaims

"Go, Liana." He orders, before turning to Coryn "Forgive her for being annoying, Coryn. She is only still a child."

"It is fine. She and I were talking. She had just saved my life, just now." Coryn replies before looking at Liana fly away

"Well, she does that sort of thing. The parliament commences in 10 minutes, don't be late. Goodbye, Coryn. I have to attend to something." Zeke says

The Middle King then follows his daughter. The pair of owls start to bicker in the commonly spoken second language of Ke'va. Coryn is thinking about Liana, as he has a mental image that is as precise as the real Liana Cyorts. Soren then lands beside his nephew and takes heed of his face as he has just become enchanted by her beauty.

"Looks like you have a crush, Coryn" Soren chuckles

"Not cool. I don't have a crush!" Coryn yells in reply

(End of Flashback)

"Coryn? Are you ok? Do I need to get a bucket of water and tip it on you?" Liana asks

"Sorry, spaced out. It is good to see you once again, Liana." Coryn replies

"Pellimore is calling me. I have to deal with this." Soren says before leaving

He left me alone with Liana. Alone with a beautiful barn owl princess with sparkling dark green eyes. Eyes as green as nature. My mind freezes again. I always seem to do that when I am in her presence. What should I say now? Glaux! She is just so beautiful and she is a very nice girl. A toast to her community and a beautiful future ruler of a kingdom that has been hiding away from us since battles began. She is staring at me as if it is a contest. I am staring into her dark green eyes. My heart is bounding like mad. I _do_ have a crush on her.

She is a beautiful princess. She is brown, hazel and golden brown with her dark green eyes, a white chest and blotched markings, as golden brown blotches take up the space of her brown wings and with golden brown heart framing her face. She is the most beautiful owl I have ever seen. Besides that, she has an intellectual mind.

"I heard that Josh is trying to kill you." She says, disrupting the silence, "Why did you keep him in the dark for all these years?"

"Liana, I was afraid, ok. I was afraid. As far as threats against me go, Josh and Nyra are the same level. Both will kill me, no matter what happens." I explain

"Coryn, you must try to understand that Josh was brought up to do one thing, to rule the tree. You had taken his chance to show what he can do as the future king." She says in minimalism

"He already is overreacting about me taking the throne he raised to take over. He thinks I killed his parents. I don't think he knows about the Ember of Hoole at all. He is going to kill me because of what happened." I explain

"Coryn, enemies can be friends, only if they listen and find the kindness in their hearts to accept the other and burry the battle claws. He is merely doing what is right in his mind, but that is different in your opinions." She enlightens me

"Liana, you don't understand. I know you know what should be right, but you don't understand this at all. This is a war, not a rivalry in the playground." I reply

"Don't say that… You sound just like my father!" She exclaims

She then starts to cry and she flies off. SPRINKING HELL! I am stupid, stupid, stupid. I can't communicate with her at all. Now she is going to hate me for sounding like her father. I go after her as she is going to leave Ga'Hoole.

"Liana. Liana, wait! Wait, please, Liana!" I plea

"Don't talk to me!" She yells

"If you just give me a minute…" I start

She turns around and glares at me and yells "You are just stupid! You don't know me like you think you do. We have been friends for this long and I save your life…" She says

"Liana, please. I am not trying to contradict…" I start

She slaps me with her beautiful wing. I land on a nearby branch and my face is stinging with pain as she still glares at me.

"Just have fun being killed by Josh. I will not be there to help you anymore!" She screams

She then takes off into the sunrise. Her guards and attendants following with her luggage. I just go back to my study and watch as she disappears into the mists. I guess that she is going to hate me forever. I blew it. I am so stupid. My father had better luck with my mother when she was married to my stepfather (well… that is what he is known as by my mother when it comes to my family tree) and they might have had some sort of affair or something.

I just place my back against a wall and slide down it before I utter "Liana…"

She inspires me, as she is a wise girl for her age. I don't know why, but she is the only woman I have met that understands things that are basically not for the faint-hearted. I will write her an apology. Truly, I am sorry for what I said. I don't know why, but I forgot that she is treated like an owlet by her father. I am a jerk…

I create my plan to avoid numerous deaths and to keep me alive. On my mind, I have Liana. I just can't focus knowing the girl who I care about hates my guts and I will never be able to repay the debt of gratitude I owe her. I manage to get things done. I had written a treaty and hid it away. I will confront Josh and explain everything by force. I know he won't listen and he will attack, but this has to work.

After I finish, I just think about how I blew it with Liana. Why am I like this? I must be destined to be the embered king who will die at age 18 when his mother delivers the final blow, never to love, never to have a mate and never to father owlets. I will never know why I will never love another. Is it from when I was an owlet? No, my mother did care about me as she raised me without my father who was killed ages ago.

In the midst of all that is going on. I am alone until Liana returns. She approaches my hollow and lands. Her feathers glow in the early morning light as she has a sad expression on her face and in her body language.

"Coryn, I am sorry for overreacting like I did." She says

"You came back? After I said…" I start

She places her talons on my beak. We are standing in the silence and from his. Why it is I am thinking of kissing her when I don't she would feel the same way about me like I do her?

"I think you should stop speaking and work. I just heard that Josh would be planning his forward attack. That plan needs improvement." She says before letting go

"It is fine, except for one thing. My people are going to Josh's side." I inform her

"I suggest a speech." She suggests with a smile

Next day. Guess what, I am making a speech. Liana is writing it for me, I hope she isn't writing in the Ke'va language key or I will not know what the hagsmire I am saying. Liana knows what has been going on the past few years since I have told her many stories and things like that. Then I am standing before my people in the city centre. I tell everyone that I am the true heir as I have claimed it using the Ember of Hoole and that I would have never imagined of killing Josh's parents if I didn't, knowing some of the supporters of Josh would be in the crowd. I tell them of what I have done to stop the Pure Ones, especially Nyra and The Striga. Some listen, but Most end up backing away as they get bored.

I have 230 owls here that have joined my side. I credit this to Liana. Thanks, Liana. However, we have less than what I expected. The Trouble is; Josh has the remainder of the population at his disposal. We have a total population of more than a thousand. I basically have almost a quarter of that. Liana is helping me with Soren, but the battle is going to dawn upon me soon. I know I will not survive unless I find a way to stop him. He has to step down and stop all of this before owls are killed. I would abdicate myself, but this is the Ember of Hoole crowned throne and there might be some crazy as magic or something like that. if I just convince him, maybe There has to be a way to stop all of this.


	8. Chapter 8: Alliance

"We have no reports on finding the ember, my lady." Elanore informs me as we walk down the corridor

"How many kingdoms down?" I ask as we turn into the boardroom

"Only one." She replies

"One? This is the Pure Ones, not sissies united. Can't we find a sprinking ember? Glaux, it is really sprinking easy to spot." I exclaim

"We also have no reports on Coryn and Josh going to battle yet. They are almost going to go to battle in the coming days." She reports

"Brilliant. Coryn will be torn to shreds and it won't be me doing the dirty work. I love Aristocratic Wars already." I exclaim with joy

"But, we are losing force as we travel into Kuneer. However, on a lighter note, we have taken most of the owls in Middle Kingdom also. The army is dwindling and civilians are fearing for their lives and fleeing that damn kingdom. They think you will attack soon." She replies

"I _will_ attack, Elanore. Zeke might as well give up soon. He has been rearing for someone like me to kill him and to take that damn throne for ages. Things for him haven't been sweet and things will be worse soon. Especially, if I get my claws on his only daughter, Liana." I scheme

"You witnessed as Metalbeak killed Zeke's eldest son, Marcello, first, then the wife, Kaila, weeks before Liana was born. Explaining why the Middle Kingdom has been lost for many years. They had sealed themselves away." She adds

"That is how it is, Elanore. It is a dog eat dog world and Mordecai had proven this. The first Pure Ones perfected the game of war and now I will be playing the roles of Mordecai and Aura." I reply

"Nyra, I know you are excited for what becomes, but we have to remember the basis. You cannot be the mastermind and the beauty. It will kill you!" She exclaims

"Shut up!" I yell

I glare at Elanore with rage and she cowers in fear of what I will do next. I then stop this and she faints. My apprentice is like my daughter and I scared her and made her yeep. I have raised her like my daughter and I have emotionally hurt her now. I was going to hit her if I didn't stop myself. Besides, she has stayed by my side for these years. She stopped me from suicide on several occasions. She had taken beatings for me and I have mothered her for this long.

I then hold this daughter of mine in my arms.

"I'm sorry, Elanore. Wake up, please." I say to her

She regains consciousness and she hugs me. Then I think and think over what I would do.

"Elanore, we might as well take a trip." I announce

"Where will we be going?" She asks

"To get another follower in my scheme of brilliance. Get my guard." I order

She takes off. As I hugged my dear apprentice, I had a thought. She is my loyal follower and general. I know who will be willing to follow me in this plight, The Striga. He has been exiled from Ga'Hoole and I know that he will be able to follow in my revenge plight. Besides, he is a mere idiot and I shall get him on my side. Obviously as he has a bone to pick with my son and so do I.

Elanore takes too long when she is getting people together. She is more likely an annoyance than a help. She was my backup. I ended up raising her from the age of nine and she follows my every wish and order now that she is 14. She was named my general when she had done her tupsi. I made sure she killed Autumn Kin, especially as Allomere had said she is the lover of Lyze of Keil. Besides, that would have been the greatest revenge in the world. Killing the woman that Ezylryb loves and adores with all his heart. Metalbeak and I had sickening smiles upon our faces. It was only a few nights before… *sigh*

I know there will never be another Lina. She was one I raised from birth and fed her stories to hate Ezylryb or Lyze of Keil. She was like my female non-Tyto Nyroc. I love my dearest Nyroc, but I hate that bastard Coryn. I am aware of the fact that they are the same owl, but one of them is only my son by bloodline and the fact he was a cunt to lay. Then, her efforts finally pay off as we fly to the North. I don't wish to kill Lydea, yet, but I am going to plan her demise. After, I am finished with Josh, Zeke, Liana, Coryn, Soren and the Schana heir, Sina. I'm going to torture that bitch good.

I start to feel chills as we are approaching the Northern Kingdom. Elanore has been pestering me for the past who-knows-how-long about my plan. She tells me that she has a right to know what I am doing, since I am her general and trusted friend. I will always keep her in the dark, seeing she is inferior to me. I do appreciate her being friends with me, but there are some things that I want to remain hidden until she will understand. I feel colder and colder, as my feathers are not as thick as ever and have been falling out, due to stress and from Elanore and her tedious lacks of discipline. She mindlessly follows my orders, but can be a pain in the ass when she takes too long or fails to do something.

We are heading for the Ice Narrows. My Intel hasn't been updated for months and I have been not sending my patrols out, because of the Tyto Resistance, the Owl World Elite Resistance, or O.W.E.R, Northern and Middle Kingdom's armies and the wretched Guardians. I tell the guard to surround the area, knowing that the Northern Army will be about. We head into a cave as

"Should I go with them, my lady?" Elanore asks

"_You're_ coming with me, you idiot! What do you think? You are my assistant and follow me and my orders." I reply

"…And who in the name of Glaux are you?" a voice utters before landing before us

"Well look at you. Exiled from Ga'Hoole and still mentioning Glaux? I thought you were an atheist bastard who is in the goddam ice narrows totting before going to hell?" I reply

"Nyra, I'm scared!" Elanore says while cowering behind me

"Oh shut up!" I reply, getting a bit fed up over her fears since earlier

He emerges from the shadows of the cave. The blue dragon owl himself that had been exiled. Sure, we may have a few histories, but that means nothing really.

"What are you doing here, widow?" He asks, "I thought you were having dreams about that pussy, Kludd, which you had ended up with before he went to hell." He taunts

"Never speak my husband's name in vain, you coward! We were more of a warrior and a leader then you would ever be. Could not keep the city under your control using my hypno'd son as a weapon? Bah!" I reply

"What are you doing here, Nyra?" He asks

"Simple. I want you to help me in my plight. I am going to do something that you weren't able to do. Take over Ga'Hoole." I start

"What makes you so sure that a manic depressive alcoholic widow such as yourself, whom I mauled, can take over that hole?" He asks

"Oh really? I will have better things to say about this as I will destroy my son, but I need your help. If I get the ember, I will unleash the true power of Hagsfiends back into the world. The years now will quake in fear as a mere relic of the past has come back again." I explain

"Hagsfiends? Using them will render us unbeatable." He asks

"I will need some help. Will you join me in my plight?" I ask

"Nyra… I want to…" Elanore starts before I place my wing over her mouth

"Yes." The Striga replies


	9. Chapter 9: Words

Coryn is pacing, again. In this time of a battle coming close, Coryn's side are training while their leader merely paces. He has been training, but hardly when you look at how much Josh is stronger than he is and had attended the GTA for those years, making him more agile and perfected. Pellimore, Soren and Liana are worried of their fear coming true and Josh killing him off. Liana especially worried for her friend, as she might have to save his life once again. Things that are heavily on the young king's mind are:

1) Josh (and the Aristocratic War)

2) Asking Liana out and

3) What to do about Nyra

Liana flies in and she wants to talk to him. She calls his name and he doesn't respond. as his train of thought is so focused, he eliminates anything around him. The Middle Princess is getting peeved as she is not getting an answer and she is still trying. It is a common habit of Coryn's that he paces and loses focus on what is going on around him. He has his head to the floor looking down and his wings folded away as he paces back and forth. Liana can see this is as a strong thought that looms in his mind.

"Coryn! Answer me right now or there will be a dire consequence!" Liana orders

"Maybe I should… Probably not… On the other hand, maybe… No, no. Too dangerous." Coryn ponders

"Coryn!" Liana yells

She looks around for something to throw at him. She finds nothing but a book within her vicinity. She then picks up a book and throws it at him. The books hits the barn owl king on the back of his head. He stops in his tracks and his focus is back as he looks towards Liana who is not happy.

"Ow! Liana!" Coryn yelps in the sudden pain as he rubs his head

"Finally! It Took you that long to recognise me! Glaux, Coryn, You are more focused on pacing then dealing with this situation." Liana yells

"Why a book?" Coryn asks as he still rubs his head in pain

"I need to talk to you. It is important as it means what it means. It is about…" Liana starts before Coryn holds closed her beak

"Liana, I have some bigger problems at the moment. I would love to listen, but I have things to worry about." He says before releasing

"Coryn, it is about Nyra." Liana announces

Coryn stops in his place and looks back at the Middle Princess. He has a disturbance in his gizzard that his mother has done something that will be life or death.

"I just heard that she and The Striga have joined forces. You were right in that firesight vision about the beldam and her dirty deals with her allies." Liana continues, "Josh called it stupid, but I don't think this is just some petty rumour."

"Dear Glaux… If she… Oh dear Glaux!" Coryn says while shaking his head rapidly "I am dealing with Josh. She can't do this now. She can't expect me to fight her soon."

"She knows. I think she is going to have Josh rip you to shreds." Liana replies, "She is after the ember. Isn't she?"

"It is now 24 hours until the battle and now things get worse. Liana, I am screwed. Josh will absolutely sprinking kill me!" Coryn yells

"I suggest that you calm down and have a think about…" Liana starts

"Coryn! Josh is coming. You have to evacuate now!" Soren announces

"…But Coryn is having a…" Liana says before Josh and his brethren break in "Oh, forget it! Let's go!"

Liana, Soren and Coryn fly away out the window as Josh and his brethren come in. Josh has four owls with him especially since he was going to make sure how agile the little bastard is.

"Should we…?" a guard asks

"Nah. I just wanted to scare the bugger." Josh replies with a wicked smile

Meanwhile, Coryn and Liana take refuge in the library. Soren is guarding the entrance, as he is most likely going to strike again sometime soon. Liana is reading some novels about history, while Coryn is writing a scroll. He is writing to Lydea. He knows that he said earlier that he would leave her out, but things are getting direr and he doesn't know what to do any more than he knows how to defeat his mother for the last time.

_"Dear Queen Lydea of the North,_

_Josh is going bonkers and I have no way of stopping him. Ga'Hoole is in a state of war as owls are divided on either side of this. Josh's side is more powerful as he has all of his loyal followers on his side. We are now less than 23 hours from a major battle and I am scared as hagsmire. Will you help me to stop your husband's regime? I desperately need your help, your grace._

_Yours faithfully,_

_King Coryn."_

"What are you writing?" Liana asks

"Diara!" Coryn calls

A messenger by the name of Diara comes in and she bows her head in respect. Most of all the Guardians are against Josh for some reason and he doesn't know why. Most in the chaws have also deserted him. He is thankful a few messengers remain on his side.

"Yes, my lord." Diara replies

"Take this to Queen Lydea of Snow and hurry. We only have 23 hours left." Coryn orders

"Yes, my lord." She replies while taking the scroll

The messenger leaves as she swiftly flies out of the Northern Gate as fast as her wings can take her.

Later, Coryn is bored and he starts reading. Sure, he is always dealing with the monarchy and Pure One related problems, but he does read whenever he gets the chance. Besides, right now He isn't really reading as he admires Liana without her knowing. He pretends to look at the book as he stares at the beautiful female barn owl in awe. Liana herself is very focused on the book (and doesn't know that Coryn is admiring her) as she is reading a history book. History and legends are what Liana finds interesting, she does read many of children's stories, but she would rather read a play rather than a story for tots. Soren comes over to his nephew, who doesn't notice that he is beside him, as he looks to see what he is more focused on, Liana.

"Young love. Who knew you of all people would fall for Liana Cyorts." Soren says

"I am reading." Coryn coldly says

"You are looking at Liana. You are not reading at all unless that counts reading her emotions." Soren quips

"Will you not tease me for a few hours?" Coryn asks as he is getting annoyed

"Coryn and Liana sitting in Ga'Hoole Tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes…" Soren starts

"Just shut the sprink up!" Coryn yells in a newfound anger, "I hate you, uncle! So shut the sprink up about Liana and me! I have no intensions of sprinking her if that is what you are getting to!"

"THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR UNCLE!" Soren replies with malice

"I don't know what you are talking about, but could you keep it down. I am trying to read." Liana interrupts in a bitter sounding voice

"Sorry, Princess Liana." Soren says before butting Coryn with his wing

"Sorry." Coryn says before silently cursing under his breath about Soren and the way he affectionately teases him. Coryn finds it annoying sometimes, but yet he has to live with it. Soren is still shocked over what his own nephew had said. He decides to keep his beak shut. Later on, the coast is clear as they return to Coryn's study in the Palace Hollows.


	10. Chapter 10: Testing Politics

Diara flies to the North as fast she can. A battle is upon Ga'Hoole and she has to relay the message. Now 19 hours remain as she reaches the Northern Forest. The mists dissipate as it makes a clear path for the messenger. It is fairly odd, but works. The messenger has an easy path to the mountains and is getting close to the palace, where Lydea remains with her daughter.

It has been a few nights since Josh had left the North. The worried mother is concerned for what affect her beloved husband is having on the Ga'Hoolian monarchy. Already, she senses something with her snowsight. She had a vision of Coryn speaking to his people saying that they will keep Josh in the dark and another of both the king and queen, her in-laws, Boron and Barran, dying. She sees that he wants vengeance for the usurped throne, but she herself has the same level of understanding as her husband.

Currently at this time, Lydea is having a meeting with the Northern Council while Sina sits quietly in the corner reading. Since Josh has been away, Lydea decides to take her daughter everywhere with her. She is still worries for the Pure Ones, as they have been around. Ever since she had the near-death experience that Ezylryb had saved her from, she has been yeep. She has been also very worried of Pure Ones since she had become queen also. She always has the Northern Army patrolling the area and watching the palace (and her daughter's hollow when she and Josh aren't there).

They are arguing about the current situation, which is Josh's battle, and whether they have to get involved or not. The North is renounced for being neutral and not getting involved, that is what most, and their queen are saying that they do. Lydea opposes violence at any measure, since her near death experience and her status as being pacifist. Two members do not agree with the pacifist ideals. The floor is open to any suggestions.

There are 12 members of the council. Queen Lydea at the head of it and there being 11 more members. The 11 represent their regions and Lydea represents the mountains. There are at least six Snowy Owls (including her highness) and the other six are other species that live in the North.

"We are not getting involved with the Aristocratic War at any costs, milady. If we do, that will leave us open to attacks from Nyra and the Pure Ones. We all don't want a repeat of what happened in the Northern Coup." Zach says

"On the contrary, we would be doing his highness a favour by helping him take back the kingdom of Ga'Hoole." Bray says on the offensive

"Surely we would be informed of his highness' progress? It has been three weeks since he left." Adie asks

The doors of the council room open and Diara is escorted in by two guards. She then steps before Lydea and bows her head.

"I have an urgent message for Queen Lydea of Snow. It is from King Coryn of Hoole." Diara announces

She hands the Northern Queen the scroll. Young Sina has been intrigued by the hubbub and is looking with utter curiosity. She may be young, but she takes after her father greatly. She already reads books at her young age. It is said that Sina also has the gift of intelligence like her father, but remains a child. She still plays dolls and has little tea parties all the time. Lydea is still reading and maintaining her stance on the relevant topic. It is a make or break decision she is dealing with, but if she doesn't assert her power, they will be lead into the Aristocratic war and her pacifist ideals will be tested.

"What does it say, Queen Lydea?" Liza asks

Lydea turns her head to look at her daughter who is still playing with her blocks and says "Sina, get mummy her stationary set."

Her council is baffled on why she had asked for her stationary, seeing as they don't even know what the scroll is about. They all have a small discussion as Lydea is looking at the door. Little Sina waddles back in carrying a box of pens and paper scented with the fine fragrance of lavender.

"What happened?" Adie asks

"Josh is almost upon claiming his throne." She replies

She takes a piece of paper with a letter and she moves the gavel on the table aside as she begins to write her reply. She speaks aloud her letter as she wants her council to listen to what she was going to say to them before.

_"Dear Coryn,_

_I am not going to support my husband, neither you, in this time. in the North, we are of neutral as we do not approve of getting involved with such regimes. Sure, we are allies in battle, however, since I myself am pacifist and most of my council agrees, I have decided to stay as a neutral power in the ranks of this aristocratic war. I know my husband can be threatening, but I am sure you will find a way or die trying. The Northern Council members and I have aligned ourselves neutral and we wish to stay uninvolved._

_Signed,_

_Lydea Schana, Queen of the Northern Kingdom."_

"I'll take that." Diara says

The messenger takes the letter that Lydea had sealed with a royal stamp before quickly flying off. The council is slightly approving, but some are perturbed about what their queen had said about the status of their kingdom. Most agree it is wise to stay out of it, as they are too pacifist like their queen and some would care to disagree, as she had ignored a plea of help from the "usurper" of the Ga'Hoolian throne.

In the midst of all the drama, young Princess Sina is a tad confused. She already knows that Pure Ones are bad owls and Guardians are good, but she doesn't know most of the words that her mother said. She is a mere four years old and she comes beside her mother, who then lifts her up onto her perch and cuddles her under her wing while the council still talks.

"Mummy, where is daddy?" Sina asks

"Gone for a bit, but he will return soon. If not, we will visit." Lydea replies to her daughter before giving her a big kiss on the head

Later, In Ga'Hoole, Coryn and Liana are in Coryn's study. It is less than nine hours till the fight and Diara hasn't returned yet. Coryn is looking out the hollow entrance as the gong tolls to mark eight hours to go. He knows the battle will be soon as he had sent Soren to supervise the training. Coryn is worried and confident at the same time. Since last night, Coryn has been worried for what would happen in the battle later on. He is especially worried on how he will keep Liana safe. Liana is reading another book, seeing as they don't have these sorts of books in the library of her home of Middle Kingdom. Most of them are kept away from her for when she comes of age. She finds that annoying most of the time.

Then he steps down from the entrance to see Liana. The Middle Princess remains engrossed in her book as she is a bookworm when you come to think about it. He sits next to her and she seems unfazed as she is still reading. Coryn has known her for a year and a half and she enjoys reading about histories and legends. Her father, Zeke had always allowed for Liana to read books, as it keeps her happy. He has been hesitant to learn some histories, since he thinks she is a child and is barely mature. However, Liana is more grown up than she thinks. She had only been allowed to hear some of the Middle Kingdom legends from when she was thirteen; she had decided to study them all by herself.

One thing to note is that Coryn has been admiring Liana for a year and a half, meaning, as long as he had known her. They had become good friends. She also somewhat admires Coryn as she thinks of him as a noble soldier. She overlooks his title as King of Ga'Hoole and likes him for who he really is. He overlooks the stereotype of the typical princess as she is a furious fighter, always likes to help out, and doesn't mind being covered in dirt from head to talon.

"What's up? Are you still waiting?" She asks

"I am. Eight hours to go…" He replies with a frown

"Is something troubling you? Is it the battle?" She asks

"Liana, I will die out there. Josh is stronger than me and has more forces behind him. I just know that I will not be strong enough to go on a one on one with the top of the senior year student. I haven't heard from your father or even Lydea yet and I am worried about Nyra too." He replies

"Coryn, I don't like it when you are sad." She says

We share a smile and then Diara coughs. I take the scroll and read it as Diana flies off. I go over to the door As I read every word. Upon reading her reply, my heart sinks. Lydea isn't going to help neither I nor Josh. By the sounds of it, she knows that I am going to die. As far as I know, she has the ability of what they call "Snowsight". It is like my firesight, but she can see into the past and it is only about events that link to the future, not just random stuff or whatever. Liana approaches me and I put the scroll down. I understand why she would be neutral, but why won't she help me. I need all the help I can get and she declines. I'll just let her that go now.

"What did it say?" She asks me

"Lydea is neutral and a pacifist. She will not help me, nor Josh in this battle. She is pacifist in the first place anyway." I reply

"What will you do?" She asks

I take a moment. I had to try to rely on a Northern Queen to try to fix this. I have to try to fix this. Battle Royale in progress. I never knew that I would be challenged. Sure, I was hypno'd, but I have never been challenged for the crown. Josh is about to go down and I will fight with I got.

"I will fight, that is what I have done many times before." I reply

"Coryn, Wait!" She yells

"What?" I ask

"I… I…" She stutters

"This will have to wait, ok." I reply

"Coryn!" She yells

I ignore her and take off. I hate to do that, but this is what it has become to. Hours later, I am now prepared for battle. A familiar sight of mine is the battle garments I possess. A Helmet I donned atop of my head, symbolising my power as king and sharpened battle claws upon my talons, symbolising my strength and prowess. Liana has been moved to the parliament for her own safety as the battlelines are drawn. She wishes me the best of luck and I can see in her eyes that she is worried. I would hug her… but I don't know what she would say.

The battle hour comes. The calm before the battle comes upon us. My friends and few members of my family (Pellimore, Eglantine, Soren and Eg's boyfriend, Dylan) are backing me. Guardians and rybs in the tree are also backing me, but they are the ones that decided to follow me, not Josh. The enemy, that were once the other half my loyal subjects, now enemies approach. Josh in front of them as they fly up. He is the exact lookalike of his father, except for his eye-marking birthmark. I am in front of the owls who had decided to support me, as we watch them approach. We stay in mid-air until it is time. I look into the eyes of my enemy. He has ambition in his amber eyes. I know he wants to waste me. (**If anyone has seen Tribe, you will know what I mean by "waste"**) Probably to take my head to my mother on a silver platter.

The gong chimes three times. With each bong sound, I feel my heart and body slow as my nerves catch up. I take a deep breath as the final bong sounds. The battle begins.

"For the Nyctea!" Josh yells as he charges

"For the Canner!" I yell also

We charge at them with speed and Josh and I ascend higher to fight. I charge at josh and he catches me and throws me back. He comes at me and I dodge his attacks. Then this gets serious as we claw and scratch each other. I get a massive mark on my chest and he has one on his face. Josh head-butts me and I go flying into the parliament. I crash into the royal perch and my back feels like sprinking racdrops. Liana checks if I am ok. She helps me up and I tell her that I am fine. Josh laughs as he lands at the high entrance.

"You see, I am worthy to rule my kingdom. You are still a child." Josh scoffs

"You don't deserve to be king if you do this!" I reply

We then take battle stance and we circle each other in the parliament. He charges at me and before I can do anything, he throws me into a wall. Liana helps me up again and I am about to charge when she blocks my way and latches onto my chest.

"Coryn, please don't." Liana begs

"Is this your girlfriend?" Josh asks before he bursts out laughing. He has a terribly evil laugh right now and I want to knock his block off just for doing that "How did a jerk like you ever get with a girl like this?"

"Whatever you may think…" I start

"Shut up! You can't deny it. I can see the feelings you have for her. _She_ is a princess, Coryn; _you_ are just an annoying usurper…"

"I didn't not usurp the throne!" I snarl

"as if! There is real sprinked up racdrops going on here. You sprinking bastard are the reason my mother is dead. There will be no sprinking way I am going allow you to live." He roars

He charges toward Liana, I push her out of the way, and I fight back. I hit Josh in the gizzard and then grab him by the talons then I throw him into the wall of the parliament. Liana clutches onto me again and she is speaking Ke'va in panic.

"We have to go now!" I yell "This is only temporary. If I know my enemy here, he is a GTA trained. He will wake up in less than two."

"Where?" She asks "He will track you down and kill you!"

"The Library. Hurry, before Josh wakes up." I reply

We quickly leave as Josh is getting up. I take Liana by the wing and drag her until we rush off. Owls are still fighting as we weave though the battlefield. I tell Liana to stay close to me and she gives it the ok. Liana and I are in the Library then Soren joins us after Josh had given up and gone back to his hideout. On the other hand, Josh has now taken over the palace. Josh could be raiding my study and raiding the scrolls and other things I had hid away. I was told by Ezylryb, a few days after my arrival in the tree, to hide a scroll that was written by the Queen Barran herself. It is meant for Josh and I don't know what he would say.

Tables have now turned; he was going to kill Liana. I will never let him do that to her. She was worried for me. I got my back checked and they say I am fine. I just have a massive swollen line across my back and it is a bit purple, even though my feathers, like an Autumn Scar. Liana is worried for what happens next and I say I will keep fighting until I win. She is reluctant to say anything that would mean she is upset with me, but I would forgive her if she said anything like that.

Since we have been thrown out of the palace, I don't give a damn really. Therefore, we are taking refuge in the library while This is just stupid! He could be learning all the things he could use against me. I have no secrets or some sort of stupid diary, but there are things (like the scroll) that I don't want him to find. What will I do now? With No help from Lydea, I am Screwed.


	11. Chapter 11: Two Demanding Oppisites

"Nyra, have any of your Glaux-damn blasted soldiers got anywhere in this search? We are wasting time in searching for it rather than finding a way to take over the world." The Striga asks

"Elanore hasn't informed me of anything yet. Where the hell is she?" I reply

What _is _taking that child so long? We have told her to pass on orders and to collect any Intel. She finally arrives five minutes later. What could have taken that long? Striga and I give her death stares. We are as impatient as each other when it comes to Elanore and her time wasting. I see that her scarf is a bit lopsided and I fix it before going to sit back down. I think some soldier was being cocky to her and she had to beat the bastard.

"Go any slower, Elanore?" I sarcastically ask

"I am sorry, my lady. Here is something that will make you happy: Coryn is hiding away with Soren and Princess Liana in the Ga'Hoole Library." She replies

"Perfect. That would be three less owls to worry about. Besides, Soren would inherit the damn thing because he is related to that dumbass. Josh would kill him." I exclaim with happiness "How many kingdoms are down?" I ask

"Three complete, three to go, my lady. We have done Tyto, Northern and Middle Kingdoms. We have not found the ember yet." She replies

"Going according to plan?" The Striga asks

"Yes. Now, let's move to the next phase. I am planning assassinations and two coups. With Coryn almost being ripped to shreds, Josh going to rip him to shreds and Liana not in Middle. Zeke and Lydea will fall before the might of the Pure Ones." I reply

Meanwhile, in Ga'Hoole, the situation is more intense. Josh is looking everywhere for Coryn and he searches practically everywhere. Since scaring Coryn out of his study, he is looking for where he has been hiding. He is looking all over the tree and has neglected to go to the library. Meanwhile, Coryn is hiding in the library, as he paces. Liana is sleeping on a pile of straw and other soft things that they had managed to get together and Soren is guarding them both. She ended up lying down because she sort of had fainted after seeing the massive bruise on Coryn. Coryn is lacking sleep and is becoming more and more stressed from the pressure upon his shoulders

"Coryn, I think you should get some sleep." Soren suggests, "You are stressed as you are tired and haven't slept in at least a night. I know you want to think things though and to protect Liana, but you need your rest. If Liana wasn't asleep, she would tell you the same."

"I can't. I am trying to stay alive and protect Liana. I have no intension of sleeping until I know things are ok." Coryn replies while pacing

It will come to a point where I will be killed for being a "usurper". Josh doesn't understand what violence is doing to the unity of The Great Ga'Hoole Tree. He doesn't understand anything. He is following his anger and not thinking at all. Jumping into conclusions in a sheer second. The tree is being torn apart as everyone is against each other. It is Ga'Hoolian Disunity; Friends against friends, families that will eventually will lose a member or two from the fights. It is lucky that no one has been killed from the fighting. Sure, there are a few injuries from fighting in the streets, but they will heal over time.

I want Liana to be safe, because we don't know what is going on or why it is taking so long for the reply from her father about moving the ember. I wonder what King Zeke has against Liana to reprimand her as a child. That is plain mean. I am getting crabby with the lack of sleep. Might need to go to bed soon. I also want to keep her safe, as I do love her. I just don't know when to tell her that. I am hesitant to lie down with her. I just don't know why.

"I know you want to protect her. You love her." Soren says in understanding

I don't know what to say. I do not think he is insulting me this time.

"Are you mocking me?" I ask

"No, nephew. I am sorry for yelling at you earlier." He says

"Well… you were making fun of me." I reply

"Coryn, it was a bit of joshing. I guess Nyra never took lightly to anyone calling you names or playing around like that." He explains

"She never did. I would be secluded away from the others when they were playing around." I reply

"Rather ignore her, besides, you have a lot of friends now. Liana is one of them." He smiles

It just goes to silence as I look at Liana. She is peacefully sleeping… well after fainting… and by the smile she has on her face, she is having sweet dreams. I love how cute her smile is. She is always happy with that smile. I had never seen her sad before. I would never want to see her frown or have a tear come to her emerald green eye.

"I just love Liana so much. I don't know when to tell her." I mention

"The time will come, Coryn. Whenever that is, you and Liana will be happy. I know she might be thinking about you also. She has a funny mannerism when she is around you." He replies

"You think so?" I ask

"Would I lie?" He replies

"Maybe to aunt Pelli. You said that you were looking for a scarf for Blythe and you were playing chess with aunt Eglantine's fiancé, Dylan." I reply with a scoff

"He was beating me and that was it." He whines before clearing his throat "Besides, I did give Blythe her scarf and took her to choir practice."

"Keep dreaming, uncle. Keep dreaming." I roll my eyes

"Why don't you just go to sleep? Liana wouldn't mind you lying beside her." He replies

I just do what I say, because I think I annoyed him. Sorry uncle Soren. I just lie beside Liana. She is so peaceful until something disturbs her and she wakes up. She notices me.

She does a delicate yawn before she softly asks, "What time is it?"

"Around 2 in the afternoon." I reply

"You going to sleep?" She asks

"Yeah. I am getting cranky." I reply

"I just woke up, I think." She smiles

She rolls over and I can see that she is cold. Soren is giving me a look. I can't tell what he means by this one. I know… I get up and use one of the secret passages to get into the palace. Barran put them in when she needed a quick way to the library. I come into my room and then go into a closet. I then return and place a small blanket on Liana. She smiles and blushes at the notion. Uncle was right, she might like me back. I just fall asleep anyway.

After a few hours, I hear a noise that perturbs me from my sleep. It is just before dusk and I think I know what that is. Josh. We are looking around to see a shadow passing the barricades. Soren stands in front of me as the barricades come off the entrances and Josh comes in with a ferocious charge of strength. He lurches toward me and Soren tries to take him on. They spar a bit and my uncle is thrown aside like a doll. Landing against the library wall with a crash, rendering him unconscious. He pins me down and I am trying to get free.

"Don't try!" He says with a sinister chuckle (What have I don't to him?!) "Guess what. I am an honourable opponent, studied in the basis of the art of war; you have 12 hours to stand down. But, first. I deserve a little revenge from earlier." He then extends his talons and places them poised to strike at any moment. He then has a sickening evil smirk on his face with pure rage in his eyes "What you did really hurt, Coryn. You don't realise how much of a fighter I am. I have fought against Pure Ones several times and now, I am going to show you how much power I really have."

I close my eyes and pray to Glaux. I don't want him to take that too far and to stab me in the gizzard and kill me. Or worse… Pull out my heart and rip me clean open in front of Liana. I would imagine screaming in horror before he could kill her too… if he is that dark… I hear a loud screech and then I look. Josh was knocked off me. I see who did that and it is Liana. She is standing in front of me and she is in battle stance.

"Well, well. Looks like you have one hagsmire of a female on your hands." He darkly comments

"I am more than a woman. I am Liana Cyorts. Daughter of Zekery-Zayin Cyorts." She replies with confidence

"Liana Cyorts, eh? A fine piece of female shouldn't be hanging with the condemned." He replies

She then starts to fight him. He doesn't go easy on her because she is ladylike. What have I done to Josh? Holy racdrops! I have unleashed his dark side. Racdrops… He throws her to the ground and she doesn't hesitate to hit him where it hurts. Her father taught her well, he trained her after some crud threw down in some sort of thing ages ago. He then gives up and leaves. She goes up to the door and she is still rearing to have a fight.

"Get lost, Josh! No one messes with my friend and gets away with it." She yells out the entrance with her fury exploding

"You saved me, again." I say as I join her

She is still riled up before she looks towards me and screams. I don't know what she did that for, but I see it for myself.

"Oh my Glaux! Coryn, you are bleeding!" She screams in shock

I look down and there are three talon marks on my chest, they are spilling out blood. She starts freaking out and tells me to lie down as she gets the Medical Chaw. I can tell she is worried sick for me now. How the hagsmire did I get them when Josh didn't even lay a talon on me? Soren is still unconscious and remains by the library wall. Liana returns and she is still freaking out. They apply bandage to it for now and place me in a basket. I look and see she has tears coming to her dark green eyes. She is worried sick for me and had never seen this sort of wound before

They take Coryn to the hospital and I am scared. What if they wounds were deep enough to make him bleed to death? I just don't know what to do. I just don't know. I am freaking out. What if Josh did some damage to something important. Oh my Glaux! I am just so scared. Soren wakes up a half of an hour later and comforts me as I tell him what happened to his nephew. He says that Coryn is a fighter and I know he is right. We end up going to the hospital. We are waiting for the news. They said that he had to be sedated… or was it that he passed out… so he can have stiches done. I am just trying to calm down.

I care about Coryn so much. I mean, I am head over and I have been like this for a while. Sometimes, I just want to tell him, but I am afraid he will turn me down. I mean, I have dated before, with a friend I had since I was an owlet, but we had broken up before I met Coryn. I am not that gaga, but I… I don't know what to say really. He cares so much about me and I think he is just so awesome and stuff… Any girl would want to be his mate. I wouldn't think of myself as one of those girls who would desire to become his mate, but I would like to date him at least. I know that someday, I might be married with my friend from childhood.

Coryn's cousins have come to see what is going on. Soren and Pellimore's daughters are the nicest girls I have ever met. They are at least 9 years younger than Coryn and treat me like I am their sister. Blythe is giving me a manicure, Sebastina is dressing me in so many scarves and finally, little Bell and I are playing tea party. All of this outside of Coryn's hospital room. Later, Pellimore takes them home to go to bed and it is just Soren and I. Then the doctor comes out and I brace for the worst. By this time, Soren had fallen asleep, possibly from staying up all night and day and it is just me up at this time.

The doctor takes a bow and then says "They are just only minor cuts. They did need some stiches, but they didn't go deep enough to cause any damage. He will be fine, Princess Liana."

I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank goodness, he is ok and I ask, "Can I so see him?"

"Yes, your grace." The doctor replies

"Thank you." I say before entering

I brace myself for what I would see. It wouldn't be bad, since they would have to cover the stiches in bandage and stuff, but that is beside the point. Coryn is sleeping and I come by his side. He is just so in peace when he is asleep. There are bandage over the cuts and it isn't as bad as I think. Coryn slowly wakes up and I am standing by his side with a smile.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." I say before giggling

"Hello." He sleepily says returning a smile

"How are you feeling? Are you feeling any better?" I ask

"I guess so." He replies before yawning, "I thought that you'd be asleep by now? Where's Soren?"

"Soren is ok. He fell asleep about an hour ago." I reply "You have three hours left before you have to either Surrender or die. What will we do?"

"There has to be a way to stop him." Coryn replies as he tries to get up and strains himself.

"Stay in bed. Soren and I will find a way around it, once he gets up." I say before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I blush as he is shocked to realise that I gave him a peck on the cheek. Soren comes in and comes to see his nephew by the bedside also. They look quite alike, but Coryn has scar on his face. He told me that his mum gave him that one that is across his eye. By the time he notices, Coryn started blushing also. Soren does not know what is going on and he laughs when he sees us blushing.

"Did you just… Your faces are so red and… It is like you just made yourselves turn into…" He says while laughing

"What are you laughing for?!" Coryn asks, a little peeved off

"I'm sorry. Just can't help but laugh." Soren says

"King Coryn, Princess Liana, Lord Soren. We have some news of the Pure Ones." The head guard says interrupting us

"Let me guess. It cannot wait? What is so urgent that it has to be right now?" I ask, a tad peeved myself

"No, Princess Liana. It cannot wait." The guard replies

"So, what is it? Unless it is Josh and his new dark persona, I will deal with that later." Soren asks

"Nyra has not given up her search. She is getting closer and closer and we fear she will not stop until she finds it." The guard informs us

"What do we do, Coryn? If Nyra finds it, game over. Some badass sprinked up stuff will go on and I don't want see any of that." I ask

"We have to deal with Josh first. I know this a matter of national security, but the violence has to stop before we have to deal with her. Nyra will not find it anyway. She is the stupidest owl there is, anyway. I mean, she had lost her touch over the years. Besides, we still have hope of your father accepting, Liana." Coryn says

"I know, but…" I start

"Liana Cyorts, I suggest that you listen to him." Soren says

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" I scream. A silence comes onto the room and they all look at me expectantly "I don't know what is going on and my father sent me away for a reason. I don't care what anything you say, but I know my father and he is up to something. He might say the one word."

"I think you might need to go to bed." Soren says "If such an outburst and such a fighter of your calibre is yelling like that, I think one shall go to bed."

"I am sorry, Lord Soren. I have been up all day and…" I start to explain

"You're fine. I know you have stayed up. I thank you for caring, Liana. I hope my uncle can apologise for such words…" Coryn smiles and gestures toward Soren

"Sorry, Princess Liana." Soren says

"I think you might have to go to bed now." Coryn says

"You are right. I am going to lie down. I'll be back soon. Bye, Coryn." I say before another kiss on the cheek.

"Is there something going on…?" Soren asks

"NO! We were just… Why would you think…?" We yell professionally and awkwardly

I end up going off. I can't believe that I kissed Coryn on the cheek… Oh my Glaux…


	12. Chapter 12: The Secret

"Coryn has been hospitalised, Prince Josh." The spy tells me "He has three cuts caused by you from Liana pushing you off."

"Stubborn bitch. Does she ever learn never to mess with anyone better than her. She is just a she-owl I want to fight Coryn, without some crazy Middle Kingdom broad to tell me otherwise. I don't do assassinations. Who am I, Nyra?" I reply

"It should only take a day to recuperate. He is allowed to fly, since they didn't have put too many stiches in. We're not sure about fighting though." The spy clarifies

"Then extend the deadline." I order, "If I have to wait, I can only wait until he is able to fight me. If he wants to hide away behind a she-owl, he can leave my kingdom and do that elsewhere."

"Yes, milord." He replies

Planning an uprising is hard. Especially if your enemy won't show up for a battle. Or if the enemy has a bitch guarding him. For sprink sake! He wouldn't be like that if Liana didn't barge me off. God she is a wretch. Besides, how could he love a princess like her. I mean, she has some real bollocks that one and deserves to be married to someone that isn't a bastard. Her father would think so too. Back in that brawl, I had a tight hold of him and she just barges at me off and flings me off. I left him with three marks on his chest because of her. That bitch is deadly! I mean, I had to retreat because of her. She was trying to rip me to shreds! For a princess she has a deadly side, like Lydea, before what happened.

I want to make myself more important. I want to avenge my parents. I am not important as a Ga'Hoolian Prince. I am just the husband of the Northern Queen at times. Lydea is the more important one and I am not jealous. She has a good gig. She is ruling over a kingdom that needs a leader like her after Pure One rule ended. She has helped get the trading market back up and started an immigration program to owls that had been displaced. Things are going well. I am not to be crowned anything of the North, as I am not a Schana. My daughter is a named princess, and she will be this in Ga'Hoole also.

I swear that Coryn should grow up. Glaux, if he wants to stay on a usurped throne, he'll have to fight me for it. That is about it. I am not backing down until the kid beats me fair and square. I had taught him what being an owlet does. He has learned what messing with me does to him and those around him. I am playing a knowledgeable game that will ensure both sides a fair game and me a fair fight. I want to make sure that I have a good opponent. Besides, I am in the Palace Hollows. Once I waste that twerp, I am king of the tree.

It has been so long since I have been here. Everything has changed. I mean, seriously. I look around, there is a whole room that had been barricaded off. I recognise this room. It is… my room? Wood planks cover the entrance and it reminds me when I was grounded (or more likely, hollow arrest). I remember something that I had always wanted to remember when reminiscing, my first kiss.

My parents had gone off to a meeting and we were alone. It was a Saturday and Lydea came over. Typical study date don't you think? I got the servants to get some food and we were eating come berries. Lydea had dropped a berry and I decided to place in in her beak. She laughed and ate the berry. Then came a bit of a silence and i came close and Lydea was blushing and then she came close also and we locked our beaks together and we kisses. We always had so many distractions stopping us beforehand. I remember that I had held her in my wings. I don't know what came over us and we almost took it to second. We never took it any fervour, as my parents came home after we had started. Dad was so cross, mum was tolerant and then she got cross when we almost went to second.

I peak inside the room and see boxes and stuff like that. Did he put all the things that had anything to do with me in here? He must have some sort of irrational fear of me. That is impressive and bizarre. As I use all my strength to pry down the door, memories flood back to my head. I remember when Strix broke me out of here and took me to Lydea. Glaux bless my godmother. I feel like Lydea when she describes her visions, dreams and snowsight visions. I take a trip down memory lane as I sort through boxes.

All my art projects are here that I made in owlet school. My report cards from school. Portraits of me… The only one that has me in it is the one that is hanging up in the hallway leading to the parliament. Peculiar, that one is from when I am thirteen and I am now almost twenty-two now. He could have got the one from when I was eighteen, but no. Besides, I look like my dad, but I do have the marking. Thank goodness.

I come across a chest. I open it and there are scrolls inside. Funny, wouldn't something like this be in Coryn's study? He always has scrolls lying all over the place with all sorts of information on them. Wait… I recognise this chest… It belongs to my mother, Queen Barran. A scroll is half-open and I recognise the handwriting… This is not my mother's handwriting but it is still addressed to me. I know who wrote this, Ezylryb, mum's godfather. I check the date, September 23rd, which was the night my mother died, dad died two days before her.

(**For the next bit, imagine this with a Barran voiceover. I wish I could do that. It would be awesome**)

_"If you are reading this, it has happened. I have died and so has your father. The time has now come for you to learn what I had to hide for years and years. Your father would never tell you this, but I would. I would never leave you with lies. I love you and I am the one that would never lie. He has lied to you for years and years about the throne. Sure, it has been your responsibility to inherit the Ga'Hoole Tree, but I have to admit that there are some things that your father never told you. For you see, we are steward monarchs. Boron was talked into the throne after he had left the North. I was also and we just accepted this. We followed a prophecy and the Goddess Cheyenne told us fervour that this is meant to be. I had to accept all of this. We were in love, but I was still young and did not know what to do really._

_We had become the King and Queen. To save myself from what will happen if the true king comes, I had hatched you. You had grown to be lied to, Josh. I thought that it would save me from death if I were mothering an heir. However, since I was not mothering you in the end, I had died. I tried to hold on as long as I can, but I was losing it. I was scared, Josh. I didn't want to die. But I did._

_I tell you now that in death, I had wrote this all. If you read this, I know you will be angry and upset. I love you, Lydea and Sina. I wanted to be happy, but I did not know that I was going to die until such events happened. I thought you were my only hope, seeing as the true king cannot kill our heir and you will not die. This was a major mistake and I never will wish that you were never born. Boron did sometimes, when he is frinked off, but it is ok. He never means anything._

_I tell you now that in death, this is the truth… If you read this, I know you will be angry and upset... Nevertheless, know that I love you my baby boy, Josh." _

I drop the scroll and my knees are weak. I was lied to? They were… W-Were… Fakes? I believed that… Dad lied to me and would keep it that way until the day he died. Mum was the most honest woman I have ever met and she has come clean before meeting her end. What an honest woman she is and she died with no lies hidden. I fall to my knees. The woman who raised me for all those years, loved me only because I am her son and always cared about me is gone. Dad did care, but he wasn't there most of the time and never got along with me after I turned 13. He cares, but lost it after I was 13.

Mum always spent time with me and she always took time off work, and from teaching, to spend time with me. When I was sick, she nursed me back to health. When I was sad, she always gave me a hug and told me things will be all right. When I was hurt, she would kiss my wound better and make sure I am happy. She always tells me everything and now… she has been dead for 3 years and she has told me why.

_I was the only hope of you not dying. Now you are dead and I failed you. Coryn took the throne somehow and I want to avenge you. You died an unfair death. I don't give a sprink what happened with dad. I love you, mum. I am sorry…_

The guard comes up and he bows. I get up and just snap out of being sad. I bet this is bad news. I just know that it will be bad towards my regime.

"Your highness, Liana Cyorts of Middle has informed me that Coryn will be able to fight in three nights." The messenger announces

"Three nights…?" I reply in disbelief

"Yes. Three nights." The messenger replies

"Go and prepare the troops." I order

"Yes, my lord." He replies before leaving

"I will wait three nights, Liana. Don't expect me to wait anymore after that." I utter

I read the rest of the scrolls. They have some emotional stuff in them. I find myself half to tears when I read them. She always talks about me. She always says that I am her pride and joy, as I would bring a smile to her face. I would always make her laugh. She also talks about her family and that she misses them.

I read more and more and find that they were killed. I never knew that my mother's parents died when she was an owlet. Explaining why I don't have grandparents. Her parents died when she was an owlet. Her aunt and uncle took her in and raised her like their own. Ezylryb always was there in her life as he cared dearly about her. There are a few scrolls in here of poetry that the two wrote. Especially some that she had wrote when she was a little kid. Some are quite funny and would end with by Lyze of Kiel and Barran Lynai and her age.

She was in the Kielian League and fought many battles. She also had fought Nyra several times over… two halves of an amulet? Mum wrote about that she destroyed it, as it controls the forces of good and evil. She and Lyze of Kiel (Ezylryb) had broken the two halves and burnt them. That was a year before I was born or something. Peculiar.

She also had a bit of a Romeo and Juliet relationship with my dad. I never knew that the two sides of my family were fighting. Man, they hate the other and it never says why. I guess that my mum's uncle Jasper (who would be my granduncle) was a bit of a bastard if he called my mum a whore and beat the crud out of my dad.

After reading all of the scrolls and the poems, it gives me a lot to think about. Mum always loved me and promised that she will never die, because she doesn't want to let me go through what she did when she was a kid. She never would want to give me the life she never had by raising me with her and dad by my side.

I leave the room and place the boards into the ocean. They symbolise barriers and I have now overcome one of the many that has been placed in front of me. As waves take them from my sight, I stand at the edge with my mother's scarf. I am holding the cream coloured scarf in my talons as I watch the boards drown from being waterlogged. I smell the faint sent of rose perfume, it reminds me of her.

I am trying not to cry. I do have a weakness from all of this, that being that I have been emotionally distraught, but I have reason. Mum's death is hard on me, as she is my favourite parent and she would love me, no matter what I had done. Even if I was a Pure One (which I would never want to be), she would still love me. If I would, I would name my next daughter, if I have one, after you, mum.


	13. Chapter 13: Coryn and Liana

_"Dearest Father,_

_I have been in Ga'Hoole for weeks. Coryn has been injured and I want him to get better. I miss you fairly well and I wonder why you keep me in the dark. Father, I beseech you to tell me about my mother. Coryn raises a question to me._

_I keep hearing Coryn say also that Prince Josh Nyctea (who is leading the uprising) wants to kill him because he misses his mother. He doesn't know what happened to his mother until now. Can I learn about my mother? Please, father. I would want to know what happened to her._

_The battle has become fiercer here and I know I am in the line of fire. I know when you will be reading this, you will tell me to get the sprink put of there and go somewhere else, but I refuse to leave, as Coryn needs my help. I know I have been untested in politics for ages and I care not of the Aristocratic War as it disinterests me. Coryn needs me and he has been keeping me safe in return._

_I have saved Coryn for the second time. As Prince Josh of Hoole had tried to kill him or at worst claw him another scar. The Nyctea Prince had gone too far. Coryn has had time to heal, but as we dawn into the night of the battle, I wonder things. Father, I might fall for Coryn. I have stood by his side and… I just… I don't know really… He owes me debts of gratitude and I would someday allow him to repay them. If I ever fall for Coryn, I hope you will understand he is not like Lucas. I have moved on from him now…_

_I love you dearly, father. When can I come home?_

_-Liana."_

I have been here and seen it all. My father sent me here and I don't know why. In addition, I want to know something that he calls taboo. Where and when will I learn the truth about my mother? The secret is great and it is hidden away. In other words, it wells inside my father. He has refused to tell me the truth for all my life and had lied from when I was young. I am not naïve to believe these sorts of things anymore and he doesn't know that. I hope he will know this in time.

When I was young, I told that my mother had divorced him and moves far away in the Ambala Kingdom. I had grown to accept this and I want to know the truth. It is all lies. Why would she leave my father and me and never contact me? Most mothers in a divorce either take or write to their owlets. I would want to meet her someday. I would just want to put to rest all of that. I want to know about my mother.

_My father has called me a child and I am almost 18 years old now. When am I an adult in his eyes? When will he accept my age and let me be involved and learn the secret?_

I start crying and crying like hagsmire. I am sobbing of a passionate outlook. I just see that i will never be what he calls an adult in his eyes. He always calls me a child and never will an adult by the time I am 18. Why does he torture me with the silence? I have tried to find out, but things had been burned and things locked away. I have tried to pick the locks, but no attempt ever succeeds .My tears are for the many years I have been kept in the dark. Also I miss my dad. After all, he still is my dad. Then I get touched on the back and I turn my head and it is Coryn.

"Why are you crying?" He asks with a sense of innocence

"Coryn, I miss my dad. The last time we talked was a few weeks ago. Even though he may treat me like a child, but he is still my dad." I explain, "You wouldn't understand. Coryn, you never had a dad."

"I know. You never had a mother also. And I don't think you understand when it comes to my mum." He replies with understanding

"I guess." I reply

"I hate to see you cry. The tears don't belong on your face. They would never belong on a pretty face like yours." He says with a smile

"Coryn…" I blush

"I have something to tell you." He announces, "It is that moment and I know I might die in battle tonight."

"What is it?" I ask, "It is something important?"

"I have known you for a year and a half and… Well… Liana I really like you and… You are just… I don't know how to say it." He tries to explain

"Go on. Tell me what you have to say. I won't judge you. We have been best friends for ages." I encourage with a smile

"I love you, Princess Liana Cyorts. I have loved you since ages ago. It has taken me this long to tell you and I really do love you." He announces

"Oh Coryn…!" I swoon

Then a discerning cough comes and we look and see Soren with a scroll. It has an Imprinted seal of Middle Kingdom on it and I know whom it is from. My father sent this. It is ether the reply or about me.

"The reply has come!" Soren announces with a slight excitement in his voice

Coryn takes the scroll and he unravels it with excitement. Soren and I watch as he reads it and his excitement has turned into sadness. I look and I can't read my father's handwriting that much I decide to ask him when he is rolling it all up again.

"What did he say?" I ask

"He declined, Liana. Your father said no." He announces

"Why?" I ask

"He is losing his people to the Pure Ones. Nyra is killing them or they are betraying your father and the kingdom and siding with the Pure Ones. That is why he told you to stay away. He doesn't want you to get hurt. You were the one that slaughtered all those soldiers and dropped the assassin on me that time. Nyra will use any chance to go and kill your father and she has it. She could use you as some sort of hostage if you remained in that realm. I think you should stay here. I don't want you to get hurt, even if Josh is a threat to you. He is better than Pure Ones… Better than Nyra." He replies

"What?" I exclaim "He never… Never ever had told me that he was fighting Nyra and the Pure Ones."

"It will be ok, Liana." He assures me as he takes my wing into his I kinda blush "If she wants Zeke, let her have him. It is his battle. I don't want you to go back until it is ok, my sweet."

I think that Soren caught on. I see the look on his face. In addition, he asks, "Miss Cyorts, may I take your scroll and post it? You two obviously need to be alone."

"Thank you. That would be much appreciated." I reply

I watch as he takes my scroll to be posted to my father. After hearing what Coryn said, I just am so confused. I heard that name and then I felt my knees weaken. I just can't believe such a thing possible. Sure, she did have a battle in the kingdom and the Chaw of Chaws and I slaughtered soldiers. I was fighting for my kingdom and that is when I first fell for Coryn. He was so strong for all the times I saw him fighting. He was disbelieved to think that a princess could kick tailfeathers.

Why are you fighting Nyra, Father? What happened? Has it got something to do with my mother? Soren has left us alone and it is quiet again. Coryn still has me by my wing and he knows I am saddened and confused. He wraps me in his wings as I start to cry. Why, father? Why do you keep me in the dark?

_Coryn, save my heart before it shatters, I beg of you, please. Please save my heart before it shatters._

"It is ok, Liana. I love you and I know that things with your father are bad, but i will always protect you." He comforts before we share a gaze

"Really?" I ask

"If she takes whatever punishment and inflicts it on your dad, and if Glaux forbid, the worst happens, I know he will always watch over you. He would do what any dad does." He comforts

"I love you, Coryn." I reply softly

The gentle candlelight is put out by the wind. The room goes dark and there is only moonlight lighting it. We are about to kiss and I know it. We come close and we barely touch when a certain barn owl lights the candle and starts counting in French.

"Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre… What do you know, nephew. Only had to go to four." Soren smiles

"I will rip you to pieces if you ever come into my study without me knowing!" Coryn yells annoyed

"Sorry, nephew. I just had to tell you that that battle will start at dusk and you need your sleep." He replies, trying not to take offence to his nephew yelling at him

I then take his wing and give him a shake of the head. He then sighs and says, "What do I have to do to be alone around here?"

"Come on." I say as I usher him to the door. He takes my wing and I am blushing again. His touch is strong…

I was just about to kiss my admitted lover and my bloody uncle comes in, interrupts, and counts to four in the damn language. I could already imagine kissing Liana. Right now, I can feel her beauteous feathers, but… Aww hagsmire!


	14. Chapter 14: Getting to his Head

My mind is uneasy and restless. I have been like this after I read those scrolls. I cannot sleep without visions or daymares in my subconscious. My mind is uneasy as I drift off to sleep. If I am losing it, kill me now and spare Lydea the trouble with dealing with a loon that was once her husband. I have visions of my past and it has been bugging me like hagsmire. What have I done to get this? Have I committed a terrible sin in order for me to admit I am sorry? My conscience is Pure and I have committed no evil. Why am I being tortured as so? I drift off to sleep and I have another vision.

(In vision, Barran's diary entries apply here. She voices over her entries.)

"_I remember when Josh was only a hatchling. He was beautiful and yet so small. Look how much he grew! Tonight, I am going to read him the legend that he has to know. Besides, this is one of the many histories of Ga'Hoole. Boron may disapprove, but I want him to at least know the story of The Legend of Mordecai and Cheyenne…"_

"_He let out a thunderous cry across the rain littered winds. Princess Cheyenne immediately turned her back to fly away to join the other Guardians in battle, when Mordecai sprung up and stabbed her with the implement she had used to stab him. The two owls lay on the floor, dying. In her final breath, Cheyenne said the praises and blessed Ga'Hoole Tree. It is said that her spirit lives in within the tree, protecting it harm and keeping it as healthy as now. Mordecai however had his spirit to go to hagsmire. Where he had lived for a long, long time since that day. _Ok, Josh, time for bed." Mum says

"But I am not tired! I want to stay up longer." I whine

"Come on. I read you a legend and if your father finds out that I have read you something that isn't a bedtime story, I don't want to know what happens next." She says as she corrals me to my nest before she says, "Come on, little one. Hop into bed."

"Ok." I reply

As I lay down. Mum checks if I am snug in my nest. She gives me a hug and kisses me on the forehead. As I drift off to sleep, she puts out the candle and goes to the door to the hallway.

"Good day, Josh. Sweet dreams." She says softly as I fade into sleep

(Josh wakes up)

I wake up as I am now. I felt like I was five again. Besides, that kiss felt so real and I thought I heard my mother's silky voice. Then, I remember that she is… dead. I am a 22-year-old father and husband and I had a dream about my mum. I just think of all the things she has done things for me my whole life and I just miss her. I mean, she does things that sometimes get her in trouble with dad. A tear falls from my eyes as I fade again to sleep. I know that I was like Sina is. I was a presumptuous owlet and sometimes, I had been scolded and got in trouble.

_While I am thinking about it, I wonder if my daughter will remember all her childhood when she is older. If this sort of thing happens to my baby girl, I would want to give her happy memories. _

I never would make the mistake my father did. He hardly raised me at all. I want to watch over my child when she grows up. Mum did that for me and I will do that for my daughter (maybe more, if I think about it). I fall asleep and don't know what will happen next.

(A vision)

"_Just as Lyze had rescued an owlet a few days ago, I have been asked to attend a meeting regarding that. Boron doesn't know that the owlet he saved was none other than Princess Lydea Schana…"_

"Will she ever know? When will we tell her? I don't know the child, but I feel like I am betraying her trust." Mum asks

"That depends. The child is only a few nights old." Strix says

"I agree. She will not be able to understand when she is the right age." Ezylryb says

"That means she will have to be 18." Lydea's adoptive mother, Alina says

"Exactly. Barran will hide the crown and keep your beaks shut, everyone. Lydea will never know she is a Schana until she is 18." Ezylryb announces

"I hate to break topic. How is Josh? How are you handling being a first time mum?" Strix asks mum

"His eyes are full of life, Strix. I am handling it all fine. He just makes my smile when he gives me those little golden eyes and… Aww!" Mum swoons

"Ladies, we are in the middle of something. Barran, are you ever going to grow up?" Ezylryb asks

"Maybe. I am a newcomer to being a mum. See you on the other side of seriousness, Lyze." Barran says before breaking into laughter

"Leave her be. She has had five glasses of wine you realise. In this case, she is blind stinking drunk!" Strix says

"Be that as it may, we end with the pledge." Ezylryb says before I wake up

(Josh wakes up, again)

Why did it show me that? What does that have to do with anything? That is a piece of Lydea's past or something and that really doesn't make any sense. Honestly, this is wack! Why would I have a vision about the thing? I am confused as hagsmire. Then, I see a light and the moon rises. I thought it was 4pm. As the moon rises, there is a bright light and I am shielding my eyes. I look again and I see… Mum?

"Mum? I thought you were dead?" I exclaim in surprise as a snowy owl scroom stands in front of me. It is my mother, but she has strange markings on her face.

"Josh. I am sorry I died. I thought that having you would at least save me." She replies as she places her wing on my face. She may be my mother, but she looks so different. I look at her markings before she lets go

"I see now I have made a fatal mistake." Mum says absurdly

"What do you mean?" I ask, "What do you mean by that? You are sounding like… Are you agreeing with what dad said?"

"No, I would never agree to his harsh words he had said to you." She replies

"What is it then?" I ask impatiently

"You, foolish son of mine, are trying to kill without reason. I thought you knew better my gifted one, but I see that your father was right in some cases." She replies

"Mum, he stole the throne and killed you both. I want to avenge you and dad. You died an unfair death and…" I sadly exclaim, "I was going to visit with Sina. She will never get to know her grandmother, now."

"Shh… Josh, I know you are trying to avenge me." She says as she turns my head with her wing. I am looking into her eyes now. They are still as amber as before…

"I just want to do what is right in my..." I reply

"You are confused of why I died. My son, my dearest baby boy, I will take away the confusion and replace it with the truth. I know you read that scroll I left you." She softly says while holding my beak shut.

She lets it go and I give her a smile "You were like me once, mum. You were a parent to me and you were confused of what to do about the throne."

"You read all of them? Josh Nyctea! That is private stuff that is not for owlets like you." She angularly whines

"I am sorry, mum. I am afraid of what these visions will do to me." I reply

"Josh, one task at a time. Let me explain why I died. I was a steward monarch and Coryn had retrieved the Ember of Hoole. We were on the throne just to rule until Coryn claimed it. I had hatched you to try to save myself from my death. It failed on me anyway. You are still alive as you are my child. You may be my son, but you are the father to a Schana, even if you are Nyctea. You are not the ruler of Hoole and are the next generation and I sadly was queen and your mother. I know it sounds confusing, but that is all it is." She explains

"I was crushed when I found out. It was like when Lydea was in a coma. Mum, I miss you, but not dad, just so you know." I mention

She then starts to fade from my sight. I am confused of why she is fading.

"Mum, don't leave me!" I exclaim

"Josh, I won't leave you. I know I may not be here with you, but I will always be with you." She smiles

"I don't want to let you go." I reply with tears in my eyes

"Before I go, I have to tell you something. I am Goddess of the Moon, Josh. I have never told your father and you are the only LIVING person to know. This is the reason of my markings." She announces

I am wrapped in her wings and help close to her chest. I start to cry as she fades. I hear her whisper in my ear _"I love you, my baby boy"_ before she finally fades.

The sun comes back up and I am looking out the window.

_I love you too, mum._

I get tired and go back to bed. I understand why she had kept it hidden from dad; it is a power that can be used as a weapon. I had learned once about the goddess of the moon when one of mum's books was lying on the floor. They can stop the rotation of the moon at any rotation. It could be used to make moonblinking worse if it is full. However, there is an eclipse whenever she is hurt or when she dies.

This comes to no surprise to me. Lydea can heal and control snowflakes and has snowsight. When I get up, to my surprise, I wake up and didn't have a dream. As I prepare for the battle another vision springs to my mind.

(In Vision)

"_Josh's crowing will be an elegant day. My son named the heir to the tree and their prince. I hope to be alive when the day comes for when he becomes king…"_

Standing before a crowd of owls, my head held high and a smile upon my face. I see Strix smiling at me with a smile like my mothers and Lady/Princess Autumn's. I have had to stand here during dad's speech for about a few minutes.

"I am proud to present my son, the future heir of Ga'Hoole. I know that my son will do great things when the time comes. I am proud of him, as he is a symbol of our great kingdom. Her highness, Queen Barran of the Moon and I are proud to present our son with his crown." Dad says

I bow and receive my crown as both my parents place it on my head. My mum is almost driven to tears from being proud and happy at the same time. I turn around and the kingdom rejoices as my parents stand behind me. Confetti flies all around me like rain as the moon shines brightly above me.

"Someday, you will make me proud, Josh. The kingdom will be yours and maybe then your father won't be too busy to bother." Mum whispers

The other owls sing rejoices, cheers, and merriment are all around. After that, the whole tree is in celebration. I was still was young and didn't understand why they celebrated this sort of thing. I didn't understand why they made a fuss over me. Besides, I have as much power as Autumn and she is the Princess of Ambala.

(End of vision)

I come out of it and I start to get the army together. I plan the battle plan with my general, who is Otulissa, the very owl that had informed me. I tell her to prepare the army and she replies and flies off. My helmet comes on, my dark side that has come to be is going to kill Coryn, and he will suffer my wrath.

When it begins, it is dusk. The sunlight is disappearing and no one realises what this battle will do. The gong chimes three times and then we begin. As blood and feathers fly around, I am dodging the other owls. I am looking for that pest Coryn. I have a few visions at a time as my mind wanders. It is annoying as I am trying to focus, but my mind won't listen.

I finally find Coryn and we engage in battle. The little pest and I have a one on one. My mind is defocused when we face off. He takes feathers out of my face as we claw and scratch for the throne. I end up punching him in the stiches and he falls back in pain. Then my mind flashes to when mum is against the wall when dad threw her. I don't notice him charging at me until the last moment. I barge him and hit him with my wing before he hits me with another one. Then I go to high attack him when he launches a hot coal at me. It collides with my wing and that hurts I fall and he attacks. My mind flashes to when I am fighting Nyra back in the North. Lydea is lying unconscious in the shards of the mirror as the bitch fights me. Then I come out of it and find that I have been pinned.

"Never mess with me. I will never, ever fall to you!" He announces

"You don't have the guts to kill me!" I reply as the whole field pauses and stares at us

"I don't. I am making you sign a peace treaty and you will accept or I _will_ find a way to kill you." He yells

"Fine then!" I reply

Guards come and apprehend me. I am trying to break free to use this advantage to get the bastard when he is of lowered guard.


	15. Chapter 15: A signing of a treaty

"Is he hostile still?" Liana asks, "I wouldn't want to have Coryn anywhere near that cunt."

"I don't think so, Miss Cyorts. At best, he has had time to think." Soren replies, "He is after all gifted with intellect."

We are in the holding pen. This is where we have kept Josh until he calms down. I don't think that such a thing is possible, since he tried to kill me. I mean, he fights rough and fatally. After the battle, he still had tried to attack, but we put him here. I didn't want him escaping and murdering me, Coryn and Liana. In this week, Ga'Hoole's causalities have been dealt with. There are a few that are very hurt and are remaining in the hospital, but there are no deaths. He has been still fading in and out of "visions" and is acting hostile toward me. I think he had been reading something that isn't good. I don't know what it was, but it had shaken him something bad.

I still think he is pissed about the death of his parents (particular, his beloved mother, Barran) and he dares not forgive me. I did cause it, but it isn't my fault. I have tried to explain to him, but he refuses to listen to me. We are lucky he is eating and not hunger striking. We see a dark figure, as it is reasonably dark in here, with barely any moonlight in here. I am starting to get worried, because It is silent… What have we done to him? He was yelling insults when we first put him here. Over the days, he had been yelling at us like so. Did we break him? Liana is holding the candle in her claw before lighting other candles in the room and placing it in a holder.

"What do you want? Come to finish me off? Why would you ever take something that isn't yours, pest?" Josh asks

"You have little understanding of prophecy, Prince Josh. I have been trying to explain it to you for a week. I am sparing you, as it is wrong to kill one of the inner circle members. I do not mean to or want to kill you." I reply

"Your meddling had cost the life of someone I hold dear to my heart, you underserving prick! She was the one I loved more than anything on the world. She was my mother and she was the kindest and pure hearted owl I had ever known." He yells with his raging fury starting up again

"Josh Nyctea, we mean to get you to sign the treaty. Think about it. Nyra is going to something and you know who one of her targets is." Soren explains

"My wife, Lydea. However, she has the Northern Army at her disposal and should be safe with the palace guard." He replies

"No. The Pure Ones had grown stronger and weaker since the last time you had fought them. You realise Nyra will come in and kill both Lydea and your daughter." Soren adds to what he said

"Josh, I know you hate Coryn for what he did, but please unite the tree back together. I beg of you to do this! You are making everyone split into two, Families, friends, even the Guardians! They all hate each other and have chosen either side of the argument. Please sign the treaty!" Liana exclaims

He slowly turns around and all we can see is his eye marking, two luminescent golden eyes and some feathers in the moonlight. I notice that he has cuts and bruises all over his body. When you look at him, it is said that he resembles his father, Boron. Except for the marking on his eye. I just see a confused owl that is trying to uphold his family honour, but not doing a good job at the damn thing. Besides, I had herd the tales on how he would always be expected to do well in school and to behave in a manor. I don't even know if he is the same courageous owl they say he is anymore.

"What do I have to do?" He asks

"Sign the treaty. You will be in the parliament and we will put an end to all this. Whenever we have all of the people knowing that fighting should come to an end." I reply

"How will we keep Nyra from the ember? You better be doing something about that." He asks

"We will work it out together." I reply, "Besides, you are known to be a tactician."

"Where did you put Bryony and Shard? Locked them up too?" He asks with a stern glare, "They may be my two cohorts, but they don't deserve to be locked up."

"You mean the couple of barn owls that follow your every word? They had injured themselves in the battle and are in the hospital. Nothing major really, just sprains and cuts." I reply

"Coryn, this is getting stupid. Let him out." Soren orders

"Fine. Stand back." I warn

"What could I do? Kill you?" Josh says before a cynical laugh "I could though…"

"I'm not taking chances with a GTA graduate/the son of two kickass monarchs." I reply with a smirk of sheer hate

I open the cage slowly and carefully. Why did he make _me_ do it? When I got close to the bars, Josh could have grabbed my neck and snapped it. I wonder why he didn't do it anyway. When I back away, the door is clean open and the beaten up snowy prince comes out. He steps into the moonlight and we can see him fully. I see the scratches I had laid on his white body. Man, i am lucky I didn't do a number on him. He looks at me with his golden eyes. I can see what we have done to break him. He misses his wife, daughter and mother. I can imagine losing someone that I care about. If I lost Liana, I would rather die than live another night. He can keep his head together, somehow, and did a siege; he is the smartest and bravest owl I have ever encountered.

I wonder how he can think of war strategy like that. It must be something that he inherited from his dad. King Boron was a smart leader, who did have a fun side sometimes, but is always serious. I can tell he is kind and is caring and compassionate like his mother, Queen Barran. He does have that gift too so… well.. he is a mega nerd.

Over the course of the week, the planning has been rough. For some reason, everyone had insisted that Liana wear a crown, as it is a landmark moment or something. I end up having to wait for Liana's crown; the emerald covered one that is gold, not silver, like the one I met her in, from her father. As she represents Middle Kingdom, she is expected to wear one in the public eye. That is what they told me as they are working on this. I have no idea why they say that.

When Liana asked, she had told her father about us and he replied "It is lucky that you can make a decision, Liana." She was overjoyed when he had said that.

Josh and I become more like fri-enemies. We want what is best for the Owl World and its people. Then we have some more agreements, then disagreements. Josh and I do not agree on some topics when it comes to something. Here uses the fact that I am the Son of Nyra and Kludd to kick my tailfeathers verbally. We still have our issues with each other, but I want us to be friends.

It comes the treaty signing day and everyone waits in anticipation. Josh, Liana and I fly into parliament and Josh and I take a quill, each. I sign first, after Soren gives a speech on how we should all work for peace and that war isn't the answer to a civil problem. He says

_"…it may be for the answer to deal with the Pure Ones, but not in a place like Ga'Hoole."_

We sign, one after the other and the tree cheers. They will be celebrating the end of the Aristocratic war tonight. I see Josh's face and he is staring in awe s=for some reason.

"This is like my memory. The cheering." Josh says

By day, there is a party, I was right I guess. It is like a genius way to tell if your citizens are happy if they are celebrating. Josh is chatting with some of the people he knows. It looks like he is reuniting with some friends from GTA. I look over to Liana even if it is a party, she is bored like hell. That is one thing I have in common with her at this moment. She and I are bored, enough said. I write a note and give it to Soren to give to Liana, as I have to tend to a conversation. It is like passing notes in a classroom, I didn't attend school, but they do that a lot whenever I have to give a lecture. It reads:

"_Liana,_

_I want to talk to you later. I am busy with the party if you look I am talking to a guardian. Meet me at my hollow at … I have a surprise I want to give you._

_Coryn."_

I receive the note and I look over at Coryn, who is chatting with a Guardian. I guess he was right. No one in the great tree knows of our relationship, only people we can trust either way. My father knows about Coryn and me, but he isn't here. He doesn't want anyone to know yet as things have been a bit tough. When Josh and Lydea hooked up, a while ago, they had been the talk of the tree, according to Otulissa who was in the Fire Master Class; they were the biggest thing to talk about. They even had a sing-song about it. They all wanted to see them and they were mobbed, once or twice. They don't talk about it, as most of the time they were almost crushed by the fans. Coryn wants to keep it a secret, as he doesn't want to be mobbed. I wouldn't want to be mobbed myself.

Later, I arrive a few minutes after 10, when they have reverted to making a hectic party go on. I mean it; all it takes is grog and music. They just have some performers from the choir and graduates who did music as an elective. The whole tree is partying like it is a new year. I leave the main hall and the door shuts behind me. It went from loud to drown out.

Coryn is in his bedroom and he has a small box in his talons. I come in and He puts it down and we hug. I know what today is, a few hours ago, around 10pm it has been two years since I saved Coryn from being assassinated. We have been dating for at least a month by now also.

"It has been two years since we met. I had saved your tailfeathers then and I could not have picked a better way to meet you." I announce

"I have found a way to thank you for saving my life. You know, you have saved me at least twice and I haven't done anything to reward you. I have had a special little thing made for you. I had Bubo owing me a favour, so I got him to make you this. This is my personal thank you." He says

He gives me the small box and I open it. I look and it is a silver and emerald necklace. I am staring in awe in this piece. He got me a necklace… oh my Glaux… as I am just flipping out because he got me a beautiful gift, Coryn wraps me in his wings as I start thanking him in Ke'va. I give him a big kiss on the cheek. Then he releases me from his hold and places it on my head. First, he takes my helmet off and then he slips it over my head where the emeralds are sitting at the front. What do you know, it fits over my head, and he knows I hate having to have necklaces with the clips at the back. So sweet…

In a moment, I take his helmet off as we are alone, and there is no one we have to be formal to. He embraces me in his wings and I just sigh and place one of my wings on the back of his head.

"I love this gift, Coryn. It is just so beautiful. I love you so much." I announce

"It is not as beautiful as your emerald green eyes. A rare colour eyes for a barn owl." He adds

"How long until the tree finds out?" I ask

"Just until they become aware of the signs. They are oblivious and ignorant right now." He replies

I sigh and place my other wing on his shoulder as we dance around the room. The perfect day too. Soren is busy; there is peace in the Great Tree. Liana and I are alone without someone interfering… Peaceful...

"I wish to ask you something." He says

"What is it?" I ask

"Never mind… It isn't important. It is just nothing." He replies

"I see." I say while winking

As we circle the room, his wings on my waist and both of mine now upon his shoulders, we stare into each other's eyes. We start to dance slower and more lovingly. I come in close and place my head upon his chest. I did once know what love is, but that didn't last too long. Things became distant. With Coryn… I don't know how to explain it really. I just don't know how to explain how much I love the boy. We come in close and then kiss. I am truly trying not to faint, truly, I am not. Then, we trip over one of our crowns and fall onto the floor. Who gives a damn? I may have some writing pain, but with Coryn kissing my neck like this, I wouldn't give a damn…

(Meanwhile, on the other side of the Palace Hollows)

It is time I would write to my dearest wife and daughter. I have been away for a while and I wonder what is going on in the north. It has been at least more than a month. Besides, we think that the Pure Ones may be back and I have heard with ordeals have been going on. Oh boy… That is a lot of deaths and a whole lot of bad as stuff going on. I realise with the security risk, I think I should summon Lydea and Sina, to be safe. Besides, the Ga'Hoole Tree is always safe and forever will be.

_"Dearest Lydea, Queen of Snow (and also to my dearest daughter, Sina),_

_I have not succeeded in my plight. I know I said that I would conquer Ga'Hoole back into the Nyctea name, but some things (especially a barn owl who is too big for his britches and his woman how has some serious anger issues when she is out of control) get in the way. I have sadly lost and signed a treaty. I know I want my throne, but it is just hard. I just gave in anyway because I started having visions of the past and they rot my mind as they make my head spin. I have been locked up in the jail and that really doesn't help at all. I get confused as to why this is happening and why this is relevant. I would have no bloody idea as to what I would have to do with the visions or whatever. I don't have any sort of the sights, so it can't be trying to inform me of the past or future or whatever._

_How are things up north? How is our baby? How are you? I have been away so long I have missed you and Sina. I want to hear from you. The Pure Ones are back and I just don't know if you are still there or not. I just have one request that I want you to follow._

_Nyra is going to attack you at any given point to try and take your throne. Coryn says that she holds grudges and after four years, I am not surprised if she hadn't forgotten what happened back in that cave in that battle. As I am not there, you are very vulnerable to attack and the Northern Army mayn't be able to hold them back long enough._

_I want you and Sina to come to the Great Tree._

_I know we are far apart, but my love for you has stayed strong. It has been the only thing I have left after all of the crap that is going on has sorta got me a bit off. I would love to see you and Sina again. I would come home, but there will be somewhat, a big battle heading for you. It could be too late for me to come as the attack could happen at any time, even when I am writing to you now._

_As my adventure back at the Ga'Hoole tree had been a bit hectic, I came across a few scrolls. I have found that my parents were steward monarchs and mum hatched me to try and save herself from death. I guess that backfired… When I had found out and the rest of mum's past, I was blown away and also driven to tears from most of it. I don't know why I had read all of it, but I was just curious. I have decided to name our next owlet in honour of my mother, as I miss her very much._

_So much has happened and I have one last thing to say, my pet. This is my home and Sina should see everything here. Besides, this is where I came from and the Ga'Hoole tree is an important place to her too._

_With love,_

_Josh."_

I ask Shard and some Guardians to take the scroll to Lydea in the north and stay there until she comes to Hoole. Besides, I would need some professionals watching out for my wife and baby. No one can ever, ever harm them if there are some guardians about. Shard complies and says a farewell to Bryony who is tearing up at the sight of her husband leaving. She doesn't like being left by herself since what happened in Tyto years back. I have one thing to say, Bryony. We are guardians it is just a whim of good luck that we come back alive.


	16. Chapter 16: Bloody Murdor

I am awaiting the news of Josh. I have been waiting for something to tell me what the bloody hell is going on for a while. I had only received a letter from the usurper stating that he needs help, but I try to remain pacifist at all costs. I also want to remain neutral, so the Pure Ones don't bother us. Why hasn't he contacted me? He has to contact me at some point. I have been here in the Northern Kingdom while he causes trouble. Send me a letter or a scroll for Glaux sake. I am just so worried and stuff.

One if the other things I have going on is that Sina is pestering me with questions and I avoid giving her the truth. She is only four years old and I don't want her to get into any of this. I know that she will someday learn about why the Pure Ones are bad and why the Guardians are good and everything, but that will have to wait. She is too young to understand. There are bad things out there that we don't want her to really know about when it comes to the Pure Ones. She knows that the Pure Ones are bad, but I don't want her to know everything that they have done either. Especially the moonblinking of owlets. She herself is only an owlet and it doesn't help we Snowy owls are regarded in their eyes as "one of the lower species".

I guess that I might have to continue life as per normal. The council is also worried for Josh, seeing as he is my husband and all. Everyone would be worried sick for him. We all know that he is the rightful king of the Great Tree, but also is Coryn because of the rule around the Ember of Hoole. I go to a Northern Council meeting and we are discussing something when a call comes from across the wind. I know that call, and I know it isn't Josh's.

It takes me a moment's thought, but I recognise it as Shard. As I am waiting by the entrance, I realise something. If Shard has come… Something must have happened to Josh! That realisation has made me all nervous… What is Coryn killed him?! Would he have reason to? Josh is trying to take the throne and there might have been a battle and… Oh my Glaux… Shard lands and has a scroll. I think it is just a message. Thank Glaux for that. I would be having an attack of some sort right now. Wait, I sort of was having an attack of some sort. I am happy, and relieved, that I am getting finally a message. It took him long enough.

"A message from Josh. He really wants you to read it. Oh and He is still alive. Coryn hasn't got the guts to kill him." He says

"Oh thank heavens." I sigh in relief that he is ok "Thanks, Shard."

"You should bow before speaking to the Queen of the North, barn owl." Zach says

"Lay off, he is my friend and Josh's best friend. He has my respect." I announce, a bit peeved over such arrogance coming from a member of the council

"I do apologise, your highness. I didn't know." Zach replies

"You are forgiven." I say before reading the scroll.

I read everything and he wants me to come to Ga'Hoole. He has said that things are ok and that he may have been defeated, but he is ok. I didn't know that there have been instances and junk like that. He has signed a treaty and he has control of the east and west of the tree since getting it in the treaty. I just take heed of all this and wrap the scroll up.

"What did it say, my queen?" Gitmo asks

"I am summoned to Ga'Hoole, by Josh. He has signed the truce and the Aristocrat war is concluded. When I am in my absence, you all are in charge when I take my leave. Princess Sina and I will be escorted by the Guardian, Shard and his associates, whom are as well Guardians and the Northern Royal Guard. You are all dismissed until fervour notice." I announce as I bang the gavel afterward.

The councillors leave and it is just Shard and I.

"Is he truly ok, or is he lying?" I ask

"He is fine, Lydea. I would swear on my life." He replies

"I wouldn't dare kill you if you were wrong. I would never abuse my power like that. Just when you say that assures me that he is ok." I smile "Come. My hollow is this way and Sina would be happy to see her uncle once again."

Shard opens the council door and bows as I pass by him. He closes the door as we walk down the hall. I ask him how Bryony is and all of that and he says that he and Bryony are married and have owlets of their own now. I ask if Josh knows and he says no, because he says that my husband has been too busy to listen to anyone. We then come to where my room, which connects to Sina's, is.

"Sina! There is someone to see you." I call

She comes from behind the wall and she sees who it is and then has a big smile on her face.

"Uncle Shard!" She exclaims

"Little snowflake." He replies

Sina runs up and Shard gives her a big hug. Shard is like an uncle to our daughter, since Josh regards him as his brother. Barran had told me things that meant things I will never utter a word to Josh. One of them was as to why he has no siblings. He however has Shard and that is fine.

"Come and play, uncle Shard." Sina smiles

He looks to me and I nod in suggestion. He and Sina go into her room and they start to play with the pictures that are for her to colour in. I go into my room and start to pack my things. Sina has been bored and all alone for all this time. Poor baby. I have been playing with her, but things are just difficult. I have to be busy all the time because I am Queen of Northern Kingdoms. Sina understands, but she gets upset at times.

I am just thinking of Josh while I am packing some of my jewellery. Sina and I both miss him. My baby girl, Sina, she loves her father just as much as I love him as my husband. I can't wait to see him again. I miss him. I would write to him, but I have another thing to worry about. We have to send an important load of files to the OWER Base in Kuneer and I have no one wanting to do it. I would have had some of my Northern Army take it, but they are on a well needed training mission in Keil Bay.

Then, Sina runs in and gives me a big hug. I am quite surprised as the owlet just came in and hugged me unrepentantly.

"Sina, I thought you were colouring in with uncle Shard?" I say while she releases hold

"What's going on? Why are you packing? Do we have to be moved away from home?" She asks

"You mean "evacuated". No sweetheart, there is something I have to tell you. We are going to see daddy. He is back in Ga'Hoole and has been there for a few weeks." I explain

"Is he visiting grandma and grandpa? I miss them." she asks

"Sina, it is time we had a talk." I sigh

"What is it?" She asks with a sad smile, seeing as she must know how I am feeling

I kneel down a bit and take her little fledgling winglets and let out a deep sigh. This is going to be hard to explain to her, but I have to try. I take a deep breath and reply "Your grandparents had gone up to Glamoria and have been there for a while. Don't worry, they haven't left us, but they are always watching over us. They would be looking down on you with happy smiles. I hope you understand."

"I do." She sadly sighs before she asks "They died?"

"Yes, they did." I reply

"Is daddy ok?" She asks, she must know that her father is very emotional when it comes to these sorts of things.

"I don't know, my dear. I really don't." I reply with a sigh and tears in my eyes

Sina then latches onto me as she gives me a hug. I wrap her in my wing as she says to me in Naya'va "Don't cry. It's ok. Don't cry.". That is just so sweet. She is comforting me.

"Lydea, have you seen Sina?" Shard asks as he is setting up a game

"No I haven't." I reply as Sina burrows herself behind my wing. She starts giggling. I myself am just following the concept of this game.

"Maybe she is… Here! Boo!" He says upon finding her.

Sina squeals then laughs loudly. Then she gives Shard a hug as she is laughing. I just smile myself and Shard is also laughing with the owlet.

"You found me, uncle Shard." She replies

"Why don't you go and get your toys and set up a tea party while your mother and I talk." He says

"Ok!" She says

She then scurries off as fast as she can to her room. Just by looking I can see that she is throwing her things around. She is looking for her small owl dolls that she cherishes so much. I used to have dolls when I was little. Some of them I kept for Sina. Barran, her grandmother also had a doll that she was going to give to a daughter, if she had done, and it was given to Josh.

"Getting along with your goddaughter I see." I say as a look to Shard

"She is such an angel, Lydea. She looks just like you anyways. She is just like Josh too. He was a hyper one when we were owlets." He replies

"Did he really sign the treaty?" I ask

"He did, like I said before, everything is chill. Josh is ok, the Ga'Hoolian Monarchy isn't in turmoil, and the people are fine and are united once again. Coryn and Josh are trying to be friends, maybe not "friends" exactly, seeing as they still have a few issues. Either way, you have to stop worrying." He replies

"Can I ask of you to take a scroll to him?" I ask

"Of course. Is it urgent?" He replies

"A little bit." I say before getting a scroll out "Also I have a mission for you."

"What is it?" He asks as is start to write

"You mind taking some paperwork to the OWER Base in Kuneer?" I ask "None of my soldiers are going to take it and it is very urgent stuff."

"No problem." He replies with confidence

Josh needs to hear from me, as he asked my things about that I was up to and how is Sina. I just write down a few things and everything is all sorted. Then, I get a large envelope full of documents. I had the scroll to Shard and the documents to one of the guardians he brought and they fly off into the distance. I wish them Glauxspeed and a safe journey. Kuneer is no flight around the forest anymore. It is a place where Pure Ones decide to put outposts. It isn't great.

"Where did uncle Shard go? I have everything set up." she asks, disappointed

"He had to return to Ga'Hoole." I reply to the disappointed owlet "Why don't I join your tea party?"

"Ok. Maybe we can have real tea too." Sina says before we walk out

"Of course, my little one." I smile

Meanwhile, Shard and the guardians are flying the scroll back to Josh. Along with that, they are delivering documents to the Owl World Elite Resistance for Lydea. As they fly around, they decide to deliver the documents first, seeing as the scroll can wait for later. They fly past Ga'Hoole, down to Ambala and then make their way through Kuneer. Half way through the desert, they are attacked by Pure Ones from their new outpost in the desert. They are after the documents. Shard is fighting them then they are outnumbered. Shard decides to destroy the documents as he rips them with his battle claws into shreds. He then passes the scroll to Mai who then flies away quickly. Then, as Shard goes to follow, he is blindsided and is caused to fall from grace as the owl has stabbed him in the side. Shard falls from the sky and then he lands face down in the red earth sands of Kuneer. Mai looks back and she is horrified from what she sees. She then takes off as fast as she can, horror stricken, back to Ga'Hoole.

Meanwhile, in Ga'Hoole, there is a Guardian meeting commenting about what to do with Nyra. Halfway through, Mai crashes into the parliament with a face plant and they see that she has many scrapes and bruises and is alone.

"Mai, what happened?" Coryn asks

"We… We were ambushed… I was the only one that… escaped." She replies

"I thought you were going to stay with my wife in the North until the three of you escort her here." Josh says

"She told us to deliver the scroll and to deliver some important… documents." Mai replies

"Soren, take the Chaw of Chaws and find them. Search the whole area." Coryn orders

"Yes, Coryn." Soren replies

Soren, Gylfie, Digger and Twilight leave immediately as ordered. Josh takes the note from Mai as she is taken to the hospital to be examined and treated. Josh refrains from thinking the worst has happened to his best friend and reads the scroll from Lydea.

_"My dearest love, Josh,_

_I am coming soon. I know you say that all is fine, but I want to hear it from your beak, not on paper. I wonder what had happened as most is just a short summary. I know that you are a fighter, but why did you fall? When I come, I will ask for a full explanation. Sina and I are fine anyway. I assure you that she is not going a day without asking questions. She asks of where you are._

_At day, I have been fretting the worst has happened. My heart aches and so does my gizzard. I miss you and… I just don't know what the truth is. I just want to see that you are ok. I don't want to have been reading a forged letter. As curious as I am, our daughter is more, She is curious of what is going on. She is just like you… I had sadly told her that Boron and Barran are dead. She accepted the truth and is fine about it. She wants to know if you are ok, so do I. I know that losing the two… well one, that cared about you is harsh. Believe me on that._

_Also, for your sake, they may have been steward monarchs, but they were the best leaders then. They ruled the tree and made sure that nothing had ever taken it. They defended the tree and always made sure that their people were happy. Your mother cared so much about you and I know that._

_I hope you are giving Coryn a chance to rule. I know you miss your mum and if we do have another child, I will allow you to name it after your mother. Besides, I would need some beautiful girl names, I don't know what I would call an owlet if it were a boy. I'll let you name our sons while I name the daughters… except for the one you would want to call Barran Schana… You know the rule, females are Schana and males are Nyctea. Ok then._

_For now, I love you and we will be coming soon. Sina loves you too._

_With love,_

_Lydea… And our owlet, Sina."_

He finishes reading and puts it away. Before realising that his best friend and a surrogate uncle to his owlet and any other future owlets he shall have may have been killed. He worries that the worst may have happened and that he will have to tell Bryony. He would hate to see the face of his best friend's wife as she finds out that the horrible deed of murder has been committed.

Meanwhile, the Chaw of Chaws have come across a harrowing discovery, Shard and Jay have been brutally murdered. They decide to take their bodies back to Ga'Hoole so everything will be right. When they arrive, Josh sees that his best friend is dead and breaks into tears. He accepts this owl as his brother, like his own flesh and blood. They may be different owls, but they are like brothers and have that special brotherly bond. He orders them both to be cremated. Then he goes to tell Bryony the sad news of what happened to her mate. She is in her hollow admiring herself as she is trying on scarves that match her helmet. He comes in and is red-faced and is trying to hold back his tears.

"Josh, what is wrong?" Bryony asks as she takes heed of her friend

Josh approaches the barn owl female and he is holding his tears back as well as he can "It is Shard. He… He… He is dead." Josh announces

Bryony hears these words and she jumps in shock "It can't be! Where is he? I want to see him?" she exclaims

"Follow me." He replies

They both fly to where Shard and Jay's bodies are being stored. They are covered in white sheets and then Josh takes off the one covering Shard. When Bryony sees the lifeless and blood covered body she recoils in fear. When she takes another look, she bursts into tears. Josh holds Bryony as she cries tears for her fallen mate. Her beloved mate that was her friend in a time where she had almost lost it all is now gone. They decide to leave and Josh covers up the lifeless body of his best friend. They return to Bryony's hollow.

"Why did they do this?" She asks while crying

"I don't know." He replies

"Oh Shard…!" Bryony exclaims as she buries her face into Josh's chest feathers. Josh comforts the barn owl, even if he is crying too.

"Please, don't you despair, Bry." He soothes "I will avenge his death for you, my dear friend. Those bastards of the king of Hagsmire had torn the life away from my best friend and your husband. Bastard Pure Ones." he says with a spit in disgust

"He wouldn't ask of you to avenge his death, Josh." She exclaims "Shard would want you to help me with my revenge and with Sylvia and Ash." She replies

"Who are Sylvia and Ash?" he asks, confused

"Our owlets. We had left them with my aunt before you came." She replies "Didn't Shard tell you?" she then asks with a confused and curious face

"No. How old are they?" he asks

"They are twins; they are about 4 moons old. They are only babies, not even a year old." She replies before she looks down in sadness "They don't have a daddy now…"

"Why would I help you in your revenge, Bry?" He asks

"Shard was going to help we talk a deadly revenge, Josh. He was going to do it after Nyra and the Pure Ones are killed off." She replies

"Maybe later. I have to go. If you need anything, Bry, you know where I'll be." He says before letting her go

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Bryony smiles

Josh takes off as Bryony falls onto her knees and wails loudly. She hysterically yells things in Tura in her depression. She then cries herself to sleep by daybreak. Bryony loved Shard with all her heart. He was always there for her always and helped her whenever she needed it. She will miss him, as he was the only one that loved her for who she is.


	17. Chapter 17: Nyra's Move on the North

One night is all I need… Just one night with good news and I can attack. I am just sitting around, doing nothing as the soldiers train their tailfeathers off. I have had morons try and come onto me, but they are more likely to be dead before I take another husband. My poor general, Elanore, seems to have boys following her like sheep. She likes the attention at times, but they get too annoying. Besides, Elanore would be looking for a mate until she is older. She is only 14 at the moment. I wouldn't want her growing up too fast.

The Striga enters and sits near me; it is all silent before Elanore comes in carrying a scroll.

"What news do you have, Elanore?" I ask

"My lady, we have reports of Coryn and Josh signing the treaty. Josh is not King of Ga'Hoole however, as Coryn still has it? Oh boy… Anyways, we have heard some news from our outpost in Kuneer. A Guardian chaw, led by Josh's best friend, Shard, has been taken out. They had been harbouring documents that were important, however, they were destroyed before we could get our hands on them. Josh and the wife of Shard, Bryony are mourning and the Northern Kingdom is defenceless in the distraction. The Northern Army are not in their base by the Palace in the mountains. They are actually on a training retreat." She reports

"Things are going better than I thought." I smile

"If they are distracted, wouldn't this be a good time to attack the North and Middle Kingdoms, Nyra? Lydea Schana's palace is unguarded by her army and she is one of your enemies, correct?" The Striga asks

"Yes. I've been waiting for a night like this." I reply "So many distractions happening at once. While they mourn the stupid loss of whomever, it's time to move on with Phase 2."

"So that means… what exactly?" He asks

"Elanore, prepare the army." I order while turning to my genera;

"Yes, my lady." She replies

Elanore exits the room and I get up and finish my glass of wine beside me.

"Wait a minute! When are we going to make a move on Ga'Hoole? You are planning to overthrow the other two kingdoms that have leaders that hate you, but not what I want. You realise that I want Ga'Hoole, no exceptions." Striga asks

"Oh for sprink sake." I exclaim "We take down North and Middle, we have the Ga'Hoolians cornered. I would be messing with the loved ones for two owls in the tree. If I take out Lydea and Sina, Josh will probably do the unthinkable. I take out Zeke… It won't be pretty for Liana."

"If we take them out, Coryn will be in the middle of this mess. Maybe when we succeed the ember will be yours. Coryn wouldn't be that pure to kill his own mother. He will have to surrender at some point." He notes

"It is easier said than done. If I would know what my son is thinking, he would be like his putrid uncle Soren and Josh collectively in thought." I add

"I see." He replies

"My lady, the army is ready." Elanore says

"Excellent. Let us go and kill the Schana. Maybe then we will have a victory." I announce

Meanwhile, in the Northern Kingdom, Lydea and Sina are still packing. Lydea is still sorting out what she will pack for her daughter. She is placing her dolls with a few scarves and a little cape she wears. Lydea is putting Sina to bed, as they will have to get up early at dusk.

"Mum, when will we be going to Ga'Hoole? I want to see daddy." Sina asks

"Soon, my baby." I reply as I tuck her in

"Mum, what is going to happen when we get there? Will there be a party?" She asks

"I don't know, my darling. Now get some rest, ok. We have a long flight tomorrow." I reply

As I am singing a sweet lullaby to my baby girl, I think that things are peaceful. I know that I am of possible threat of attack, but I just let that thought slide. My daughter is almost asleep before a guard barges into the room and bows.

"Queen Lydea." The guard says

"Yes, what is it?" I ask

"Nyra is upon approach with her whole army battalion of Pure Ones. You have to be evacuated immediately, my lady." The guard replies in a fluster

My motherly instinct kicks in. It is an instinct that causes me to lose all rational thinking and to react. I have been doing safety drills for when I have to escape because of the Pure Ones. My attendants take two suitcases each and I get Sina out of bed. I wake her up and by grabbing her and place her in the small bassinet we have for carrying her. I would carry her in my talons, but I would get worried of dropping her at times. We have to have less and five minutes to escape the palace. I can see the battalion coming from the east as I look out the window. We sneak out the hidden passage and take off as Nyra and Her Pure Ones are upon approach. As we are getting fervour and fervour away. I hear Nyra scream:

_"Where are you, Lydea Schana?!"_

Then we make the trip to Ga'Hoole the guards are alert at all times. They don't know if Nyra will have called _all_ her troops to the North or what. We know one thing; we have lost the North again. I don't care truly, because it is only our lives that matter. At least Sina and I are safe as we are making the trip.

We finally arrive in Ga'Hoole, after flying all bloody day, and Josh comes to greet us. He hugs me and we kiss before Sina ends up attaching herself to him after her tackle. She has really missed her father, so have I. I am looking at him and there is nothing missing or broken. His eyes are perfectly fine and his appendages are attached.

"Daddy!" She happily sequels

"Sina. How are you, baby? I missed you most of all the things I have missed, my little angel." Josh says

"I missed you too, daddy. I wanted to see you come home, but we had come here." She replies

"Josh, we have lost the North to Nyra." I announce

"What?" He asks

"Sina and I was evacuated and the army weren't anywhere near the palace. We escaped and made it here safely, but now she has control over the North and she may had killed or locked in jail the generals, if she found them." I explain

"We have to tell Coryn and Liana. If the North is gone… oh sweet Glaux." He replies

"Wait. Liana Cyorts, as in, the barn owl Princess of Middle is here?" I ask

"She was sent away from Middle Kingdom for her own safety. She also is Coryn's friend. Sometimes I think he might be screwing her." He explains

I pick up Sina and we make our way to the Parliament Hollow. Gosh, it has changed since the last time I was here. Josh tells me all about what the battles were like on our way there. I never knew such a thing was possible. Ga'Hoole going into a disunity all because an aristocratic war? Maybe the Great Tree is more unstable as u would have thought. I remember when I was living here. The last time I saw this place was when we escaped the hospital and when we just got out of the Great Tree, we were netted by Lina and her Pure Ones. Times have changed… When we arrive I put Sina down and Coryn comes up with Liana.

I look at Coryn and realise that he was as old as I when I took my throne, 17-18 years old. The title is true then, he is called Young King Coryn and now I believe that. Wow… I wonder how Coryn knows Liana. I mean, right now, she is being his wing candy as he has his wing draped over her shoulder. The Princess herself is wearing an emerald scarf. That colour definitely suits her. He takes his wing of Liana.

"Queen Lydea. It is so good to finally meet you." Coryn says while he bows "You, milady, are more beautiful than the portrait depicts of you."

"Thank you for your kind complements. Is it good to meet you also, King Coryn." I reply with a curtsey

"Lydea, this is Liana Cyorts, Princess of Middle Kingdom." He introduces her

"It is so good to meet you, Queen Lydea." She says with a curtsey

"As do you, Princess Liana Cyorts." I reply with a smile

Sina is acting a bit shy as she is hiding behind me. She then comes from behind me and hides in my right wing. I laugh as she hides and Coryn sees her.

"And who is this young lady hiding her face away?" He asks her while kneeling down a bit

"Come on, Sina, Coryn won't bite." I say to my daughter

She emerges from my wing as she steps forward and does her petite curtsey "I am Princess Sina Schana, Princess of the Northern Kingdoms."

"It is an honour to meet you, young princess. I am Coryn, the young King of Ga'Hoole." He says to her with a bow in return to her cute curtsey

"Hi, Sina, I am Liana. Do you like dolls?" Liana introduces herself

"I do. I have some dolls mummy got me. One of them is really special because my grandmamma gave it to me when I was a little owlet." She replies

"Sina, why don't you go with Liana and she will take you to play with Coryn's cousins Blythe, Bell and Bash. They may be a few years older, but they are really nice." Josh says to our daughter

"Ok." She replies

"Come on, Sina. We'll let the political people talk. Anyway they talk like "blah-blah blah ba-blah" and it is boring." Liana says as she takes her little winglet and leads her out the doors.

"At least she will go play with girls her age, or a bit older." I say

"We have to talk about this, Lydea." Josh says, reminding me to say what I as going to say

"Talk about what?" Coryn asks

"Yesterday, your mother, Nyra took over the North. I would have done nothing else but try to escape. For you see, my army is not in the mountains at the moment. I myself cannot fight the owl and her brethren because I fear for mine and my daughter's lives and I am yeepish to say the least." I explain

"Dear Glaux, she will be after the Middle Kingdom next. Zeke will be attacked. If she kills him… Oh Liana…" Coryn says before he donned a frown

"I don't think Zeke will let himself be overthrown. The one thing that Nyra wants is Liana more than Zeke, as she is a weapon against his wishes. I would be fearful of Liana, Coryn. If Nyra wants to get Liana, you will have to man up to say the least to protect her. She would be foolish to attack us." Josh says

"How are you so sure, Josh? She is Nyra after all. We could be underestimating her as we know it." I ask.

"I just know that she isn't too stupid to attack this place, Lydea. She lost once when she had the bastard by her side and I don't think she will attack again." He replies

"What do we do about the ember? Nyra has been looking all over for it. It better still be in the Ga'Hoole Tree." I ask

"She won't get it, not as long as I am standing." Coryn replies

"I see." I reply

"Why don't you go and rest? You have flown a long way over the day." Josh says

"Yeah. Make sure to get Sina to bed on time, ok." I reply

"I'll show you there." Coryn says

"Thank you, Coryn." I reply

We leave the room. From here, you can hear Sina and the Canner Triplets, the three "B's", playing with Sina. At least she is playing with other owlets.


	18. Chapter 18: Nyra V Zeke

I am pacing back and forth; my plan will have to be updated. I was counting the Northern Army to follow me, seeing, as they will have to at some point. They have no bloody choice. They will not cooperate and I take them out of my plan. Pacing is the only way I can think. I need to move and for the love of Glaux, I need to move my limbs. Thinking is hard. Especially as the generals won't cooperate either way or you have to try and improve. I was hoping that they would join me, but they are loyal to that damn Lydea Schana, 100%. Elanore then comes in, I did send her to get me some wine, but I think she has something else to say.

"My lady, Striga has asked for your orders for the army." Elanore says, relaying the message

"We will be leaving shortly if he is asking. Tell the impatient Dragon Owl my orders. Here is the thing, The Striga will lead the army to fight the Middle Kingdom Army with you. Meanwhile, in the distraction, I will fight the old coot all alone. Then I will have victory and he will learn never to disobey the Pure Ones." I announce

"What is it you want with Zeke Cyorts anyway?" she asks

"None of your business, Elanore. Now fetch my battle claws." I order

"Yes, my lady." She replies

She returns a few seconds alter and I get myself ready. That was the fastest she has ever gone. Maybe she is improving. I have been helping her an awful lot with her practice. She is a little off with her endurance and speed, explaining why she has been flying laps around the base. Never mind that, there is something else that needs my perspective and watchful eyes for. I see that the troops are waiting patiently as I join The Striga and my sneaky and otherwise intellectual cohort, Elanore.

I announce "For Pure One glory!" before we take to the skies. We strike fear into everyone's hearts as avian terrors of the night sky. Our swords shine under the moonlight and could cut through diamonds as we swing them with skill and fury. Sure, it hasn't been a while since I ended up doing some bad as crud in Middle, but it has been a while since I have been there in general. Speaking of a general, Elanore sees that some of my ochre has rubbed off the wounds and she reapplies them. I give her a smile, usually I wouldn't notice them myself and she is the only one that takes into notice my terrible scars.

Pitiful Zekery-Zayin, he is such an idiot. Of all the owls that live in Middle Kingdom, besides the Dragon Owl population, Zeke shall know that we outnumber him now because all of his citizens opened their Glaux-damn eyes and saw that he had kept no one from coming in or going out for the past 18 years. Once I got my claws on Liana Cyorts, things will play out my way. That daughter will die and it will be my greatest victory, next to when I finally slaughter that traitorous bastard child known as my son. That is what he is, since he doesn't even have his father. I bet Kludd would kill him as well.

….I think I just saddened myself now…

The battle begins, I know that it has been a while, but if anything, I know I won't get hopelessly lost. Striga and Elanore take the Pure Ones to fight the army that is coming to take them down. My main goal is Zeke. He stands in my way and with him gone Liana will break. Liana is the easiest target to break and make yeep as her father means the world to her, even if he won't tell her the truth.

When this battle is over, I will have control of Middle Kingdom, the sixth kingdom of the heckhole of a world. I know that Coryn will have to find a way to save Liana from doing the unthinkable and I wouldn't want to see what she would do anyways. She would have to be weaker than I thought to do what I would think she would do. I had heard how she had faced the demon side of Josh and kicked his tailfeathers. She is a formidable foe and I don't want to fight that wretch anytime soon. Meanwhile, if Liana dies and Coryn's defences are lowered, I will take down anything and everything just to get that ember and to kill everything in existence and every bloody Guardian I see. No one refuses the Pure Ones, no one ever does and lives for this long.

Just as the distraction happens and the army of PO are kicking butt behind me, I arrive at the palace, sneak around, and alight gently in the hallway of the place. There are guards that are leaving their posts as the Pure Ones fight on. Fight Pure One brethren, kick their behinds. Just as I thought that Zeke himself would be ready, I just can't find him. Everything is so quiet and eerie in here. You expect some sort of assassin to end up coming to kill me at any given moment. Creeping around, making no sudden noises and slow and graceful movements, I end up coming to the place I would expect him to be in.

I back up against the wall beside the library doors and ready myself for what comes. A silent countdown happens in my head. _"Three… Two… one… GO!"_, it pends. I then make the move and crash through the doors and attack. Surprise attack! Hold on, Zeke is armed and waiting. It is as if he was expecting me after all. We then fight a bit before I tackle him. I have him pinned to the floor as he struggles under my beautifully sharpened and manicured talons .I laugh then lower my face to ear level.

"Well, well. 18 years on and you still are weak. Besides, why don't ya look at that? We meet again, Zeke. I thought that you would be more prepared this time round." I with a slight taunt

"Following orders from an owl that is dead are we now?" He asks, offering me and making a fury well up from inside "Which one, the first or the second?"

"Where is your baby girl, Zekery-Zayin? Off with the big kids now?" I taunt in a childish voice

"What do you want?" He asks

"Oh, nothing much, your kingdom and your daughter's head and is all that shall suffice." I casually reply

"You will never harm my Liana. Especially with Coryn protecting her." He replies

"Looks like her daddy won't be able to protect her anymore and he hands her over to my pathetic useless traitor son." I sayin a childish tone

"Shut the sprink up, woman!" He yells

"That is really oh so professional. Are you ever going to tell your daughter of what happened" I ask with a sneer

"Maybe… when you get off me!" He says while tripping me.

He sends me into a wall and gets up in a flash of speed. I get up myself and the collision sorta hurt. Ow. We start to circle each other in battle stance, waiting for either one of us to make a move. I spy a dagger on the opposite wall and on that rotation. I pick it up and hold it in my talons.

"You are a very smart young woman, for a Pure One." He sneers

Offended by that remark, I then make the first move with the dagger firmly in my claw. He then takes it from my grip and throws it away. We start to claw, scratch, and throw each other around like dolls. Then when he is down and almost out (Man, he must be getting old or something), I laugh some more and he is getting up and there is blood dripping down his face from a claw mark I laid on him. It looks deep too.

"Looks like Zekery-Zayin won't protect his precious, precious daughter anymore." I sneer as he struggles to get up.

"Never mess with me or my daughter. She would be the rightful heir if you waste me, foul woman." He announces.

He gets up and i throw him into another wall as I pick up the dagger with a sassy strut when I go to pick it up. I ready the dagger that I will use. He is struggling to get up and I hold it firmly in my grasp as I pin him down and ready the dagger.

"Looks like this daddy is grounded." I quip

The urgency comes to my head to end this sad old fool and I pierce the dagger into his body several times. Every time, I feel like the scarlet blood of my enemy pouring out of the many holes I puncture. His howls of agony from the owl I am killing is disturbing, but I don't care. I have blood all over my talons, the dagger and a few drops on my body.. I drop the dagger and Striga comes in with Elanore. They have defeated the guards and I am standing with the dagger still in my grasp panting.

"The King is dead." I announce, "Zekery is dead and Liana will learn what is it to have everything she has be taken from her. Middle Kingdom is mine!"

"Long Live the Queen." Elanore says, "Long live the Pure One Regime!"

"Thank you, Elanore." I smile

Meanwhile in Ga'Hoole, Liana is with Coryn as they are in the parliament hollow together. Liana is unaware of her father's death as she plays chess with Coryn. He is winning as she has fewer pieces than he does. He wants to give her a handicap, which he does without her knowing. The Princess moves one of her three remaining pawns. Coryn moves his knight and then Liana moves her bishop.

"Your move." She says

Coryn moves his knight again and Liana then moves one of the other pawns. Coryn uses his knight to take Liana's bishop. She exclaims in Ke'va that she has lost and will lose at the end of this and he laughs with her. She finds a way to take one of his pawns. He then tries to replicate what she had said and she starts laughing.

"What did I say?" He asks "Please hope it wasn't offensive."

"Nah, nah. You just said that you are sitting in a rattlesnake nest. I find it cute that you are trying to speak my language." She replies

"I think I will leave Ke'va to you. You are the professional linguist here after all." He announces

"Well… You are beating me in chess. That is one thing that I am leaving to you." She replies

"Want to give you a handicap?" He asks

"I would really need one. I am getting better at this though." I reply

"Well… I have been giving you one for a half hour now." He informs her

"You are so sweet, you know. I guess I need more practice at chess." She smiles

"You are not whining and forfeiting, that means your good." He smiles back

Liana spills her drink on the chessboard and they clean it up with a piece of cloth just lying around on the floor. With nothing else to do, they are sitting in Coryn's study alone. Knowing that things have been a bit crazy for the past week or so, they haven't been alone. Liana herself has been busy and talking to her father once again, all the while, Coryn is dealing with the reality of Pure One coup of the North. Coryn and Liana tenderly kiss… Before Soren bursts into the room in a fluster.

"Princess Liana, Coryn, I have some bad news." Soren panics "Big things have been going on and everything is just… oh my Glaux."

"What is it?" Liana asks

"I would brace one self, Miss Cyorts. The news I am about to tell you will shock you more than anything possible." Soren warns

"Will you please tell me, Soren?" Liana orders "Spare me your sprinking panic story!"

"Ok, I warned you, miss impatient. I am afraid that you father, Zekery-Zayin, was murdered by Nyra 13 hours ago. She has control of middle and… I'm sorry, Liana." Soren announces

"Oh my Glaux…" Liana breathes

Liana faints so suddenly and Coryn catches her. Soren and Coryn are immediately worried as they know by now that Liana's father means the world to her. Coryn holds the princess while he gently shakes her.

"Liana. Liana, wake up." He says, worried that she would have not just fainted…

"Coryn…" She silently breathes

"Oh thank heavens, you almost gave me a heart attack, honey." He says reassured that she is ok

He shakes her and she opens her beautiful dark green eyes. She is trying not to cry about the news. How could she keep a straight face now? The princess knows that she is the remaining member of her family now, but doesn't know why really. She wouldn't know why Nyra killed her father. Coryn holds her close as she starts to tear up and wails about the fact that her father has died. She realises that there will be no one to protect her from the Pure Ones now.

"Coryn, I will die at the grasp of Nyra!" She cries in fear "She will hunt me down and I will be of mercy to her perfectly sharpened and manicured talons. As sharp as daggers!"

"No, you won't. I promise to stay be you forever, Liana. My Glaux-damned mother shall never lay a talon on you. I know this may be a bad time, but I want to be your mate. I love you and to protect you, forever." He announces

"Coryn…" She softly swoons "That is so sweet."

"Look, your da is gone and you need someone to protect you. Sure, it sounds a bit chauvinistic, but I want to protect you, no matter what happens. You are special to me in every way and I would give anything to make you happy and feel safe." He says

"Coryn… I don't know what to say… I just don't know…" She replies while she blushes

"If you say yes, you will make me the happiest owl king in the world." He says

"Yes…" She replies before they kiss since it is the perfect moment to lock beaks.


	19. Chapter 19: New Plan

Coryn is pacing, yet again, this time he is in the parliament. Liana, Josh, Lydea and Soren are watching as they are waiting for Coryn's draft for a new plan. Since yesterday, they know things are going haywire, seeing as Zeke had been killed and Middle is in Pure One control. Metalbeak once said to Zeke that he will "take the throne from your owlets" that must have been what happened, but it was Nyra who is the rebel against their wishes. The owlet, who is now come of age, who had lost her throne, Liana throws a book at her now betrothed, Coryn, as they have been kept waiting for at least five minutes for anything to cross the mind of the young king.

"Ow! Liana, why do you keep doing that?" Coryn asks while feeling the pain of being hit in the back with a book "Piercing pain in the back…"

"I am sorry, but it is the only way to get you out of it." Liana replies

"Do you have the plan?" Josh asks

"Yes. This is simple. We are going to fight Nyra." Coryn replies

"What?!" The four yell in surprise

"Why would you do that, Coryn?" Soren asks

"Honey that is suicide and a half!" Liana exclaims "I don't want you to get killed!"

"Simple, we are going to trick Nyra… However, it won't be the real ember. We will create the fake ember and lure that stupid mother of mine to it and we will kill her. I don't know where I could fight her, but it has to be somewhere I can kill her." Coryn says

"What will we do about The Striga?" Lydea asks "If anything, her general and the business partner she has will follow."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. isn't important really, Nyra is more important as she is the main threat here." Coryn says

"We will need some more help with this. Nyra has influenced all the owls in Middle Kingdom that follow the regime and I have no army anymore as they were all slaughtered. In addition, Lydea's army have been forced undergrownd and we don't know where yhey are. Coryn, what will we do about that?" Liana asks with worry in her voice

Coryn coughs and then yells "DIANA AND MAI!"

The two messengers arrive and he starts to write scrolls. They watch as he writes and they move their heads in rhythm with his claw. Coryn finishes and gives three scrolls to Mai and four to Diana. He whispers instructions then the two leave. The Four other royals in the room are staring agape at him. They didn't know he could write that fast. Josh and Liana know that he is swift in his movements, especially in battle, but that amazes them. Lydea herself is weary of what Coryn is doing, since she has some thoughts against him, since he is Nyra's son.

"What were you doing?" Lydea asks

"Sending scrolls. We are getting the Gadfathers, the Kraals, polar bears… Everyone we know to be on our side. Queen Lydea, this is a battle that we will fight together." He replies

"That answers _my_ question." Liana replies

"That still raises a question to me." Lydea announces with a cynical look

"Queen Lydea, I had heard your story." He says

"Oh really. Did you hear that from Nyra?" She sneers

"Wow…" Josh blankly says

"Queen Lydea, Nyra and her Pure Ones have affected us in some way over the years and it is time to destroy them. Wouldn't you agree?" He says trying to get on her side "She killed your family members and overran your kingdom. She almost kill you four times. Also, if we don't stop Nyra and The Striga, they will use the ember to bring back the Natchmagen from the Gates of the Beyond. Goddess Nya mayn't have told you that it exists because of Mordecai, Aura, their decendants and the Hagsfiends, but… It is really bad!" Coryn explains

"What are you getting to?" Lydea asks

"Do you want revenge against Nyra? Do you want to see the Pure One defeat?" He asks, slightly uneasign her as they gaze at the snowy queen

"I do. Coryn, I want revenge, but I want to keep the peace. I just… I am nuteral, Coryn. I am pacifist. I don't like fighting. I just want peace, but if I have to fight, I have to, even if it stretches my pacifism. If the mirror were here, I would use it to destroy all of the Pure Ones myself." Lydea replies as she is still uneasy about what has been said

"I see that Goddess Nya informed you not, but if you are a bit edgy because of me, you can blame me." Coryn says

"I don't blame you, it is only because you are the son of Nyra." Lydea replies

"I get that a lot. You know I am nothing like my parents. I mean, I spared Josh, your husband and didn't have thoughts of killing him. Liana basically would have, since she is good with her weapons." He says with a confident and chilled approach

"Coryn, nephew, please focus." Soren reminds him "if you want a war, do something beside flatter Liana and speak to Lydea."

"Ok then. Jeez…" Coryn snaps with a roll of his eyes before he clears his throat "This is a vote. The main royals of the kingdoms present, which are us. I ask of you to vote for or against. I will respect the wishes of each kingdom here when I ask my question."

"What is it about now?" Josh asks, annoyed

"The question is: Are your kingdoms in or not? The order is of kingdom name of rulers and other members present. Ga'Hoole is first, then Middle, then finally Northern." Coryn announces

"North and South Ga'Hoole are in on your behalf, nephew." Soren says

"The East and West of the tree are in." Josh says (he has power over the East and west because of the treaty)

"Middle Kingdom is in. Especially for my late father, King Zeke Cyorts…" Liana says, still crestfallen over what happened to her father. A tear comes to her eye when she thinks about it.

"Queen Lydea, what is your answer on behalf of Northern Kingdom?" Coryn asks as he looks towards the unsure and otherwise nuteral and pacifist Queen of the North

After a nerve wraching moment of silence, Lydea takes a deep breath and answers "…The Northern Kingdom is in. The time of peace has once again been ended. War is the only option now. I know that my concionence is kicking me because I would like to remain pacifist, but I am afraid that my greatest fear my come true and I want the world to have a future and to be at peace. Especially for the children."

"It is agreed then, the major kingdoms present have called for war. In the exception of the other three kingdoms, the deisison is final and the intensions are clear. I, King Coryn Canner, ruler of the Kingdom of Ga'Hoole, call war, once again, on the Pure Ones and in addition on Nyra and The Striga." Coryn announces before banging the gavel "The die is cast and we shall fight soon. I just know it. Dismissed."

Josh and Lydea lave the room and Liana stares off into space as Coryn and Soren talk. She doesn't know reasons behind her father's death, which bugs her, but her hear is still shattered from what happened to her father. She knows that she will have to become queen soon. She knows that she may be the only owl fighting with the others who is of Middle Kongdom decent. Coryn takes heed of Liana's blank and otherwise sad emotion and body language and he knows why. Soren leaves the room and it is just the bethrothed together alone for however long they have alone.

"Something wrong?" Coryn asks the crestfallen barn owl

"I miss my father…" Liana sadly sighs before she sniffs "I wanted to hear the truth…"

"Liana, my darling wife-to-be, I know that you care for your dad, but I don't think he would want you crying over it." He comforts

"Why are you saying this? I don't think you had ANY experience with dealing with your father's death. You were born a night after he was killed, Coryn Canner!" She sneers with tears streaming down her face

"I know, but it was my mother to be worried about. My mother's best friend, whom she calls her daughter, told me what happened to my mother. She fell apart. It took severl years, maybe, but I think she is ok now, maybe. She said to Nyra that she souldnt cry about it, knowing that my father, Kludd, would want her to be strong and to prove a threat. She is the biggest Glaux-damn threat we know of now." He explains, while finding it hard to say such things. Only, as he has some shame issues coming with talking about his mother and father.

"I have to be brave…?" She asks

"I don't want to see no more tears, my love. I hate seeing you like this." He replies

"I will try." She smiles

Coryn wraps his wing around his beloved fiancée. She looks at him with the tears still in her eyes, making them shine in the gentle lighting of the room. Liana cuddles Coryn as he wipes away the tears frim her eyes with his loose wing. He then kisses the princess and she kisses back. In the tenderness and kindness of the moment, the assuring hug is the rimantic icing of the cake and the kiss is merely of how much Coryn cares for Liana. He knows grilf is a horrid thing, so he will not let Liana walk alone in the time of the grief cycle.

Coryn then walks wing-in-wing with Liana, as she leans her head onto his shoulder, the parliament is empty and ready for whatever happens next in the world and especially, The Great Tree of Ga'Hoole…


	20. Chapter 20: Goddammed Eggs

"What does Phase 3 mean, Nyra?" Striga asks

"It is simple, we will hatch hagsfiends. When we do. We will be a force to be reckoned with as soon as the hagsfiends hatch. Just if I don't want to have more on my side." Nyra explains

"My lady, I hate to interrupt, but the Vice General of the Northern Army has just escaped. I repeat, The Northern General is still contained in the jail, but the Vice has escaped!" Elanore announces

"Get the guard! She mustn't escape! Anya Carte mustn't escape! for Mordecai sake! Why aren't any of you going to do your jobs right?!" Nyra yells

Anya is overhearing it as she is propped against the high wall of the chamber. She then takes off as the Pure One guards pass by the window and she sneaks out behind them. She sneaks along hiding as every guard possible are trying to track her. The young Snowy hides in and out of nooks and crannies, even hiding in the snow, as she tries to escape. She is home-free when she reaches the watch tower and she finds a way past.

After the while, the head guard arrives and Nyra, Striga and Elanore are sitting in the throne room as Nyra is wearing one of the scarves Lydea had left behind and stares out the window. Nyra turns around. She walks over to Lydea's perch and sits on it as Elanore and Striga are beside her. It shows the power between the three. The head guard approaches and bows before Nyra.

"Did you catch her?" Nyra asks

"…No, my queen." The head guard replies

Nyra gets down and then she strikes the guard, rapidly, across the face with her talons leaving three lacerations on his face. She is breathing furiously as the guard is taken to be treated from what her anger spiral had done. Elanore comes up and she cowers when Nyra turns as she is still furious. Striga watches in shock as she is furious.

"M-My lady?" Elanore stutters

"Yes, Elanore." Nyra breathes still in her state

"Are you m-mad?" Elanore asks in fear

"Nyra, I suggest that you take rest. You are getting into your rage spiral and it isn't good. Leave it for Coryn, Lady Tyto." Striga says

"You… are right." Nyra replies coming out of her state and before she leaves the room with Elanore

Meanwhile, Vice General Anya escapes and flies to Ga'Hoole. She makes her way there without any of the Pure Ones following or hunting her down and killing her. Nyra had called for them not to bother, as the Genrral is more important thannthe vice. She arrives and Lydea knew she was coming from the message she had managed to send from the Pure One prison. She lands and bows before her queen.

"Vice-General, it is so good to see that you are alive. I would have thought the worst, but I prayed for the best." Lydea says

"Queen Lydea, Nyra has occupied the North and that is not it. She had locked the general and me away until we talked about where you were. We refused to answer and were tortured, but General was tortured more than I. Nyra also has done something horrible. She has found hagsfiend eggs and plans to hatch them." Anya reports

"Dear Glaux! That is horrible! I have to go and report this. Mina, take her to be cleaned up. No offence, Anya, but you have dirt and dust all over your feathers. Now, I don't want my vice to look like she was playing in the dirt and leaves and you agree when we have to get you to take a bath or something. You agree, right?" Lydea replies

"Yes, my queen. A good night to you, Queen Lydea." Anya says

"Thank you, Anya. A good night to you too." Lydea replies

Lydea flies off with her other attendant as Anya and Mina fly off in the other direction. Lydea goes to the parliament and she notices that Liana and Coryn are having a moment (where the parliament is quiet and they are alone) and are kissing.

"Ahem. King Coryn, Princess Liana. I hate to interrupt, but may I have a word with Coryn, Liana?" Lydea interrupts them

"Of course. I'll see you later. I have to get my necklace adjusted. This old thing is almost falling off. Bye, my prise." Liana says before she pecks Coryn's cheek and leaves

"What is it, Lydea? I see that your vice general had escaped the Pure Ones she must be very well trained to escape from where they are holding them." He asks

"They are holding them in the jail under the palace. Also, I trained her and the general myself with my training from the GTA. They had passed it on to the soldiers and to the royal guard. Alas, that is not why I am here." She replies

"Oh… Sorry for getting you off topic." He says

"You are forgiven. Now then, Coryn, I am afraid that Nyra is planning to hatch hagsfiend eggs and use them in the army. She is currently in the north and is planning to move and start another base in Middle Kingdom. She already has operations in the Beaks and in my kingdom of the North. If she has hagsfiends on her side… Dear Glaux… I wouldn't want to see what happens next." She announces

"Diana!" He yells

Diana enters as Coryn writes a scroll and hands it to her.

"Take this to the Dire Wolves, and hurry. It is a crisis and I don't want any of this to happen." He says

"Yes, King Coryn." Diana replies

She takes off and flies with speed. Within 9 hours, she has reached the Dire Wolves' outpost in the North. They read the demands and do what it says. They find where they are and destroy them. Nyra is told and she goes on an anger rampage and leaves no one injured this time. She starts to replan Phase 3.

Coryn is notified of the success and he applauds their work and gives them thanks for helping.


	21. Chapter 21: Bryony's Revenge

Chapter 21: Bryony's Revenge

My two owlets were informed of their father's death when they were escorted here and I told them. They cried as well as I when I told them. My poor owlets. Growing up without a dad will be hard on my baby boy. My daughter misses Shard as much as I. Shard loved both of our kids and he made a pact to never leave them when they were very little. We keep the secret of Shard's family, before he regained the honour, away from the children as I don't want them to know what happened.

It comes time for Shard to be cremated and the children and I cry all through the ceremony. Josh tries to hide his sadness and his anger, but it is coming out. Josh becomes teary eyed. Lydea is drawn to tears as Shard was a friend also to her, but not as much as he was to Josh. My daughter, Sylvie and my goddaughter, Sina are playing with Soren's daughter Bell as I am talking to Princess Liana. She had recently lost someone who is very important to her and I understand that. She had lost her father and will be coroneted when she is married in less than a month. From my understanding, her father may have been a jerk, but she still loved him dearly.

Josh and I continue our convocation from before and I know he is sad. He has lost his best friend and I have lost my husband and my owlets' father. I will try and move on, but how? I think I will have to find a way to commit my revenge. If Josh will help me, anyway.

"Josh, how are you taking this?" I ask

"Terribly. You?" he replies

"I lost my husband and the father to my children. I am not as happy as usual." I announce

"I see. I want to do something that will bring a smile to your face. You lost the one thing that you care about and when I almost lost Lydea, which tore me apart. I don't want you to be torn apart emotionally and what is best for you and your kids." He says

"I want you to do what Shard was to." I start to ask him

"What is that?" He asks

"Kill Ramaxon!" I reply

"You want me to kill the guy that bashed you half to death and left you there to die?" He asks

"That is the only way. That is the unfinished business that Shard was to do. Please, Josh. I want to live a happy life and also to have my resistance back. They are like a family to me and will follow my orders when he is dead. Please, Josh, I beg of you!" I beg

"Alright. For you, Bry and your kids." He replies

Josh takes off and goes to get ready. He leaves when the whole tree has called it a day and went to bed at dawn. He makes the trip to Tyto Forest. Josh takes some time to see what he is up against and spies on Ramaxon. By the second night, he decides to take action. Ramaxon is more likely a moderate enemy; he is a Tyto and trains not very often. Josh crashes into him and pins him down.

"Who the hell are yo to crush me?" Ramaxon asks

"A friend of Bryony. You were the one that almost killed her 5 years ago." Josh announces

"Bryony? I thought she was dead. She survived? Glaux damn it!" Ramaxon yells

"Time to finish off what she wanted to do for a long time." Josh announces

"Never!" Ramaxon yells

He pushes him off and they start to rumble. They claw and scratch as things get rough. Back in Ga'Hoole, Bryony is helping with the wedding preparations and she senses something wrong. She leaves Otulissa as she is going through a whole list of things and flies to Josh's aid. In the battle, Ramaxon has got Josh finally pinned and is trying to dislocate his wing so he can't fly. Then Bryony arrives and lands on the window.

"Ahem! Oh Ramaxon. Remember me?" She says

"Bryony?! The wretched woman who did so much wrong. Nice to see that you are alive." He says

"It is time to take my revenge, Ramaxon. You ambushed me and too my resistance away. No wonder the Kingdom of Tyto's rulers haven't been living in here in what… 3 years after the Pure Ones were defeated by us Guardians." She announces

"Shut up, bogan. This is _my_ resistance now. You have not enough courage to fight me." He taunts

"Bring it on." She replies

"Bryony, no!" Josh yells

They face off and Josh gets a dagger. He tries to separate them off and then starts fighting Ramaxon again. When he pins him down again, Bryony comes from behind and stabs him. He falls over and she leaves the Dagger in his back as Josh gets up and she is breathing frantically.

"Bryony… you conquered your fear!" Josh announces

"Alright, sport. Let's just get outa here." She says before they take off

The Tyto resistance finds him dead and know who did it, their former leader. In fear they decide to bring her back if she decides to kill them also for betraying her. They send a scroll and Bryony receives it and she is overjoyed to hear she can become leader again. She does a victory dance as she tells her kids that they will be going back to Tyto Forest soon. She explains that she had got her old job back and that they will go as soon as the war is over.


	22. Chapter 22: The Mirror Returns

I dare not speak. I awoke in shock from what I saw in my dreams. Is it possible? The mirror rises from the ashes and reforms? Josh is still asleep when I have awaked. I dare not disturb him. He only had fallen asleep when i had returned home. He was asleep with Sina, passed out on the floor he was. I managed to wake him and he went to bed. My love is tired from his adventuring as he is. Adventures as a Prince and a father that be. It is the afternoon still when I try to go back to sleep.

By nightfall, I awake again, from the same dream. What is going on? I hear Sina crying from her room. I go in and she is sitting in her nest and crying like she is a hatchling who misses their mother. I come up and hold her and she cries into my chest.

"What is the matter, Sina?" I ask my crying daughter

"My doll, she is not here. Mummy, where is she?" She asks

"What do you mean? We packed her in your luggage, my baby." I reply

"No. I was playing with her before we had to leave. I think I had left her behind!" She exclaims before crying again

"Oh Sina… It will be ok." I console

"Daddy said that the doll belonged to grandma. He would be upset if it is gone. I don't want to make daddy mad or sad." She says while she wipes away a tear

"Daddy will understand. Don't cry, my angel, It will be alright." I console as I kiss her on the top of her head

Then she calms down and we have a tea party. We have a talk and Josh enters as we are talking. He stays silent and observes as he likes it when Sina and I are having a mother-daughter talk and spending time together. He comes up mid-way through and stands behind us. Sina runs up and hugs him. It still is the early hours of the night and most aren't up except the Ga'Hoole Fire Carriers. They are lighting the touches as we are still in the middle of our tea party.

"Why don't you join us, Prince Josh?" She asks professionally

"Ok, my darling, I will. Can I sit next to Queen Lydea?" He replies in sing to her game

"Ok." She says while moving the doll aside

"Good evening, Queen Schana, it is nice to meet you." He says to me

"A good evening to you, Prince Nyctea." I reply

Later, we are drinking tea and though we talk like professional acquaintances, we still are having fun. I miss the simple times of where we would always have time together. I have my responsibilities as Queen, but I always spend time with my daughter. When we are in the middle of chatter, Vice General Anya flies up and lands on the branch outside. She comes to the entrance and stands before Sina comes up and hands her a cookie. I do admit that is cute.

"Have a cookie." Sina says

"No thank you, Princess Schana. I am here to speak to your father." Anya replies

"What now?" Josh asks

"Coryn summons you." She replies

"I am coming." He replies

"More work? Daddy…!" Sina whines

"I'll be back later. Daddy has business of politics to deal with." He replies

He gives her a hug and then comes and kisses me on the cheek before leaving with Anya. Since he has become in charge of two-quarters of Ga'Hoole, he is busy with Coryn all the time. I think that they are getting along now, so does Coryn's fiancé, Liana. I spend all day with Sina, as I have nothing to do and I have a rare day off. I know what it is like for Josh when he stays home, by himself, with Sina. She likes dress ups, roleplaying, stories… She, by the end of the night, wears me out. I go to bed and as I sleep, I have a dream and I hear Goddess Nya Schana-Strata (BTW is my great-great-great grandmother)'s voice. Then I have enough and wake up. Josh has his wing around me and I flip out from my dream. That wakes him as I am breathing frantically and had fallen out of bed.

"Lydea, what's wrong?" Josh asks

"The dream! That dream for a second day in a row!" I yell

"What dream?" Josh replies as he places his claw on my back

"Josh… I had a dream… The mirror… It might be back!" I struggle to say

"The mirror? It can't be… It turned to dust before you, me and Ezylrib's eyes." Josh exclaims

"I had seen that it rose from the ashes. I would go and see, but Nyra has occupied the North and wants mine and Sina's heads. She would even pay a million Shinnies for mine, Sina's, yours, Coryn's, Soren's or Liana's head." I reply

"I am willing to take a risk. Remember Moon Group? We said that we will find the truth, even if it kills us." He replies

"Josh, no, please." I beg

"Lydea, I am going to find that mirror. Whether you like it or not."

"Josh, don't go to the North. Nyra will kill you if she finds you. She almost killed me and was going to when she came to take over. Please, don't go." I beg

"Lydea, I hate to do this, but I am going. I will be careful. Goodbye, my sweet." He says

He kisses me on the head and then goes into Sina's room. She is asleep and he pulls the blanket over her and tucks her in.

"Goodnight, my little princess. Daddy will be gone for a bit, but I'll be home soon, ok. I love you." He whispers softly as he kisses her head.

He leaves a moment later and I stare as he is flying out of the gate and off into the horizon. Tears fall from my eyes as I wonder if he will be ok. Sina starts to cry and I lull her back to sleep. I hope that Jos will be ok.

Meanwhile, Josh flies all the way to the occupied Northern Kingdom. He finds his way in when the guards change shifts and he sneaks around. He stops and sees Nyra and Striga talking. He gets closer and listens to what they are talking about.

"…if it were. When we set up base in Middle, the North and the Beaks will be equal in power. All the while, I still am having thoughts about something." Nyra says

"What do you mean?" Striga asks

"I sense the mirror. It has been at least 4 years and the mirror had destroyed itself, but its presence is what I can sense." Nyra says

"Dear Glaux… The mirror might be there if she senses it." Josh utters to himself

He begins to leave when he accidently moves a rock and it makes a noise.

"What was that?" Nyra asks

Josh leaves before she notices him, as he had entered the Great Parliament for the Northern Council. He flies toward the mountain where it is located. The Pure Ones are located everywhere around the North so he has to sneak around. He then finds himself there and sees a light from coming from inside. He walks inside and sees the mirror. He walks up to it and it is glowing. Out of nowhere, Nya, the Snow Goddess, appears.

"Josh, it is Nya. There is danger ahead of you and the others. You must get Lydea here. If Nyra finds me she will destroy me! Also, if Nyra releases the Natchmagen, dear Glaux… Nothing is safe! Everything will be destroyed! The Pure Ones will rule without pity!" Nya panics

"Nya, what do you mean?" Josh asks

"You have to protect the ember!" Nya yells

"Lydea was right, you have returned!" Josh yells

"Heed this advice and go tell Coryn and Lydea. Hurry! Before it is too late!" Nya panics

"Nya, stop panicking! The mirror will…" Josh orders

The mirror shatters and shards of glass fly all around Josh as he cowers behind his wing. After, all there is left is the mirror frame. Josh puts back together, on the floor, piece by piece, the mirror and Nya appears again.

"Nya, what exactly will happen?" Josh asks

"Doom and destruction. If she finds it… GAME OVER!" Nya hollers

"Nya, calm down. Stop before you do something else to the mirror." Josh says to her

"Ok. I am trying to… Look out, NYRA!" Nya screams

Nya disappears to reveal Nyra in the mirror. He ducks her attack. She then engages in battle with him as Striga and the Pure Ones pull apart the mirror glass. This causes Nya to disappear again. Nyra counters his attack and knocks him unconscious when he hits the wall.


	23. Chapter 23: The Escape

Lydea is with Liana as she is helping her at her fitting. It is less than four days till the wedding and everything is havoc around the Palace Hollows. Liana's coronation and her wedding will be on the same day, seeing as she will be named Queen of Hoole and of Middle Kingdom.

Her necklace, the one Coryn gave her, is adjusted to have a white lace cape drape off the back of it. Her emerald covered crown had been taken to be polished and she is admiring herself in the mirror.

Lydea's mind is defocused as she is thinking about Josh. She wonders if he is ok and hasn't been killed as he had left two days ago. She is staring out the window, sighing as heavily as Josh is on her mind. Liana notices and sees what the matter is when her cape is taken off.

"What is wrong, Queen Lydea?" she asks

"Oh, Princess Liana. I didn't notice you there, I am sorry." Lydea replies

"That's ok. Sorry for startling you there, I just saw you over here and wanted to know one thing: What's up?" Liana asks

"It's Josh. He has been away for two days and… Oh my mind hasn't been at ease since that day. I don't know where he is or what he is doing. I hate to think the worse had come upon him." Lydea replies

"The hubby is the thing that we girls will never live without. They love us and we love them so much we don't want any harm to come to them. Josh will be fine. Wasn't he the top of his class?" Liana says

"He was." Lydea replies

"So, that means he can take care of things. Don't you worry, Lydea." Liana says with pep in her voice

"I think I might go see Coryn. I sense something is wrong." Lydea says

"I think he isn't busy now. He was talking to Soren, I think." Liana says

Lydea takes off and flies to Coryn's study. He is writing something and she lands at the entrance silently, to not disturb him.

"Coryn, a word if you may." Lydea says

"What is it, Lydea?" Coryn asks

"My senses are making my mind uneasy. I think Josh is in trouble." She replies

"Your senses are from the goddess power right?" Coryn asks

"Yes. My senses and goddess power of healing come from my goddess ancestor, Nya Schana-Strata, Goddess of snow. My senses have never been wrong before and I want you to send a search party to the North." Lydea replies

"That is troubling… I might as well do what you say if your senses have never been wrong." Coryn replies

Later that night, the Search and Rescue Chaw are sent to the North and have been ordered to find Josh. Coryn comforts Lydea as she fears the worst and has started crying. Sina had joined them, as she feels the same way.

Meanwhile, Josh is being kept in a cage and he is suspended on the edge of the Palace. He is dangling in the cage, over what would be a long, but very quick, drop to the ground. Nyra has her Pure Ones all around the palace as she realises that Coryn and the Guardians will come and save him. The Search and Rescue chaw find their way into the North and fly to the palace, hiding and staying unnoticed. They find a way to release Josh, but the guard notice when a loud bell rings that was suspended on the cage door.

It is a fight to get out of the North. The chaw is trying to leave and Pure Ones are chasing them. However, an elf owl by the name of Mai-Rija decides to stay behind and kick some Pure One ass so they can escape. She holds them back and her plan is successful.

Josh Returns to Ga'Hoole and Lydea clings to him and she reconciles her feelings as Josh knows why she had got all worked up. He apologises and then sees his daughter is all worked up also. He hugs his wife and daughter and there is a happy reuniting going on.

Nyra finds out that he escaped and they bring Mai-Rija to her and she is executed by the battle claws of Nyra as she cuts her open and lets her bleed until she dies. Nyra is still angry when Striga comes next to her and almost receives a swipe of her battle claw.

Mai-Rija's body is found and taken back to Ga'Hoole. Josh pays tribute and calls the dead owl a hero and orders for her to be cremated. All of this is a few days before the wedding of Coryn and Liana.


	24. Chapter 24: The Royal Wedding

Today is the day. I have been dreaming for this day for a long time, but I thought I was going to be in an arranged marriage or something. I am marrying the one I love today and this will be the best day of my life. I will be married and crowned on the same day. I will be receiving the crown as Queen of Hoole and Middle and I will be married to my beloved Coryn. I wish that my dad could have given his blessing. That would of made it complete, but he is dead. I will someday avenge his death, but for now I will enjoy the happiest day of my life.

We are up early. I am fitted with my necklace and on the back is my cape. A long piece of lace draping down my back and for at least three metres is placed upon me as they make sure I look beautiful. I am standing in front of a mirror and I look beautiful. I had given Sina, Lydea and Josh's daughter the job of being a flower girl with Coryn's cousins. Lydea looks good with the crown and scarf ensemble she had pieced together. She at the moment is fussing with Josh's crown while I admire myself. I wish Coryn was here to see me, but it is some sort of tradition or something that he can't see me until the ceremony.

Then we have a bit of drama as Pellimare is having trouble with Bell. She refuses to wear a bow as she wants to wear something else, but I coax her into wearing one. It takes me five minutes and a bit of patience and she then has the bow placed on her head. I laugh as the girls are matching. Sina, Blythe, Bell and Bash look the same, though they are different.

It comes time for the ceremony and we make our way to the parliament. My cape is carried by bridesmaids as we fly there. We land and I am fixed up. Then I am walked inside as Soren, as a member of Coryn's family and referred to as a Lord, he has authority over this stuff. Everyone is silent and has their eyes on me as I am going down the aisle. Coryn is waiting for me and looks adorable in his red and white cape. I finally get there and he complements how I look and I blush.

"People of Ga'Hoole and the many others here, we are gathered in a time of happiness. Though we are in the middle of a war, we have found a way to make things happy. We are gathered here in celebration as my nephew and our gracious king, King Coryn is going to be wed in holy matrimony to who we will crown as a queen, Princess Liana. First off, we will coronate Liana, but she will be officially crowned when we get to the wedding part of the ceremony." Soren announces

Soren gets out the constitution of Middle and places it in front of me as I stand on it. This is a traditional way of crowning and then I will have to say an oath. I turn and face the crowd of a few thousand and they fix my cape as I start to speak

"I, Liana Cyorts, Princess of Middle Kingdom, solemnly swear that I will lead my kingdom with honour and integrity. I will strive to keep the peace as I will never let anyone or anything get into the way of leading my kingdom with honour and pride. I will right wrongs and make sure peace and happiness remains in Middle. I swear in the name of Glaux and the Goddess Cheyenne, Goddess of Light that I will be an honest and fair Queen of Middle and of Ga'Hoole." I announce in oath

"In the name of the holy owl god Glaux and the gracious goddess Cheyenne of Tyto, I dub you, Liana Cyorts, Queen of Middle Kingdom." Soren says before the people cheer

The people cheer and then Coryn comes beside me as they take the book away. Where did they get the Middle Kingdom's Constitution from anyway? Did they go to that much trouble just to get the constitution here? Wow… that is a lot for one coronation. They bring out the crowns and they are special holders as they are placed next to Soren.

"Now, we move onto to what we have anticipated for a bit of time now, the wedding. As we join these two in marriage, Glaux bless the royal couple as they lead us in ferity and honour in this time of war and great sadness. Though we have had much shake the world as we know it, it is good to witness something that breaks the sadness and let us people cheer in happiness alongside the couple that are happy…" Soren says

"We don't have all night. Soren, you are boring everyone here." Pellimare says

"I am getting there. Dear Glaux… Now then, do you, King Coryn Canner, take Queen Liana Cyorts in marriage as your lawfully wedded wife?" He says

"Queen Liana, I take your hand and ask of you to be wedded with me in marriage as I will forever love and protect you. Through good times and bad, through sickness and health, I will never leave you. Till death do us apart and even after that." Coryn says to me as we stare in each other's eyes

"Queen Liana Cyorts, do you take King Coryn Canner in marriage as your lawfully wedded husband." Soren says to me

"King Coryn, I accept your offer of marriage and I will forever love you also. I will stand by you in good and bad, sickness and in health, and I will never stop loving you. I will remain your beloved wife till death does us apart and even after that." I say to Coryn

"I pronounce you as husband and wife, but also we crown you. People of Ga'Hoole, I present our royal couple. We crown them as the rulers of Ga'Hoole. I present, King Coryn and Queen Liana Canner, King and Queen of Ga'Hoole. Long Live the King and Queen of Hoole!" He announces

"Long Live the King and Queen!" Everyone announces

The crowns are placed on our heads and we kiss as cheering and songs of praises are sung. As we walk out of the parliament, they throw rose petals and cheer. We then fly around the tree, as it is a part of the ceremony. The people cheer and Sing praises as we pass and they throw flower petals and confetti. The people then gather in the city centre as we go out onto the branch above it and we do a balcony kiss. Then there is a celebration in the tree as we hold a party. I know there will be a bunch of hangover owls in the morning. Coryn and I leave the party early and well… let's just say the day was full of love and kissing and junk.


	25. Chapter 25: Everything Heats Up

"I will ask again, Taw. Where are your army and Lydea Schana?!" I scream

"My army will never join you, Nyra and the Queen is nowhere." He replies

I hit him with the stick again and he falls to the floor. He is bleeding from the many strikes I had laden on him previously using my talons. He is forced up by my guards and I hand Striga the stick as I stand before the beaten general.

"Where is the queen, Taw? We haven't got all night." Striga says

"I will never tell you where she is." He replies before receiving a hit

"I want that ember and you will tell us where your army is along with the location of Lydea Schana or I swear to Glaux there will be more gashes than this." I order

"I will never answer." He replies

"I have had enough. Guards! Take him back to the jail!" I order

"Yes, my lady." They reply.

Later, Nyra is handed a scroll and Nyra finds out that her son is married. She is having a fit of mixed emotions. She is mad, overjoyed, sad and perplexed at the same time. During this, General Taw decides to escape as her guard are dealing with her. Striga and Elanore watch in confusion as she is having a fit of all that at once. Taw escaped without anyone noticing and flies to Ga'Hoole, as Anya, his second in command would be there with their queen.

He finds his way there and is greeted by his loyal second in command. Taw looks ragged and has scars from multiple wounds on his body from the beatings he had received from Nyra to try and get answers from him. He meets Lydea and Coryn and Lydea is pleased to see her general again.

"General Taw. It is so good to see that you are alive and strong." Lydea says

"It is direr up in the north as it is, my lady. I was able to escape Nyra, but she holds the North in her leadership. She has tried to force me into telling where my army had gone and where you were. I refused and was beaten. The people have fled once more and have gone elsewhere." He reports

"What are Nyra's plans, General Taw?" Coryn asks

"Nyra, since she had pulled apart the mirror and the hagsfiends have been destroyed, she has become more furious and pent on stealing the ember. She wanted the location of the training camp that is hidden from where they could find it and you." He says

"Coryn, we have to combine our forces. Nyra is getting stronger as she readies her troops and we might be running out of time." Lydea says

"That will require an agreement. I want to join our forces, but rules are rules… …And I do hate them sometimes." Coryn replies

"Ok then. Taw, you are dismissed and I think you should receive medical attention for those wounds." I say

"I bid you a good night, my lady." He says before leaving

Coryn and Lydea draw up the alliance agreement document and they both sign it. More and more troops are called in from the Northern Army from this, but in secret. Only as Nyra is the only precaution that stands in their way. The four leaders, King Coryn, Prince Josh, Queen Lydea and Queen Liana, plan how they will overthrow Nyra with the already planned out war plan.

Meanwhile, Elanore is in the North packing Nyra's things as she is going to the Beaks.

"Elanore!" I hear from the distance

"Yes, my lady?" I reply

"Are you done yet?" She asks

"I am almost done." I reply

"Well, hurry up then." She replies

"Yes, my lady." I reply

I get back to packing and then the attendants come and pick up the luggage as I join Nyra. She farewells her army in the North and we make the journey to the Beaks. I fly alongside and we have a bit of talk before Nyra silences me and we continue flying in silence. Eventually we get there and as we get to the gates, I notice something. I see Nyra fall out of the sky and land on the ground. I see if she is ok and I get the guard to go get help. Nyra is unconscious and I am scared. Striga tells me to remain calm as I am scared. I don't know what is going on and I am really scared. The guard come with the medical team and they airlift Nyra to the palace.

Striga and I are told to wait outside of Nyra's bedchamber and we are both nervous. We don't know what is going on and I prepare for the worst. Striga then tells me about things I have been kept in the dark for. I comprehend these truths and, my fear disappears for some reason, but I am still nerved from what is going on. The doctor comes out and we prepare ourselves.

"The Queen Nyra is in poor health. She has a bad amount of fatigue, but also she has the fever very badly. Explaining why she had fainted. I am afraid she may take weeks or months to recover from this." The doctor says

"That is awful!" I exclaim

"That means…" Striga starts

"Nyra may have also hallucinations from the heat and also will require rest and constant monitoring. Her case is that bad." The doctor says

"The retaliation and the ember heist are put on hold. I will take charge of Nyra's post as she is ill." Striga announces

"I will be by Nyra's side. As her assistant, i will not let the worst come to Nyra. I will nurse her and make sure she gets better. I appreciate that you will take the position of leader of Nyra's army." I announce

"I will hold off the ember heist and retaliation until she recovers. I would never steal the glory of the ember and what would be her crowning battle from her. I do admire your fortitude toward caring for Nyra, Elanore." Striga replies

"That is kind of you to say, seeing as you have awoken me to what the Pure Ones really is about and what I want to be as one." I say before entering the bed chamber.

Meanwhile, in Ga'Hoole, Coryn receives word of his mother, Nyra, and he decides to hold off that plans and focus more on training the army. Though he hates his mother and the Pure Ones, he still has a small amount of pity for her.


	26. Chapter 26: Liana's Family Tree

Since our wedding, Coryn had become busier and busier with work. He comes home at unusual times of the day and he still makes time for me. Sure I have also got duties to the kingdom that I now rule, but we have time as Nyra has control over it.

At night, I have an unusual dream and I keep seeing my father with a woman and a child. Then it is all fuzzy after that. A topic crosses my mind; my father still hasn't told me of my mother or anything like that. I think I will have to investigate this myself. I think I will have to go in secret, as Coryn may disapprove of it since Pure Ones are everywhere. I decide to sneak out in the day. I kiss Coryn on the head then I sneak out of the Palace Hollows and fly out of the gates.

I am flying and undercover. I am unmasked and no one recognises me as they had talked about the wedding all over the Owl World. I bet even Nyra knows. Wonder what moods she may had been in before she got crook. I look like any other owl when I take off my necklace and helmet. The only thing I am wearing is an emerald scarf.

I make it back to Middle Kingdom and make my way into the Palace Tree. I am in and there is no one around. Since the Pure Ones have control, I sneak and find myself in the royal library. When I enter, the whole place is quiet. Nyra may have control over Middle, but she has zoned the palace off-limits. I find a scroll on the floor and read it. I read the bottom line and it is from my father. He must have written this before he died.

"My dearest daughter, Liana,

By the time you have read this, the dead has been done. Nyra would have killed me. Since you are old enough, it is time you know the truth. Your mother, she was killed. So was your older brother. I had done a lot of bad things in my life and I never wanted to do what I had done to lose them. I was lucky they spared you.

They were killed as I made a deal to keep my kingdom safe. The price was… it was the crown of my child. I refused and they attacked. They killed your mother and brother to make me hand over Middle. I refused and Nyra swore that she would kill me if I didn't hand it over. You weren't even born and I hid you away so they couldn't kill you.

Liana, I know hearing this you might be angry, sad and confused, but I tried to keep you and your brother safe. I am sorry for my death and I hope that someday you will move on. If you haven't done it already, I give you my blessing to be wed to Coryn. I will always watch over you with your mother.

I have watched you grow up and now that you are an adult and will be queen, I am proud of you and you are not a child in my eyes anymore. I wish that I could hold you one last time in my arms and tell you that you are my precious little girl, but I am gone now in body, but not in spirit.

I love you, my little girl.

Your father, for now and forever,

King Zeke Cyorts."

"Oh daddy…" I say before rolling up the scroll

Then, a figure comes behind me and calls my name. I flip out and notice that there is a scroom in the room. I look and it is my father. No wonder the voice sounded so familiar.

"Daddy, is that you?" I ask

"Liana, you have read the scroll?" He asks

"Why did you try and get the Pure Ones to protect Middle?" I ask

"Liana, I was scared and confused and I wanted to not be attacked and to live in peace. Liana, I tried to stop them from killing, but I didn't want them to take your or your brother's crown." He says

"Daddy, you didn't see it coming and I forgive you." I reply

"I am proud of you as you have stood up in confidence and taken what is yours. I know the Pure Ones have control, but someday you will rule Middle. I know you married Coryn and I am happy for you, my adult daughter." He says

"I have been waiting all my life for you to call me an adult. I love you, daddy." I say as a tears fall from my eyes

"Don't cry, my girl. Now, go out there and make me proud. Be careful of the Pure Ones." He says while wiping the tears from my eyes.

He disappears and I end up taking the scroll with me to Ga'Hoole. Before I go, I place a flower in the library and then I journey back to Ga'Hoole. I know Coryn will notice and lecture me on why I shouldn't go to Middle as it is now under Pure One Control since my father's death. I had to give myself closure of this topic.

"I know you have made mistakes daddy, and I know that you are sorry for them. That won't stop me from avenging you." I say to myself while arrive back in Ga'Hoole.


	27. Chapter 27: Three Months Part 1

(Part 1: Feverish Nyra)

"Why did he kill you?! Why?!" She exclaims while dreaming

"Nyra, calm down, please. It will be ok." I say while rinsing a facecloth

"Don't stab him, you pest! NO!" She exclaims

She wakes up in shock. I think she was dreaming of her first husband's death. She is still lying in bed and I pat her on the head with the facecloth as she is panting in fear and is damp in all the sweat she has contained.

"It is ok, my lady. It was a bad memory daymare." I comfort her

"Elanore…" She whispers

"Yes, my lady." I reply

"Where is Striga?" She asks

"Taking over your command while you are ill. He isn't going to attack anytime soon." I reply

"Elanore, I hate to burden you." She says

"Striga has opened my eyes to who you really are. You are an evil queen and I will always stand by you. You are like a mother to me, my lady." I say while rinsing the facecloth

"I thought that you would abandon me when I heard all the things he told you about the Pure Ones and me. I have loved and lost twice in my life. Raised two kids…" She starts

"Two? I thought you just had Coryn…? I am sorry for interrupting you, my lady." I ask

"That is fine. I once had an adopted child with my first husband called Lina. She caused so much hell as she bashed the Schana Queen when she was still a Princess and she also infiltrated the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole as a spy. She died along with hundreds of Pure Ones a long while ago from the mirror." She replies

"I am sorry for asking, my lady." I say

"Elanore, I have known you since you were nine, call me Nyra instead of that." She says while a smile

I think the fever has gone to her head… Yet again she is right. She raised me to be her assistant from nine and she cares, sometimes. I think she and I will be friends from this experience. I know what she had encountered from her past and realise that she has never known true love. I pity and follow Nyra as she is both a mother and the Pure One Queen. She falls asleep and I place a facecloth on her before leaving to go to bed.

As Elanore goes to bed, Nyra gets up and starts to write a scroll of confession. She addresses it to Coryn as her feverish thoughts realise she needs closure with her son.

"Coryn,

I realise I have done wrong and in my state, I may die. I will never have closure if I don't confess my misdeeds. As my child, I do love you, but you are good. I know that you would be angry and hate me for the rest of your life, but I still love you and as Glaux as my witness, I am proud of you. I realise that I will someday be killed, but when you read this, know that I will probably still be proud from hell.

Your mother,

Nyra."

She then goes back to bed after placing the scroll into the chest and locks it. She then lies down and goes back to sleep. All day, she is tossing and turning as she has feverish dreams.

I come back to check on Nyra and bring her food. She has got worse from the hours of sleep and has started sleep-talking again. She is having more temperamental dreams as she tosses and turns. I try and wake her as she starts panicking.

"Kludd, my prise, don't leave me! Please don't leave me. I love you. Don't die!" She exclaims

"Nyra, wake up!" I yell as I shake her

She opens her eyes and then gets up and screams in fear. Her cry echoes around the palace and the room. She is breathing frantically and I go up and I give her a hug. She is shit scared from her own dreams. She starts to cry and she is sweaty and still has a temperature.

"Nyra, it is ok. Please don't cry. It was just a bad dream." I lull

"Elanore… He is gone and I can't get him back. Oh Kludd, I love you still as you haunt me so." She says

"I know, I know. Maybe you should have something to eat while I go get some more water." I say

"…Ok." She replies

She lets go and Elanore goes to get some more water. Nyra then has some of her food. She finds it hard to eat in her state. She then goes to look in the mirror and when she looks she sees Kludd.

"Oh my… Kludd?" She utters as she is speechless

"Just when do you have daymares?" He says

"Kludd… I screwed up and I should have been there and… Oh Glaux…" She stutters

"I must have been the one, eh? You still have your beauty, but not your wit." He says

"What is that supposed to mean?!" She yells

"Knowing you of all leaders would let yourself get to this level. I should've remained here." He says

"I love you. Why? Why did you leave me? We could have ruled the world together you and I with Nyroc if you didn't die. Why, Kludd? Why?" She says

"…What is going on, Nyra?" Elanore says

"Don't go. Don't go, please. Don't leave me, my love!" She yells into the mirror as Kludd disappears from her sight

"Nyra, did you just see…?" Elanore says in confusion

"Kludd… Don't leave me…" She yells in whisper

Nyra faints then Elanore orders the guard to get the doctor as she may be getting worse. The doctor tells Elanore that Nyra may be getting worse, but she will have hallucinations that will cause her to have blackouts from her fever. Elanore allows Nyra to rest and explains that she is currently sleep-talking and having daymare-ish terrors haunting her mind while she sleeps. The doctor explains that it is a part of her hallucinations. It has been a week and she has been getting worse.

"Nyra, you are just having a daymare." Elanore exclaims

"Metalbeak…" Nyra utters in her sleep

"Nyra, clam down, please." Elanore says while wiping the sweat off her head

"Kludd…" Nyra utters

"Shh. It is ok." Elanore lulls

"Lina…" Nyra utters

"What's going on?" Striga asks

"Nyra is having another daymare. She has been like this for a while." Elanore replies

Nyra wakes up and gets her helmet and throws it into the mirror. They watch as it shatters and the helmet has a lot of glass in it. Striga walks up and empties it as Elanore tends to the disorientated Nyra. He places it back on the holder and Nyra is placed back in her bed. Later, she gets up when Elanore and Striga are asleep and walks around the palace with a lace scarf around her neck. She goes into the throne room. She hears a voice behind her laughing in a giggly tone.

"Remember me, mother?" the scroom says

"Lina…" Nyra announces

"You like left me to rot. You told me to kill Lydea while you like fled. I can't believe you. You are like so uncool." Lina says

"Shut up that vile yap hole, Lina!" Nyra yells

"Just if she didn't have potential. You are the lowest piece of racdrops I have ever seen Nyra." Another voice says

"You kept me from that goddamn amulet necklace, you bitch!" Nyra screams

"I kept you from killing many innocent owls, Nyra. Like you did the Schana and all those others you slaughtered." the voice says

"I would have killed you and Ezylrib if I had the chance, just to get my hands on that amulet, Barran Nyctea!" Nyra yells

"I wasn't the one who tried to kill an innocent owlet and her family just to get control of a mirror!" Barran replies

"Shut up!" Nyra screams

"It is true, isn't it? You also manipulated your own owlet just to take control, didn't you?" Barran yells

"Shut up, Barran!" Nyra yells

"Nyra!" Elanore yells

The scrooms disappear and Elanore sees Nyra fall to the floor from her hallucination. She and Striga take her back to her bedchamber and she is sound asleep for once. Striga leaves and Elanore is left with Nyra. She falls asleep as she had piece of mind for once after the strange occurrences.


	28. Chapter 28: Three Months Part 2

(Part 2: Royal Owlet)

Meanwhile, in Ga'Hoole, while Nyra is having her delusions and her illness, the Guardians have announced they are holding off their attempt to lure Nyra, until she gets better. In the meantime, Coryn has time on his hands and he is spending some of it with Liana. She is happy that he is spending more time with her, but she has been having strange feelings lately from her experience in Middle.

After she had found out the truth of her mother and that she had an older brother and they were killed gives her closure. She had explained to Coryn what had happened and what truth she had found out. They had decided to have a weekend getaway while there is nothing going on. They come back two days later and get straight back to business. They also celebrate three months of marriage and they couldn't be happier.

Coryn is in the middle of a meeting and they are discussing what to do about Striga and what he is doing in Middle, as it is Liana's kingdom.

"Well, I don't know about you, but we will have to at some point get them out of Queen Liana's kingdom." Gylfie states

"I agree. That is why I have called this meeting. Liana was crowned queen and since the Pure Ones had slaughtered her father and taken over, she has had no control over her own kingdom. We must devise a plan to get the current leader of the Pure Ones, Striga, to hand over Liana's kingdom." Coryn states

"It won't be that simple, nephew. Striga has been trained by Nyra and she is unstoppable as it is." Soren announces

"Uncle, you must have been up to late yesterday with Bell to realise that you are somewhat wrong. I know he has been trained by her recently, but they are stoppable." Coryn says

"I agree with him." Otulissa says

"Coming from the woman who told Josh about what happened." Soren says

"Uncle, if she didn't call him here, you realise that we wouldn't have a powerful army." Coryn says

"I know, Coryn." Soren says

"I am right here. Sometimes you realise that I am here, not there." Josh says

"Sorry, Josh. There is just a bit of tension here, again." Coryn replies

"Everyone calm down. I know things are tough, but we will work through it. We really are impatient for the battle, but we will have to wait. As a guardianship, we can do great things. You realise what we are right? We technically are the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, even if Coryn had changed our name. We fight for peace and what is right, not each other. Are we not the eyes of the night who protect the weak and mend the broken? Are we not the few that had defeated Pure Ones and stood up for what is right? People, we are guardians and it is high time we act like guardians. Settle your differences and for the love of all things honest and fair, stop this fighting. Thank you." Lydea announces

"She is right. We are the guardians. We all took an oath saying that we will protect these six kingdoms and all of the owls in it, did we not?" Coryn says

"Of course we did. What do you think?" Josh says

"We will remain in waiting and will sometime soon find a way to take the Pure Ones in Middle down. As it is making us impatient." Coryn announces

He is about to bang the gavel when Bryony enters in a fluster.

"Coryn!" She yells

"What is it, Bryony? Is something wrong with Liana?" He asks

"I have some exciting news for ya, Coryn." She replies

"What is it?" He asks

"Guess what, I would tell you later, but I don't care. Coryn, you're going to be a father!" She announces

"What?" He replies

"Follow me." She says

Coryn and Bryony leave and Soren dismisses the Guardian meeting. Coryn and Bryony fly to the Palace Hollows and Liana is lying on the bed of moss in their hollow. Coryn nuzzles her and she giggles.

"That was a quick journey from the parliament." She states

"Where is it?" He asks

"I'll show you." She replies

Liana gets up and they walk into another room. Then in a nest is an egg. Coryn approaches and stares in awe. Liana comes up and she kisses his cheek. He then wraps his wind around her.

"Think of this, we will be a family. You, me and Baby." She excitably squeals

"I am really happy. Especially, as you and I have been gifted. I wonder if it will be a boy or girl." He announces

"Look at you, my love. Excited much?" She says

"Yes." He replies


	29. Chapter 29: Three Months Part 3

(Part 3: Doubt)

"How is she doing?" He asks

"She has been having more daymares and her condition is getting worse. The daymares I mean, the fever is coming down a bit." I reply

"Elanore, I realise that she might die and you will have to prepare for what comes. I stand by her, as an aligned partner.

"Shut the fuck up! You… You… Schana Bastard!" She exclaims behind me

"What will we do?" I ask

"As Nyra's closest ally, you will soon have to be leader." He replies

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Barran!" She yells while throwing a rock at the wall

"Ok, Nyra. I think you should have a drink of water. She has been dead for three years and she won't haunt you." I say calmly to her

"She is there, watching me." She says

"Come on now. It is healing tea that the doctor prescribed. I hope it brings down you fever more." I say while handing it to her

She drinks it and she is coming back to reality afterward. We have a talk and she tells me that I am not useless or annoying like she had said. She realises how she had done things wrong, and that is probably the fever talking. I think we are becoming more like friends now, she accepts me and I sadly remind her of Lina when it comes to loyalty. That is during the night, she starts having daymares again and these are now the worst of them all. She is constantly tossing and turning and she won't stop sleep-talking.

"Nyra, it is just a dream. I know that it happened in the past, but let it go." I say to her while I am wringing out the facecloth.

"Why? Why? You accused woman?" She screams (I think she is yelling at Barran)

"Wake up, Nyra, please." I say

"She is more rowdy than ever!" Striga yells

"This is the worst part. I can't wake her!" I reply

"Elanore, I know this is a bad time, but I have promoted you to being commander." He yells

"What?!" I reply

"She may not live through this. If she doesn't live, you will take control with me." He replies

"I don't know what to say. We can't let the glory of this get away from her. This is her battle." I add

"I'll leave you with her. It is really late. Good morning, Elanore." He says

Striga goes back to his room. I get back to Nyra and she is lying with her eyes open and staring at the ceiling. I check if she is responding and she isn't talking, but she is still alive.

"Nyra, what is wrong? Can you hear me?" I say

(In Nyra's nightdream, she is with Kludd on their wedding. They are overlooking the whole kingdom when they are alone. Nyra is wearing a lace scarf around her neck and she takes off her crown, only as things have quietened down after the party. They are watching the sunrise.)

"Whatever threat challenges us, we will be together. I really meant what I meant when I was saying my vow. Nyra, I want for us to rule over the Owl World, together." Kludd says

"When it comes to that crowning battle, it will be the best night of my life after this one. The blood will scatter as we kill them." Nyra replies

"I love you. That is what else I meant in my vows." Kludd says

"I love you too, my love. No matter what happens, we will always be together." Nyra replies

(Nyra fades out when she kisses Kludd in her vision.)

"Nyra!" I shriek

"Elanore… He is gone now…" She replies in whisper

"What did you dream?" I ask

"I dreamt of the happiest day of my life. My wedding day was the happiest day of them all. I have never felt true love until that day. Now… My heart is… Broken…" She replies

She starts crying and I hug her. She needs some girl time, since she has a few issues and there isn't another girl for her to talk to. We then have a fun by giving each other facials and we are trying on scarves. A new mirror was brought in and I place it in front of Nyra while I pin her scarf on.

"You look gorgeous." I complement

"…I do? I thought that the scar would ruin it." She replies

"How did you get that…? Never mind about that." I almost ask

"How I got the scar? That bitch Strix Struma gave it to me before I killed her. Sure, she is Josh's godmother, but she is gone now. That was a good night then." She cheerfully says

"You are happy?" I ask

"Yes. I know that I am going to fight soon. That will be my crowning battle." She replies

"At least you are getting better." I state

"I may be." She replies


	30. Chapter 30: Three Months Part 4

(Part 4: Faith)

A week later, in Ga'Hoole, the fake Ember of Hoole is being created. It is made of glass and has special crystals inside that glow so it looks the same. Coryn, Liana, Josh and Lydea are planning what to do next in a meeting of the royals. They are aware that Nyra is recovering from her illness and are unsure of what to do. It is either commence with the plan, or start anew. There is a lot of stress in the air from this.

"Coryn, we should continue with the initial plan. We have the fake ember and all we need is Nyra." Lydea states

"That is true, Lyd. However, she has been moved more than three times as of this week when we are trying to scout where she is. I think she may or may not be still in the Beaks. I don't know really." Josh says

"Well, Coryn, you had thought the best plan, I think you, as king, should have call over this." Liana says

"A vote: All those in favour of keeping the plan?" Coryn says

"Yes." Lydea, Liana and Coryn say

"Let me guess, my love. You are stressed again. Poor Josh…" Lydea coos

"Not as stressed as you, my snowy queen." Josh replies

They have a moment and then Coryn gets a stick and taps it on the branch he is sitting on. They stop and become professional again.

"We agree then. Sticking to the plan. Dismissed." Coryn announces

They leave and Liana returns to her post. She is with her and Coryn's egg. She prays. She sits at the window and she sings in Ke'va songs of praises. She specifically says that she thanks the gods for gifting her with all she has. When she is in the middle of it, Coryn enters with his nieces as he is sitting them. Then Bell comes up and taps on her which makes her stop.

"I never knew you had a beautiful singing voice, Liana. It is really good." She says

"Thank you." Liana replies

"Go play with your sisters, Lydea has just dropped Sina off for a play date." Coryn says

She leaves and they are alone while the girls play in the other room. Coryn and Liana peck each other's cheeks.

"I never knew that was a talent of yours." he says

"Yeah… I used to do a bit of singing and vocalising and stuff." she replies

"I see. What's up with the singing?" He asks

"I was praying. Coryn, the war is upon us and… I want everything to be ok. I know that, if she can, Lydea will use the mirror's power, but I have to stay behind. I want to fight them and avenge my father. I know that I have to stay, because of the baby, but I pray for everything to be ok when the war cries start." She softly says

"I know you want peace and that you are scared. Liana, my dearest love, I know that the battle will be harsh. It will come soon when the accused woman comes out of her illness. When the battle cries start and the first battle dawns, I know that you are safe with the baby. I don't want the battle to do anything to you. I would fight and die just to keep you and our child safe." he says

"Don't say the word. I know you would fight for me, but I don't want you to come to harm. I know as a guardian that it is what you have to do to keep the world safe. I just…" She interrupts

"I understand, my dearest. You are scared for my life and you have nothing to worry about." He replies

Coryn wraps his wind around her and they share a hug. Then Sina, Blythe, Bell and Sebastina come in and dog-pile Coryn. Liana moves and he is forced to the ground by the four girls. The girls giggle when they have got him down on the ground. Liana then comes up and laughs at the face Coryn is pulling.

"Ok girls, I think you should hop off now." She says

"Ok." They reply

They get off and Coryn has a moment's thought then decides to chase the girls around. They are running around and squawking as they pretend Coryn is a monster. Liana laughs happily when she watches them.

A month later, Nyra has been moved to the North. She is coming along with her recovery and is getting stronger and not having feverish dreams and hallucinations. She remains as badass Pure One Queen(as usual), unchanged by what she saw and Elanore and Nyra's friendship had become where they are best friends. However, Nyra realises one thing and she calls Elanore.

"What is wrong, Nyra?" Elanore replies

"Elanore, I realise something. Lydea will use the mirror." Nyra states

"What does that mean?" She asks

"She will use it at full strength to kill all Pure Ones in the whole world!" Nyra replies

"What will happen then? We will be defeated?" Elanore asks

"That won't happen. Elanore, leave my side." Nyra replies

"What?" Elanore exclaims

"Denounce your faith in the Pure Ones, Elanore. I ask of you to denounce it and if such an event happens, regain it after. I ask of you to do this, as you are my most trusted. You will be someday a leader and the event will be the beginning. If you care about me and the fate of the Pure Ones, my friend, I would denounce your faith." She replies

"Why? I had promised to be a Pure One for life. What does this decision have to do with anything?" Elanore asks

"If I and Striga die in the battle, you will inherit all that is. After the mirror wipes us, you will have to rebuild. Denounce, Elanore. It is the only way to save the Pure Ones." Nyra replies

"…OK." Elanore whispers in reply

"You will have to hide somewhere safe. Hide away after denouncing." Nyra suggests

"Here goes. I… Elanore Brix, denounce my… Faith as a Pure One to save myself from going to hell." She says while holding tears

"Goodbye…" Nyra says while holding tears

"Farewell, Nyra…" Elanore replies

They hug and Elanore then leaves. Nyra stands at her window and she then starts to cry. She has lost the only friend she will ever have. Striga enters and Nyra informs him that Elanore has left, forever. A week later, she is well again and she makes her journey to Middle to start preparing her troops.

Meanwhile, In Ga'Hoole, Lydea brings up that she and Josh will take down Pure Ones in the North to get to the Mirror with their army. Coryn accepts the change of plan as he has the Guardians and some members of Middle Kingdom Army on his side. They decide to start the war in two weeks' time, as they are notified of Nyra's health and being preparing.


	31. Chapter 31: War of the Ember

Late in the afternoon, at dusk Coryn is standing with Liana in the nursery. He is about to lead the Guardians in war and she takes his helmet off him when he comes to say his goodbye.

"Coryn…" She whispers while he holds her close

"What is it, my sweet?" He asks

"Be careful, I am scared of something happening." She replies

"I will be, I promise." He says

"Be safe, my beloved." She adds

"I will be." He replies

They kiss then Soren enters and sternly coughs to disrupt them. Liana places on Coryn's helmet and he then leaves with his uncle. She stares out the window as the guardians are about to leave. They have the fake ember and Josh, Lydea and the Northern Army with a few Guardians leave to fight to get the North and to use the mirror. Then Coryn notices the winds pick up as they are about to take off, which are heading in the same direction. He decides to say one thing before leaving.

"Peace for all owl-kind!" He announces

The Guardians cheer as they are now leaving. Liana watches as they leave and the battle cry is heard from a long way away. As they leave, Liana hears it and realises something. When Pellimare comes to see her, she is getting her battle gear on.

"What are you doing, Liana?" She asks

"Going to save my husband's ass! Do me a favour and watch our child. This will be an ass-kicking that I won't miss out on." Liana replies

"…Didn't he tell you to…?" She asks

"I know, but I don't know what would be happening out there. You would risk your life to protect the ones you love, so don't judge me." Liana replies

"Good point. It is girl power that really kicks ass. I will watch the egg, you just go and do what you got to do." She realises

"Thanks, Pellimare!" Liana says

She leaves and follows as she is far behind. The Guardians on the other hand have reached Middle and Nyra is unaware until she realises they are here when a war cry sounds. The Guardians soon are fighting against the deployed Pure Ones.

Nyra then notices that Coryn has the "ember" and she starts to try and attack him. Meanwhile, Liana arrives and she dodges attacks. As Coryn and Nyra start to take off, as he is luring her away, Striga follows. Soren notices and begins to follow, but bangs into Liana.

"Liana, what are you doing here?" He asks

"No time, where is Coryn?" She asks

"Not now, I have to get something." He replies

Soren takes off and follows Coryn as they are flying away. Liana is left with the Guardians and she commences forward attack to save her kingdom.

Meanwhile, Josh, Lydea and the Northern Army have arrived and are fighting Pure Ones. They are not close to victory as Lydea makes her way to the Mirror. She then stops halfway and senses something wrong and goes back to fight.

Back at Middle, Bryony brings in Tyto Resistance and they join the Guardians in the fight. Liana then decides to follow Coryn when they have it all taken care of. However, Coryn changes plans and then heads toward the North. Liana realises this then she turns around.

Then, all of the teams called come together either in Middle or in the North. They are helping the Guardians and the Army reach victory.


	32. Chapter 32: Nyra V Coryn

Coryn is flying and he is going through the North. His change of plans is making things more hairy as they are almost upon him. He takes a shortcut, flying through the icy tundra and over the frozen ocean. Nyra lurches forward and she grabs Coryn by his wing and throws him into an ice wall. She and Striga land and Coryn gets up.

"Pathetic child. You dare keep me from the ember?" Nyra sneers

"You are an evil woman, Nyra. How dare you call yourself my mother. Wonder how you survived the illness and the very guilt that plagues you." Coryn replies

"Shut up! You have not been favourable since you ran away, Nyroc. How dare you call yourself "Coryn". That is just a pathetic as you and Zeke combined, you insolent pest!" She insults

"My name is CORYN! King Coryn Canner and you are not my mother, Nyra Purudyn!" Coryn yells

HE strikes forward and he releases the fake ember from his grip. Nyra and Striga tag team, but they are failing to get Coryn. Soren is on approach and Coryn picks up the ember. Nyra sees it in his claws and she tries to steal it. When she comes to take attack, Coryn accidently drops the ember. The two chase it as it falls. Nyra and Coryn slap each other using their claws and wings. Coryn picks up the ember and Nyra pushes him away. HE crashes into the same ice wall and Nyra is holding the Ember.

Soren comes on approach and he has an ice shard. As she had let her guard out and lets out a maniacal laugh, Soren forces the ice shard into her back, with the other end coming out of her chest. She drops the fake ember and falls to the ground as a bloody corpse.

Striga is horrified and tries to get away, heading in Liana's direction. She hides and watches Coryn try and get him. Striga, frightened for his life, attacks. In one swipe, he chops of Coryn's wing. Liana watching exclaims "CORYN!". Soren sees this and the anger wells in in him as his Nephew falls. He goes to flight him and chops his head off.

Liana is frozen in fear and Soren catches Coryn. Liana lets out a call of sorrow. Halfway around the kingdom, Josh and Lydea hear it. The Pure Ones are still there, but have moved away from the mirror. Soren takes his nephew to a safe area.


	33. Chapter 33: A Dying King

Josh and Lydea arrive when Soren is trying to contain the bleeding with bandage. They both look at the damage and they know he is fading fast.

"Hold on, I will try and use my powers." Lydea announces

She places her wings above Coryn's wound and her snowflakes glow blue and her eyes also. The ends of her wings glow blue and Soren and Josh watch in awe. It doesn't work, but he is still living.

"That is all I can do. I am sorry." Lydea says

Liana arrives and she is shocked to see him. She approaches and sees the damage and accepts the truth.

"Coryn! Please no…" Liana exclaims

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Ga'Hoole?" Coryn asks

"I was right… Oh Coryn, the sight feels my heart with sorrow. Don't die, please." Liana exclaims

"I will go and use the mirror. Then this battle will end." Lydea announces

She leaves and flies to the mirror. Josh steps forward.

"Josh… Take the… Throne of Ga'Hoole. It is… rightfully yours." Coryn says

"No, I can't. The throne is what you have as you claimed it with the ember." Josh replies

"Josh, for the good of the Ga'Hoole, take your throne. You were born to be the heir of the throne from Boron and Barran." Soren announces

"I know… but Coryn, your unborn child is also an heir and there is you Soren. I don't know what to do… I am freaking out here!" Josh replies

"Josh… What would your mum say?" Coryn asks

"…She would want me to do what is right…" Josh replies

"Josh, do you promise to rule…? For the people and to… take care of the kingdom…?" Coryn asks

"Yes." Josh replies

"Oh Coryn…" Liana says before bursting into tears

Meanwhile, the mirror is destroyed and Lydea uses the passion in her heart to engage her powers. The mirror reforms and Nya comes back. She yells in Naya'va "Pure Ones die!". She then powers up and the power of the mirror consumed the whole of the Owl world.

All the while, Coryn dies from the blood loss and before he dies, he says one last thing to Liana with his final breath. She holds the lifeless body of Coryn in her arms. The blood from his wounds leaking onto her and her feathers are stained red. Her tears fall from her eyes as she weeps in sorrow.

"Feel no pain no more… Feel no pain at all…" Liana whispers

Lydea stops when all the Pure Ones have turned to dust and have died. She comes back as Soren bows his head. Josh also bows his head in silence as Liana cries. Lydea doesn't know what happened by now.

"What is going on?" Lydea asks

"Coryn is dead…" Soren announces

His voice echoes as Liana lets out her sadness. The wolves howl in remorse in the distance and Liana's tears drip onto Coryn.

"I will love you, Coryn… Forever…" Liana whispers in sadness

Later, the owls carry the lifeless body of Coryn back to Ga'Hoole. The trip is silent. When they arrive, Pellimare is shocked to see her nephew dead and her and the girls burst into tears. They bury Coryn with all the other Royals of Hoole that have died. Liana is comforted and she is still saddened from her loss.


	34. Chapter 34: Aftermath

Josh is crowned King of Hoole. He stands in silence when he is crowned. He says the oath and is Crowned King as Lydea is his queen. Lydea stays Queen of Snow and their eldest child is a potential heir, along with Soren and the unborn owlet of Coryn and Liana. They find this out after Lydea is visited by Ezylrib's scroom. He tells her that any of her children, Soren and the unborn owlet of Liana and Coryn will inherit the throne of the Great Tree.

Three weeks later, peace has been restored in Middle and in the North. Liana lives in Ga'Hoole, but rules over Middle from a distance. She awaits her son to hatch. All the while, Josh is visited by Coryn's scroom. He says how proud he is that he stood up to the job. He asks him to deliver a message to Liana. Josh passes it on and tells her that Coryn loves her, even if he is dead.

Lydea is able to produce another child. Josh is happy about it and wants to call it, if it is a girl, Barran. Lydea smiles about it and Sina can't wait to have a little brother or sister in sometime soon. While they celebrate, Liana and the deceased Coryn's owlet hatches. They see it hatch and it turns out a boy.

Liana names her son: Prince Coryn-Zayin Canner, but they call him Zayin for short.

"I love you, Coryn Canner. I know you are dead and I heaven, but you will live on through your son. We both love you, Zayin. Very much we do." Liana announces

Sometime later, Josh and Lydea's child hatches and it is a beautiful baby girl. Josh names her after his mother and her name is: Princess Barran Schana.

As it is now six months after Coryn's death, Liana and her two month old son, Zayin go to the North, where a shrine has been made where Coryn had died. Lydea had named it a sacred site, as the one owl that was son of tyrants, defied odds and was a pure gizzard owl that was a king and saved the world.


	35. Chapter 35: Restoration

Liana arrives in the North, carrying the owlet in her talons. She lands at the shrine and there is a portrait of Coryn surrounded by candles. Liana lays a wreath and she holds her owlet as she explains what happened in simple baby-talk. She then cries when she gets to the part about the death.

"Why are you crying, young queen?" A sweet voice says

"I lost my… Husband and love of my life… and his father…" Liana replies between sniffs

"It is ok, young Queen Liana. You may be scared and confused and feel burdened, but you won't anymore." The sweet voice says again

"…Who are you?" Liana asks

"I am a friend. A fellow Tyto born into the royal." The sweet voice replies

"You must be…?" Liana starts

"Princess Cheyenne of Tyto, otherwise the Holy Goddess of Light." Cheyenne announces

"Oh my Glaux…" Liana exclaims

The goddess lands in front of her and she is a scroom. Zayin burrows into his mother and Liana bows and Cheyenne lifts her head using her wing.

"Liana, you need not to bow to me." Cheyenne says

"What are you doing here?" Liana asks

"The fellow gods and I have decided something. The Pure Ones have been defeated, but at what cost I wonder. The child is fatherless and your heart is broken. We have decided to do something to repay you and your allies for defeating the Pure Ones once and for all." Cheyenne replies

"What is it?" Liana asks

"Follow me, Liana. I will show you when we arrive." Cheyenne replies

Cheyenne flies with Liana, carrying Coryn-Zayin behind her. They arrive at the Mirror of the Snow Goddess and Cheyenne stands in front of it.

"Ahem. Nya, it is Cheyenne." Cheyenne says

"Oh, Cheyenne. You are here, that was fast." She replies while stepping out of the mirror as a scroom

"What is going on here?" Liana asks

"Queen Liana, this is what we are repaying you with. We are bringing back someone special to you. Alive and in full health with all appendages attached. Young'un, come out from the Spirit World if you may." Cheyenne announces

Out of the mirror, a bright light flashes and then steps out an owl. The light clears and Liana is surprised and overjoyed to see who it is.

"Coryn!" She exclaims while hugging him.

"Liana, my dearest love." He replies

"You brought Coryn back from the dead?" Liana asks

"Yes, Queen Liana. This is what we are repaying you with. Your life and Zayin's won't be the same without Coryn." Cheyenne replies

"Oh thank you, goddess." Liana says while tearing with tears of joy

They make the flight home and the whole tree sees that he is alive and Celebrates. When he is presented to Josh, he tries to give his throne back. Coryn says that he can keep it, but names himself as one of Josh's second-in-commands. Things get happy after, as Coryn and Liana return to Middle Kingdom, Liana's home, with their son, Coryn-Zayin.

However, things aren't sweet in the Beaks. A familiar Tyto approaches a familiar looking crown in a familiar throne room on the night of an eclipse. She places it on then she is turned from her normal self when she re-announces her faith to the Pure Ones. Her feathers turn white with Brown and her eyes a bright red.

"From here on out… I AM ELANORE, QUEEN OF ALL THINGS EVIL AND THE NEW LEADER OF THE PURE ONES!" She announces before letting out a thunderous war cry that echoes across the Beaks.

The end…

…Or is it?


End file.
